Take Me Out
by Lindorie- Chan
Summary: Rinoa’s the new student at school. She befriends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?
1. Friends and Squall

**Take Me Out**

**Summery:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Okay this is my third fic, and this might sound a little stupid but I spent days trying to find a title for this! And finally I thought of one! Well obviously..**

**Anyway I'm going to stop babbling on insanely and get on with it. I hope you all enjoy it and please Review!**

* * *

"Now are you sure you've got everything?" General Caraway to his daughter.

"Dad, I'm 17 I think I can organize myself." Rinoa said with a great amount of sarcasm.

Rinoa Heartilly was a typical 17-year-old girl, whose father had just been given a job promotion in a different town and Rinoa was forced to move away from her friends back Timber and was now being forced again to do something she didn't want to. That was go to school. She wouldn't know anyone there she thought, so what was the point? And what was he thinking anyway? Asking her if she was organized? Of course she was! She had been able to organize her since she was5 when her mother died and her father was away a lot. Taking part in wars.

General Caraway pulled up outside the school, which was as Rinoa thought as big as an airfield. Like they always were in these big cities.

"Dad? Do I really have to go?" Rinoa asked wearily

"Yes Rinoa. I will not have another argument about this." He said firmly and if that was case closed.

"Whatever." She said, opening the door and swinging her legs out, throwing her school bag on her back.

"Don't you speak to me like that young lady." General Caraway stated firmly

"Whatever" She said again slamming the car door and stalking off.

Honestly, she thought. I'm not a child.

She was so angry with her father, that she didn't pay attention to where she was going and walked straight into a girl, and both of them dropped their books.

"Sorry!" Said Rinoa bending down to help the girl gather up her work.

"Hey, never mind," The girl, said standing up again.

Rinoa stood up too and noticed that the girl was smiling at her, instead of scowling. When she was the new girl in her last school everyone had scowled and laughed at her. But there this girl was standing there smiling and being genuinely friendly.

"I'm Selphie Timlitt by the way," she said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Selphie, I'm Rinoa Heartilly," I say smiling back at her and shaking her hand.

"Oh so your Rinoa!" She says

Here it comes, I thought the scowl and then the pretending like I don't matter and that im not actually there, like I'm some kind of daydream.

"I've been waiting for you for ages," she says smiling once again "I was assigned to show you around because your timetable is the partially the same as mine. And I thought you were going to be one of these really solemn kids, that's so depressed because they've moved school so much. Not that I'm saying you should be depressed or anything!" She says quickly

I laugh, for the first time in my life I laugh genuinely.

"Hey its no problem." I say smiling.

"Well the bells about to ring," she say beckoning me to follow her. And I do.

"Hey Rin, you don't mind if I call you Rin do you?" She asks, and I shake my head at her.

"Well, are we friends?" Selphie says earnestly

I think about this for a while. I mean yeah it's a stupid thing to do seen, as this girl has just asked to be my friend on the first day at school. But I've had this happen to me before. The previous school I went too, the girl assigned to show me around said she wanted to be my friend and then when I saw again at break she said that she didn't know who I was or where I came from and suggested I get lost. So naturally I don't trust people on first meetings. But Selphie seemed genuine enough.

"Sure Selph, you don't mind if I call you Selph do you?" I ask grinning.

She laughs 

"Of course not Rin." And she links arms with me and we walk arm in arm to our first lesson.

Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad day after all. 

I had first two lessons with Selphie and break and then she had maths and I had English. She directed me towards the English classroom and said she'd see me at lunch. So I walked down the corridor and took a left turn like she'd told me too.

And sure enough there was Room 14. My English room, students were entering already so I supposed I had better find a good seat preferably one near the back.

So I entered the room without looking at anyone and walked straight to the back of the classroom where there were at least four empty seats. And I sat right in the middle one. Keeping your head down was what I learnt in the past 14 schools I've been too. So I did. Then the teacher eneterd ready to begin her lesson.

"Class, we have a new student today. Her name is Rinoa Heartilly. And no you all don't need to turn around and look at her. I'm sure she'd rather not have your ugly faces staring at her. So Welcome Rinoa, were on page 15 of the poetry handbook. The rest of you please go back to your essays. That will be all for this lesson. Any problems come and ask me please, don't ask your neighbour because I'm sure they are as dim-witted as yourself. " And she sat down immediately after this and took out a pen and a piece of paper and began writing.

Wow, I thought. This woman is brilliant, any normal teacher would have had me stand at the front and make a complete spectacle of myself. Anyway seen as she did me a favour, I'd better start reading this book.

I opened to the page that I was supposed to be reading. I gotten half way down the page, when I was distracted by someone opening the door. In he walked. He had floppy brown hair, that hung neatly just above his forehead and stuck out a bit the front. He was wearing a black jacket and black jeans, with a white t-shirt.

"Ah, Squall." She said, " Where have you been?"

"I don't know, around." Said the boy

"Well if your place 'around' keeps on coming up in these conversations then I will have to talk to your parents, wont I?" said the teacher; I really should learn her name some day.

"Whatever," said the boy, hoisting up his bag and walking towards me!

Me! He's walking this way! And he's almost in front of me!

He reached me and just stood there looking down at me, and I up at him.

"Your in my seat." He said.

"And?" I said, " I don't see your name printed on the chair or the desk"

I didn't mean to do it! He's probably gonna start yelling at me now. I mean he seems the type and besides I am in his seat or say he says. But instead he shrugs, and smiles then says

"Fair enough, funnily I can't see it printed there either. Maybe I should do that next lesson. Remind me will you?"

He smiles again and then he takes the seat next to me and he gets a book and a pen out and sits there reading it!

My mouth hung open literally! I mean I was so rude and sarcastic! Any normal person would have started yelling at me. Anyway I look back around at the rest of the class and some of them are looking at me open mouthed and some are just staring at that guy, whats his name Squall, I think she said his name was.

Everyone sat in silence for the rest of the lesson, some of them whispering and looking around at me. At 12:30 the bell rang for lunch. I had a double lesson and I was shattered! Anyway I went back around to my locker, where Selphie was already waiting.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked looking concerned.

I opened my mouth to reply, when that guy walked around the corner and smiled at me then said

"Your pretty sarcastic for the newgirl you know."

"Well you'd better get used to it hadn't you?" I say back and he walks off.

I looked back at Selphie, who was staring opened mouthed at me.

"What?" I asked

"You just bad-mouthed Squall!" She said looking horrified

"And?" I say shrugging "Your point is exactly?" I say laughing

Selphie laughs too. She links my arm and we go to the cafeteria laughing our heads off.

**

* * *

****Well I hope that wasn't too bad. Please Review!**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	2. Zell and Lunchtime

**Take Me Out**

**Summery:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**I love this fanfic so much; I'm going to start writing this chapter now. I was thinking how I would put all my ideas into this chapter in maths today and I was supposed to be doing a test.**

**Some thanks first I think.**

**Silver Salamander- Thanks a-lot! And it might be, you never know you either find out in this chapter or the next.**

**lady-rinoa( )- Thanks, really? Me too :P**

**Anyway on with the chappie :D**

* * *

Selphie and I sat down to eat our lunch and I was getting multiple stares from people across the room, probably because I badmouthed this Squall guy. I mean he's just a guy for god's sake. A rude obnoxious guy at that but that's not the point.

I heard this disgusting guzzling noise, like the kinda noise pigs make when they eat. I looked around Selphie who was eating like any normal civilized person. She finished and got up.

"I'm just gonna put this lot in the bin," she said nodding to her plate "Want me to take yours?"

"No thanks, I haven't finished eating yet." I say, Selp nods and walks away

Suddnely the noise stopped for about half a second and then carried on. I looked around for the source of the noise and there it was in all its disgusting glory.

A boy with bright blonde hair that stuck up at the front a few seats away from Selphie and I was shovelling food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow! I was absolutely disgusted. And me being the sarcastic 17 year-old I was I just had to say something.

"Excuse me," I said politely and the boy stops and looks up "Would you mind not making pig noises while eating your lunch, you're putting me off my food. And I suggest that if you want to make those sort of noises you go and live on a farm."

I half expected the boy to start shouting at me but instead he sat there grinning his head off.

"So your Rinoa huh?" He said

I was astounded! How did this boy know my name exactly? Did I say anywhere in that sentence "Hi my names Rinoa Heartilly by the way." NO! I did not.

I was just about to demand how he knew my name when he said.

"Selphie told me about you in English," the boy said "She said you were a bit sarcastic."

Oh. Well now I feel like a prat.

"Okay, seen as you know my name whats yours?" I say, again very sarcastically.

"Zell. Zell Dincht. Anyway is it true you badmouthed Squall?"

I can almost see everyone in the cafeteria's ears pointing upwards and outwards to listen.

"Yes," I say loudly and clearly so everyone can hear. I can almost see their mouths drop in horror. "Yes I did."

"Wow. I can't believe you did that. I'm surprised he didn't have a go at you, the last guy who sat in his seat left this school the day after he'd been shouted at. Hey perhaps the reason he didn't have a go at you is because he likes you or something" Zell said grinning.

Like me? HA! He just wanted to show off, thinking he's so cool all the time.

"Me? Are you kidding? He probably wanted to show off and I was too much of a match for him." I say trying to convince myself.

"Yeah sure," Zell says rolling his eyes.

"Well I see you two have met then?" Says Selphie from behind me

"Yeah and dumb-ass here thinks that the only reason that that Squall guy didn't have a go at me is because he likes or something." I say looking at up at her.

Selphie looks quite serious for a moment and I think she's about to agree with Zell. Then she bursts into hysterics. I smile at Zell.

"Girls," he mutters "Anyway I must be off, got some karate to practice. See you ladies in History."

"Girls win again." I say standing up and Selphie and I give each other a high-five.

"Anyway, you've met part of our group." She says and we exit the canteen.

"Group?" I say in astonishment.

"Yeah, there's me, you, Zell and then there's Irvine. If you think mastering Zell was hard wait till you meet Irvine. He's like the most perverted guy on the planet." She says rolling her eyes.

"Really? Well if can handle the so called hardest, coolest but most obnoxious boy in school then he should be soo easy" I say laughing.

"True, very true" Selphie says nodding.

By now we had walked out into the quad area. And I was admiring the view. When somebody called out to Selphie, and she turned to talk to this girl with blonde hair. I was so busy watching people pass by that I didn't her Selphie when she started talking to me.

"Rin!" She yelled.

"Oh sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"Is it okay with you, if I go to the library with Mina, she needs some help with her Biology homework?"

"Yeah sure, just tell me the way to get to maths and ill meet you there." I say

"Really? Oh you're brilliant. Right you go through that door there," she says pointing to a door on the opposite side of the quad. "The turn left and up the stairs on it the first door on your left. Got that?"

"Yup. Selph I'll be fine! Plus I wanna enjoy the rest of lunch out here first."

"Good, thanks Rin." And she and that Mina girl head off in the opposite direction.

I walk slowly watching the people pass by, when a come across a bench with a gang full of boys sitting there, and I wish I really hadn't gone this way now. Especially seen, as I don't know them and im not with Selphie. Hang on, im not insecure. Their just a bunch of very sad teenage boys who prey on the weak and I, Rinoa Heartilly I am not weak.

I walk very fast pass them. And get about half way when one of them jumps up and grabs my arm.

"Oi! Hands off the jacket I've only just had this washed and I don't need some stupid junkie germs on it," I hiss at him.

"Yeah, okay your that new girl aren't you? The one that hangs around with Timlitt?" He sneers

"So what if I am?" I say fiercely

Nobody calls me the new girl, insults my friend and my intelligence in the same sentence and gets away with it.

"Well, see here's the thing. I quite like the look of you and your mate, and I cant decide which one of you I want." He sneers and all of his little cronies snort with laughter.

I open my mouth to reply when suddenly he lets go.

"Its him!" One of them hisses

"Im outta here." Another one shouts and with-in half a second their all gone.

What in the hell just happened? I turn around to see what the hell could have scared them all away and..

"Oh its you." I say slightly disappointed at who I'm seeing.

"I just saved your life, you could at least be a little more grate-full." Squall says in a sarcastic manner.

"Yeah, well I didn't need 'saving' as you so kindly put it, I was doing quite well on my own thank you very much." I say clenching my fists.

"Yeah well next time I wont bother then!" He throws at me.

"Don't," I yell

"Whatever!" We both shout at the same time, I perfect unison too.

He must have got soo annoyed he turned around and headed in the opposite direction, and then yells back.

"Oh and don't take my seat next English lesson! Or will really embarrass you"!

And he completely stalks off. What a jerk, did it look like I needed saving? Well maybe it did but that's soo not the point. Oh that guy is soo arrogant, it makes me so angry.

I think my English teacher will be pleasantly surprised when I show up for our next lesson early.

**

* * *

****Well, I did this chapter tonight because I wont be in tomorrow im going to sleep at my friend's house, but there will be another chapter on Saturday probably. Please Review.**

**Lindorie-Chan.**


	3. Maybe School isn't that bad

**Take Me Out**

**Summery:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Okay im sorry, I know I said I would update this yesterday but I had friends here, and I was out all day yesterday, Friday night and today with my mates so hey. Please don't kill me…**

**Lol anyway, looooads of thanks first.**

**Silver Salamander-Lol okay, just chill out. I remember when my friend was writing this really brilliant fic and I was bugging her everyday to update seriously, I used promise her I wouldn't but I would anyway and in science she used to tease me like hell that she might kill one of the characters I liked off and then I kinda gave her a death glare….anyway thanks :P**

**DreamCherry66- Lol thanks a lot; I'll have to read your fic.**

**angelwings0509- I know you keep telling me especially tonight you wouldn't stop going on about how many reviews id got already.**

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness- thanks a lot.**

**werid kidd- thanks, and the reasons Rinoa's so obnoxious is because she had to take care of herself she never had anyone there to help her out. Her father was away at war and her mother was dead so she's been practically on her own all her life and because she's moved school a lot too.**

**Okay anyway, just a little tip before I get on with this, never try to type and eat dinner at the same time people it doesn't end in good results, so anyway story time :D**

* * *

I was so angry with Squall I could have punched him. I stomp into History five minutes early and Selphie and Zell are already in their seats. They wave me over and I take a seat behind Selph who turns around.

"Um, Rin is there anything wrong exactly?" she asks

"Why?" I snap

"Um, because your jacket looks a bit crumpled on the left arm, and you stomped in here and you have a face like thunder." She timidly.

I look at Zell and he nods. I sigh, I didn't want to tell them but they are my friends.

"Well," I look at Selphie and Zell and sigh again " I was walking towards the double doors at the far end of the quad just like you, told me too," Selph nodded "I came across some stupid junkie boys on a bench.." Selph interrupted me halfway through my sentence.

"Were these boys all in black jackets and one of them have brown hair?" she says

I think, did they? I really wasn't paying attention to what they were wearing or what colour their hairs was, I was just wanted to get away from them and that's when Squall decided to show up.

"Rin?" Zell says

"What?" I snap again

"Your face went all twisted for a moment there." He says.

"Oh sorry, anyway I'm not sure Selph I really wasn't paying attention to them I was too bust making sure this guy didn't slime up my jacket which he already did so," I shrug and try to straighten my jacket sleeve out. "Anyway who were they then?" I ask

"Their the 'Turner Brothers.' They are all related to each other, you know brothers cousins etc. anyway their so called 'leader' asked me out to which I said no, and let me tell you this guy wont take no for answer," she says shaking her head.

"Don't I know" I say rolling my eyes.

"Anyway, he kept hassling me so Zell here and Irvine when he eventually decides to show up had um, words.." she said giving me a small wink and Zell smiles and nods.

"So Rin does he need Irvine and I to have words?" He says punching his fist against his hand.

"Nope," I say shaking my head.

"Why not?" Selph says

"Because all this guy had to do was show up and they all ran away." I say

"Let me guess? Hmmm…Does he have brown floppy hair, wears a lot of black and have a very sarcastic attitude a bit like yourself?" Selph says grinning

"I'm not anything like him!" I yell

"I know that! Okay so we've worked out the source of the problem at least," she says

"Wait," says Zell looking a little confused" Are we talking about Squall here?"

"Yes," I snap giving him a death glare.

"Oh." Zell says looking at his feet.

I'm about to tell Zell not to open his mouth and come out with some stupid comment about how Squall supposedly likes me but the door opens and most of the class along with the teacher come marching in.

"We have a new student today. Her names Rinoa Heartilly. Welcome Rinoa. Miss Timlitt will you please explain to Rinoa which page were on and what were doing. The rest of you will read pages 45-70 and write a report about the context of these pages until its time for you to go home." He sits down and everybody pulls out his or her books.

I listen to Selph explain the work, but I don't really do anything I'm too busy thinking about lunch and what I said to Squall, ok so maybe it was a bit mean to do that he was only helping me out after all…Wait am I starting to take back what I said to him? No! I don't need his help and never will. I nod and don't even realise im doing it.

"Yes Miss Heartilly, im glad you understand the work so you won't mind if I give you a homework essay then? Just to catch you up?"

Oh god! I've been thinking about what happened at lunchtime all the while the teachers been talking!

I nod again to show I understand and he nods and he sits down again.

Oh crap! I've just made a complete idiot of myself! Oh you just wait, ill get Squall and I'll get him good.

At the end of the day I march straight out of the room to breathe, it was so stuffy in there it could anyone fall asleep.

"Hey what's the big rush?" Selph says catching me up.

"Nothing, I was falling asleep in there!" I say yawning

"Yeah its kinda stuffy after a double lesson." She says grinning

"So which way do you go home?" She asks as we begin walking down the stairs.

"Oh I'm getting a lift from my dad today, but tomorrow I'll be walking," I say seeing her face drop. "I live in Portland Street."

"Oh! I only live a few roads from there! Hey wanna meet me at the end of your road in the morning and we can walk together?" She says bouncing off the end step.

"Sure," I grin

"Perfect." She says nodding and by now were almost out of the school grounds.

I see my dad waiting in the car on the other side of the road.

"Well I'll see you in the morning," I say

"Yep, " she walks straight down the street and turns around and shouts "Bye Rin!" and waves

"Bye!" I say waving back.

I cross the road and get into the car with a huge grin on my face. My dad of course smirks, because he thinks that he has been proved right again.

"So it wasn't that bad then?" He says seeing the grin on my face "And I see you made a friend."

"Your right I did make a friend and she shares the same opinion as me, im afraid father dearest." I say trying so hard no to laugh

"Oh yes? And what exactly is that?" He laughs.

That all schools are crap." I say nodding 

He laughs at me. Maybe he is right, maybe school isn't that bad after all.

**

* * *

****Well, I hope that wasn't too bad. There's gonna be more in the next chapter I promise and besides im gonna start writing it now.**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	4. Home

**Take Me Out**

**Summery:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Okay its Sunday night now and I've just posted Chapter Three, I apologise if you're reading this on Monday night, it's probably because I got kicked off the pc, or something to that effect anyway.**

**On with the story…**

* * *

My car ride was very enjoyable, I was in such a good mood I let my dad talk about his job, which I had never let him do in front of me before. He talked and was happy and I was happy to listen for a change. Selphie had given me her phone number earlier that day so I could ring her if got bored.

I arrived home and looked up at my house, it was one of those old Victorian ones, which I didn't mind because it looked so stylish and rustic from the outside and the plus was it had three bedrooms and two bathrooms one upstairs and one down stairs. The lounge room was huge as was the kitchen and the garden was huge for which I was thankful because of Angelo.

I opened the front door with my key, and I could hear the scraping of claws against the wooden floor and Angelo came running into view and jumped on me, nearly knocking me over.

"Hey, girl." I say scratching her ears and she barks loudly and goes up the stairs to my room.

"Seems like she really missed you today." My dad says as he walked through the front door.

"Yup, I mean with this face who wouldn't?" I say grinning at him and he laughs.

"You are such a cheeky girl at times Rinoa," he says ruffling my hair

"Hey! Don't touch the hair!" I say putting my hands on top of my head.

He laughs, as he walks through to the kitchen.

I put down my school bag and stretch.

"Oh damn, I'm sorry Rinoa I have to go out for while. Will you okay here by yourself?" My dad says re-appearing.

"Yeah, I could un-pack some of these boxes, or do my homework essay I guess." I say shrugging.

"Good, I've brought some food so you'll have to cook your own dinner. And here's your allowance for being such a good girl this weekend." He says as he hands me some money.

"Thanks dad." I say taking the money and handing him his car keys.

"I'll see you later," he says shutting the front door.

I yawn, and plonk my self on the sofa. I don't know what to do with my self. I really don't, I just keep thinking about lunchtime. Maybe I shouldn't have been that hard on Squall? Look there I go again feeling sorry for him! I really shouldn't have time to think to myself, it doesn't do my mental health any good. Especially when I start feeling sorry for a guy like that.

I get up and go into the kitchen to see what dads left me and its soup. He knows I hate soup. I roll my eyes and I could go to the store and see what they have. Yeah I'll do that, I grab my keys and my mobile and lock the door and trot of down the driveway.

I walk out onto the main road and it's so pretty, all the front gardens but ours have those white little picket fences and most of them have blossom trees. And where its spring, there are blossom petals all over the pavement and road. It really looks like something out of a picture book.

I have a lovely little walk to the corner store. I walk in and look around, I grab the latest magazine and some chocolate along with a few groceries that I need to make some kind of respectable dinner with.

I pay for it with most of my allowance and walk out of the shop; I think everything is going well until….

"Hey girlie!" Shouts some guy from behind me.

I turn and I see the same guys I saw at lunch.

"I thought it was you!" The brown headed one shouts.

"And?" I say

"And, I want to have a little chat with you that's all." He says starting to walk towards me.

"Yeah well you can talk to me from where your standing, unless you want your face smashed in." I spit at him.

"Okay, have it your way." He says stopping and holding his hands up.

"Well?" I say impatiently

"Well, I was just wondering what was going on between you and Squall." He says

"Nothing." I say

"Good, because I was planning to get you to go out with me." He says smirking

"Oh really?" I say as if I was talking to a five year old and the boy nods.

"Well, unfortunately I wouldn't dream of coming with-in ten feet of you. And I suggest if you don't want to have another little 'chat'," I say making hyphen signs with my hands " With Zell and Irvine then you stay well away from me." He screws up his face at me, and I turn and stalk off before he can get a chance to answer.

I turn a corner without looking where I was going and bump right into someone, and fall straight over.

"Sorry," says someone, it sounds like a guy.

"No, it's my fault," I say "I wasn't looking where I was going."

And I lift my head up and my mouth nearly drops when I see who it is.

"That doesn't really surprise me I have to say," Squall says with a smirk on his face holding out his hand to help me up.

"You!" I say, as he pulls me up.

"Yes?" He says

I'm not too sure about this at first and then I look down and he's still holding my hand, he notices too and lets go immediately and we both take a step backwards.

"Look," I say catching his attention " Im sorry for what I said at lunch I shouldn't have over reacted."

"No not really" He says

"Look! I'm trying to apologise here!" I yell at him.

"I know," he says smirking.

"Good, so…what im trying to is I'm great-full for your help." I say

"No problem." He says and just when I think he's finished speaking he opens his mouth again. "Don't let it happen again." And with that he walks around me, like he's the king of the world of something to that effect. It takes me a moment or two to let it sink in and then I open my mouth and shout.

"You JERK!" I yell at his retreating back.

"Whatever, See ya Rinoa." He shouts back at me.

And he walks around the corner and out of sight. I stand there opened mouthed. How does he know my name exactly? And besides it felt really odd when he was holding my hand like that. I was almost flying or that's what it felt like anyway. I snap to my senses immediately because I hear sounds of male voices and I think it's the Turners back to have another go, so I start running. I'll think about Squall and his stupid ness when I get home.

When I reach my driveway my dad's cars already there. I walk in to house slamming the door, walk straight into the kitchen slamming the bag down on the counter and then out again and straight up to my room slamming my bedroom door and collapse on my bed.

Why does he make me this angry?

**

* * *

****Lol, well I did get to finish it for you! And its now 20 to 10 and im being kicked off so hey I might post another chapter tomorrow night, or not seen as you've had two chapters written and posted for you tonight. I don't know, I'll see :P**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	5. Missing

**Take Me Out**

**Summery:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Well three chapters in two nights, aren't you guys lucky? :P **

**Anyway I might not get this finished tonight because I have to finish my art homework shortly.**

**But some thanks first:**

**Griever Weapon- I am updating although I posted two chapters last night, but they may not have shown up on until now :P reminds herself to report to lu that she is now getting the scary reviews instead**

**She-Cat-Thanks, I'm glad you did too :P **

**Anyway writing…**

* * *

I woke the next morning hungry, having gone to bed without dinner. I must have fallen asleep while being angry with Squall, the complete jerk that he is. I turn over to look at my beside clock, and its only 6:30 am. I suppose I'd better get up and have shower before school seen as I slept in my clothes last night. I swing my legs over the side of bed and go to stand up and get a head rush. Great, now I have a headache, I'll never go to bed without dinner again. Damn you Squall.

I traipse out of my room, holding the wall like im some kind of invalid. My dad's still in bed thankfully, he'll probably have a go at me for going to bed without dinner.

Half an hour later I'm dressed and showered. I'm in the kitchen with my school bag packed and in the middle of making coffee, one for myself and one for my dad as a little apology for last night. Plus I don't think the slamming doors etc, could have helped his mood.

I timidly walk up the stairs carrying a hot mug of coffee, I knock on my dad's bedroom door and no one answers. So I open the door finding the bed made, having not being slept in. I walk in further, and some of the drawers are open and his wardrobe is also open with some of the clothes missing.

I drop the cup in horror and it smashes. Where has he gone?!

I run out of the room, leaving the mug lying on the floor with the contents spilled. I run to the other end of the landing to look out of the window. My dad's car was still there but there were tire tracks behind my dad's car, it looked as if they who ever they were. was only here for a short while.

I run downstairs, and into the living room, where there's blood all over the floor and sofa. I switch on the T.V immediately. There as plain as day is the reason my dad's not here, the reason most of his clothes are gone and the reason there's blood everywhere.

There's another war.

The Galbadian Army is at war with some kind of resistance faction in another country. And my dad is a General of the Galbadian Army he must have been dragged away in the middle of the night. Which is odd, because he always gets called or something…

Wait, he would have a left a note! Surely they would have let him leave a note? I run all over the house looking for one. All the rooms, even the bathroom. There's nothing. Nothing. He's gone. And I might never see him again. Damn it! Why did I have to fall asleep! I could have at least been there! Yeah I wouldn't have been able to do anything but still! At least I could have said goodbye. Damn it! I feel asleep! And this is my entire fault!

Hang on, it's not MY fault I fell asleep…Squall! It's his! I'll murder him! It's his fault all of it!

I grab my bag and keys, switch the T.V off and run out of the door, locking it behind me. God, there's even blood on the porch.

I run down the driveway, and half way to school and stop to catch my breath. When I see a woman crying in the street. I approach her and as I bend down to ask whats the matter, she lifts her head. And it's obvious she's been badly beaten.

"Your, father," she says sobbing, "He's General Caraway, yes?"

I'm too shocked for words. So I nod.

"He was dragged off by the Galbadian Army in the early hours of this morning with my husband." She says "I saw him for a brief moment and he asked me to check on you this morning but I just couldn't make it past the drive way, im sorry dear." And she starts sobbing again.

Im too lost for words. But decide I should speak to her.

"Um, thanks," I say patting her on the back a bit. " It's okay im fine really. I'm just going to school like normal and try to get on with life while my dad's away." I say trying to re-assure myself.

"Your very brave, my son was wounded badly trying to fight these men off and he's gone to school this morning too." She says, "He looked awful but I think he decided he'd rather have something to do, than sit at home and mope."

"Well, im going to be late, but do you want me to help you inside?" I ask

"No, no dear I'm fine. You get off to school now. Go." She says picking herself up and limping back off up the drive.

I watch her go sadly and I start walking back up the street, unaware that someone had been watching me all this time.

I got to school ten minutes later. I walked to my locker where a very angry looking Selph was standing with her hands on her hips with Zell beside her.

"Forget something this morning Rin?" She asks, acidly.

"Im sorry, Selph. I've had a really bad night okay?" I say with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Rin? Oh my god, whats wrong?" She squeaks and Zell leans forward a bit more.

"Can we go somewhere private?" I ask, as all the people walking past are starting to stare.

Selphie and Zell walk me to an empty classroom and I walk in a sit down and totally collapse on the desk crying.

"Rin?" Selp says putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah, tells us whats up." Zell says

I lift my head and say 

"You had better sit down this is gonna take a while." I moan

"First I get in from school and my dad and I are getting on really well. The suddenly he takes off, saying he has to go somewhere. I think this is not normal but I ignore it since he gave me my allowance. I the what my dad has left me for dinner so I go to the corner store to get some food I actually like and I have a run-in with the Turners," I sniff

"Oh Rin!" Selph gasps

"That's not the half of it!" I wail" I managed to escape them by stalking off and run right a corner without looking and into Squall of all people and was so much of a jerk I ended up going home in a really bad mood. My dad's car was in the driveway when I got back and I didn't think anything of it apart from you know the usual 'oh he's back' kinda thing." I pause for breath and Zell and Selph nod.

"Anyway I went to my room and slammed the door, and was so angry I must have fallen asleep because I didn't have dinner." I say

"And lemme guess," Zell says " Your dad got really angry at you started shouting etc."

"Well that's what I thought he would do," I gulp a little "If he had actually been there to do it." I wail "I took him a cup of coffee to say sorry this morning and when I walked into his room, the bed was still made most of his clothes were missing and when I went to look in the lounge there was blood on the sofa and the floor!" I yell hopelessly.

Zell's horrified. And Selph puts her arms around me to give me a hug.

"Thanks, but the point is he was dragged away from the house this morning by the Galbadian Army, and they got a couple of other guys too." I yell punching the table as hard as I can.

"The Galbadian Army?" Zell says standing up "Yours dads part of them?"

"Yeah, He's a General." I say putting my head down on the desk.

"Rin, im so sorry," Zell says

"Never Mind, I'm fine." I say wiping my face and standing up.

"Shall we go to lessons? The bells about to ring." I say

"Rin," Selph starts

"I told you I'm fine." I say firmly but I'm not.

Maybe this lesson thing wasn't good idea after all. I have my first two lessons without Selph and Zell. I think about bunking but when I walk in the teacher hands me a note and says that I'm excused from lessons today and that I should go home.

Typical the one place I don't want to be. I have to be. Crap.

Oh well I guess I could go street raking for a while. First I go to Selph locker and slip a note in explaining that I've been excused from lessons and that I'm going home. Then I walk out of the school alone.

**

* * *

****Well, I said in the genre this was going to drama people :P but it will get better for Rinoa I promise ;) Please Review.**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	6. Cheering People Up

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Okay, let me make one thing quite plain to all of you. **

**This fic is entirely from Rinoa's pov. Okay? Im sorry if you don't like it this way but that is the way I've started it and that's the way im going to finish it. **

**lady-rinoa- I'm sorry about the spellings and sorry that you find this disappointing but I cannot help that my pc has a mind of its own. Rinoa's attitude in this chapter is feeling of loneliness, her father having been dragged away from her. I know you like the shy Rinoa but Rinoa has never been shy and lady-like, she's always been very sarcastic and unfortunately this is kinda the point of the fic. I can put chapter titles if you would like me too.**

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness- Lol thanks, um…well think about where the fic is going, and what you you've done so far. This is what I had to do and it helped me. The awkward bit is fitting it in. I hope that helps.**

**Daniel Wesley Rydell- Thanks :)**

**And lastly to angelwings0509 who last in night in an msn convo had to yell at me that this fic was good. Several times in fact :P**

**On with the story, which will get better this chapter.**

* * *

I walk down the steps; passing latecomers who give me the oddest of stares but I ignore them and keep walking. I turn and look up at the school before I carry on down the street. I pass people who keep giving me hard stares as if to say, "You should be in school." But they say nothing. I stop and look across the road and there's a park on the other side of the road. I guess I could take a short cut through here, I mean its not like I'm expected home or anything.

I walk into the park, where there are various trees and small children playing with their mothers. I walk straight past them trying not to look as if I'm staring. I still miss my mum. I walk over and sit on a bench far away from everyone else. I take out my notepad and start to sketch random things that cross my mind, like the photograph in my living room of my mum, dad and me.

I check my watch; Selph and Zell are probably half way through lessons now. I sigh.

"I wish I could go back to school." I say out loud without thinking.

"So do I."

I look up at the person who answered me. His face is obscured by the sunlight but I could tell that it was Squall. I'm really not in the mood for his attitude right now.

"Thanks," He says before I can open my mouth to answer.

"For what?" I say bewildered.

"For being so nice to my mum this morning." He answers and as he moves out of the sunlight to sit down I see the scars and bruises across his face.

"That was your..." I say.

"Yeah," he says quietly.

I sit there astounded, how can a woman so nice have a son like him? I mean he's rude, he's sarcastic, he's obnoxious he's…just like me…

"Does your father go away alot then?" He asks, not looking at me.

"Yeah, I've been forced to move around a lot because of different wars in different states or countries.." I say looking at my feet

"Yeah same here. I've only been in this town just over a year now." He say's looking up at the sky.

"Really?" I say shocked and he just shrugs at me.

"Yup," He says frowning "But hey at least we still got our mums right?"

This is an obvious sad attempt to try and cheer me up. If my mum was still alive it would of worked but instead it made me even more miserable. I feel tears prickle my eyes. For the first time in year's I have the obvious signs of crying I didn't cry when my mum actually died. Maybe because I was five then but still…

"Rinoa?" He says looking at me directly

I can't even manage to speak, so I just shake my head instead.

"She's not.." He starts

I nod again.

"Listen I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you or anything."

"Don't worry about it." I mange to spit out eventually looking up at him.

And I tear my gaze away to watch a small child and his mother pass by, still quite aware that Squall was watching me.

"Let's get out of here." He says standing up immediately.

"But where do we go?" I say

"To your house." He says, pulling me up.

"But, my house is a mess most of the stuff still in boxes anyway." I say shaking my head.

"Well then that's something to keep us occupied isn't it?" He says "Which way is it?"

He looks at me and I'm in a state of shock. Why does he have to be this nice? It's probably because we have something in common now. But I preferred things the way they were. I want to go home and talk to Angelo…

"Angelo!" I suddenly scream.

"Who?" Squall says

"My dog! I was in such a panic I forgot about her!" I wail at him.

"Well like I said which ways your house?" He says

I want to go home yes, but I don't want to be alone. So I find my self-pointing left.

"Well that's a start," He sighs "Hey don't leave that behind that drawings quite good."

I look behind me and my notepad's still lying open on the bench. I grab it and shove it in my bag.

"You didn't see that got it?" I say frowning at him.

"Whatever." He says stalking off

"Hey! Wait for me!" I yell at him, running to catch up.

We walk for about half an hour and finally we reach my driveway. I look up at my house, its still the way I left it this morning.

I start walking up the driveway and Squall follows. I put my key in the lock and I can hear Angelo barking. I open the door and she runs at Squall immediately growling.

"Angelo!" I yell at her.

She backs away, and I run over to her and stroke on the head several times. She retreats and goes to my room where she always is if I need her.

"Sweet dog," Squall says "Knows when to protect her master."

"Yeah especially from strange men." I say smirking

"Since when was I strange to you?" He says leaning in

"Since the day I met you Squall" I say leaning in more "And besides everyone knows the female sex has more brains than men anyway." I say laughing and standing up right.

Squall laughs too. I didn't expect him too. But he did, I expected him to have ago at me or something. I go over to the door and shut it.

"You want a drink?" I say to him

"Yeah," He says dropping his bag.

I walk into the kitchen, and find the paper bag I slammed on the sideboard last night on the kitchen table instead. I take out all of the items I brought last night and one of them happens to be soda.

"Here," I say throwing him a can.

"Thanks," He says as he opens it.

He pulls back the pull ring and where I threw it, it must have fizzed or something because his t-shirt in now soaked in diet-soda. I can't help but laugh.

"This is not funny Rinoa," he says laughing himself "Your incapable throwing ability has landed me with a soda stained shirt."

"Oh well, I'm sorry your Highness. Would you like me to clean it up for thee?" I say smirking at him.

"Naturally." He's says folding his arms.

I laugh and fetch a wet cloth from the sink and he takes off his jacket.

"Well?" He says

"Well what?" I say back

I really should have kept my mouth shut. Where the shirt's wet its sticking to his chest. And this is so embarrassing.

"Begin your cleaning then." He says laughing

"Do it yourself," I say holding out the dishcloth.

"Uh why? It was your fault." He says frowning

I look down, and so does he. He immediately snatches the dishcloth from me, and I laugh it was his turn to be embarrassed. I go over to the laundry basket and fetch him one of my dad's shirts and hand it to him.

"Here," I say holding it out to him

"What do I need this for?" He retorts.

"Well unless you don't want Angelo licking your chest I suggest you put that on." I say smirking at him.

"Whatever," he mutters.

The doorbell rings, and we both look at the kitchen door.

"You put that on and I'll answer the door." I say quickly making my exit.

God that was so embarrassing, I walk to the front door and open it.

"Selph! Zell!" I yell.

"Hey, we bunked off for the rest of the day so we could spend it cheering you up." Selph says with a really big grin on her face.

"I don't need you to really, im fine just go back to school okay?" I say rather quickly

"Rin, whats going on…" Selph starts but she stops she's staring at something behind me.

"Who is it then?" Squall says, I turn around and there he is buttoning up the clean shirt I gave him.

"Looks like she doesn't need us to cheer up Selph." Zell says giving her a nudge.

"It's not like that!" I yell at Zell.

I could have died right there and then on the spot.

**

* * *

****Well I know it started out little sad but I had to cheer it up a bit didn't I? :p and besides I was dying laughing at that last part. Please Review.**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	7. Embarrassed

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Sorry, I started this chapter on Tuesday or Wednesday and didn't get to finish it, mainly because Wednesday I was ill.Thursday I was kicked off the pc after about 10 minutes and last night I went out and couldn't finish it anyway. So sorry about the people. So I've decided to make this chapter extra longer for you. And I probably wont update till Monday again because I have loads of homework to catch up with and I have my cousin here till tomorrow night so shrugs I apologise **

**Some thanks:**

**lady-rinoa-Does it? Cool :P Thanks**

**QTrepe432-Lol thanks**

**Silver Salamander- Lol yeah well you'll love this chapter then ;)**

**DreamCherry66-Lol thanks a lot**

**Daniel Wesley Rydell- Same advice applies im afraid :p**

**angelwings0509- well em shrugs :P**

**On with the story..**

* * *

"What are they doing here?" Squall says looking at Selph and Zell in the doorway. 

"We could ask you the same question." Selph says raising her eyebrows at him.

"No, not really." He says shrugging.

"Rin, is he saying what I think he's saying?" Selph says looking at me horrified.

"No!" I scream at her

I could have died right there on the spot, I mean Selph and Zell have just caught Squall, the supposed loner in the school coming out of my kitchen half naked!

"So then whats he doing here?" Zell says raising his eyebrows at me.

"I, well…I just…" I stutter.

"She was sitting in the middle of Woodlands Park, alone and I decided to come home with her to give her a bit of company okay?" Squall says giving them both very hard stares.

"And a private strip show?" Zell says to him smirking.

I look at Selph for help and she's laughing silently. She looks at me and laughs even more.

"No!" I scream, " I threw him a can of soda okay? It fizzed and ruined his shirt so I gave him one of my dads!"

"Yeah, okay Rinoa." Selph says giving me a small wink. "We believe you right Zell?"

"Yeah, sure. Its not like they could get up to anything in this big house all alone huh?" Zell says smirking.

I look around at Squall for help, and while Selph and Zell are laughing their heads off he gives me a wink, as if to 'say follow my lead."

"Fine, I confess you caught us." He says fighting down a smirk.

"Yeah," I say sighing

"I knew it!" Zell says punching the air.

I smirk at Squall whose trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, we did it there, there and over there." I say pointing to different parts of the room.

This shuts Selph and Zell up they stop and both stare at me.

"Rin, we were only kidding!" Selph says shocked.

"Good," I say smirking "So were we."

"You!" Selph says shocked

"Well, you did deserve that!" I smirk at her

"How did we?" Zell says

"Guess" I say giving him a pointed look

"Rinoa?" Squall says

"Yeah?" I say turning around

"I need the bathroom," He says giving me a hard stare

"Why?" I say

"Why do you think?" He says through gritted teeth

Why could he possibly want the toilet? He hasn't drunk anything, but then again he might have had a drink before he came out..

"Rinoa!" He yells at me. Zell and Selph laugh and I stare at him blankly

"Yes?"

"Bathroom?" He says again

"Oh, straight up the stairs, third door on you left." I said to him

"Thank you" He says dashing up the stairs.

I watch him go. And hear Selph and Zell snigger from behind me

"What?" I say turning to look at them

"Somebody likes Squall." Selph says dancing through the front door.

"Me?" I say looking at her dumbfounded

"No, Zell." She says smirking and putting her hands on her hips

"Really?" I say turning to look at him raising my eyebrows

"No Rin, you!" She yells

"Yeah okay." I say walking past her into the kitchen.

"You do!" She yells at me as she and Zell stomp their way into the kitchen

"No I do not for the last time." I sigh

"Fine, we believe you." Zell says

"What?" Selph says as she turns on him

"Yeah, at least I believe her. I'm not too sure about him though." He says smirking.

"Whatever." I say to him "You guys want a soda or something?"

"Are you gonna throw one at them then? See if you can aim for their shirts?" Squall says announcing his arrival back from the bathroom.

"As a matter of fact I am. But this time I might make aim for Zell hair." I scowl at him.

"So, Rin nice house." Selph says changing the subject

"Thanks," I smile at her

"My house is one of those modern ones on the other side of town." Selph says sighing and looking around the kitchen

"Mine too." Says Zell "We got one of those, but we have a garage where I can practice my.."

"Karate!" Selph and I say grinning at him and he nods.

"So what about you Squall?" Selph asks

"I live a couple of blocks away, so my house is pretty much the same as this." He says shrugging.

"Cool." Zell says

We sort of stare at each other for a moment, I wonder whats going to come up as a topic next.

"So, who wants to unpack some of these boxes then?" Selph says bouncing up and down

"Sure," I nod

Zell, Selph are lead into the living room by Squall. This is just great I have my arch enemy is my house with my friends and their getting along! And after that little misunderstanding too. This is awful! Firstly I don't want Squall in my house! Secondly I don't want him getting along with my friends! Thirdly I don't want to be accused of liking anyone especially by Selph of all people.

**

* * *

****Well there we have it and its Saturday now and 's down at the moment so I'll probably post this tomorrow if I can.**

**Please Review.**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	8. Invitations

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**I apologise greatly. A: I had soooooooo much homework**

**B: I've been drawing the past few nights.**

**And there is no C but hey.**

**Anyway some thanks are in order I think :P**

**Rinny Leonheart- Thanks a lot**

**lady-rinoa -Ugh same here, but thanks for taking the time to read it **

**Daniel Wesley Rydell-Lol thanks :P**

**DreamCherry66- Thank you.**

**angelwings0509- I am, I am**

**Amy – Thanks **

**Silver Salamander- Lol im glad you liked it.**

**Right here we go again.**

* * *

Okay, this is not good. I feel anger, hate and amusement all at once. I hate all men; including Zell he is not helping my mood at the moment by giving me constant looks and raising his eyebrows. I feel anger because Squall is in my house pretending to be 'cool', I feel hate because Selph and Zell keep ex changing glances and going off into a silent fit of giggles and amusement because somehow I find this whole episode funny.

Zell is talking about his karate, I mean I'm not being rude or anything but I wish he would shut the hell up about his stupid karate. Selph seems to be in her own little world and not listening as I am and Squall seems to be listening but not taking much in because he's unpacking boxes and has the occasional glance at me. A now he's doing it again, so im gonna stare him out.

"She's so pretty!" Selph suddenly gasps.

Selph has obviously come across a photo of my mum. I look at her with a blank expression on my face.

"Rin, she looks like just like you," She says with a huge grin on her face "Is this your mum?" She asks

"Yeah," I say silently beginning to unpack another box

I'm quite aware that everyone staring at me but I couldn't care less.

"Where is she Rin?" Selph asks

"Does anyone want anything to eat?" I say standing up quickly "No? Okay just me then." I say walking into the kitchen

I open the door and shut it quickly behind me. I sigh I don't know why I cant tell her my mum is dead is not hard when anyone else asks. Not even when Squall said something about it, maybe it's because my dad's not here.

I walk to over to the cupboard and take out a glass and pour myself some juice. I'm just drinking the last of it when I decide I should go back into the living room.

As I walk in, they all look at me.

"Rin, im sorry" Says Selph looking very upset.

"Hey, don't worry about it you didn't know." I say waving my hand at her

"Are you sure?" She asks anxiously and I nod

"Are we still friends?" She asks

"No, you are now my worst enemy" I state sarcastically

"Really?" Selph says in shock

"No, he is though." I say pointing at Squall

"Whatever" Squall says shrugging.

Zell, Selph and I laugh and Squall just grins like an idiot. He is usually so grumpy and sarcastic I'm not used to this.

"I've decided something." Selph announces.

"What?" I say

"It may be a school night, but I don't want to leave you here alone so I'm gonna stay the night." She grins at me

"But," I say

"No but's coming from you thank you very much." She says as if that finalises the matter.

"Fine, me too." Zell chimes in.

"What about you?" Selph says rounding on Squall

"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to." I say folding my arms

"You don't want me here then?" He says

"Nope, I don't." I say shaking my head.

Zell gives a small cough that sounded oddly like "You do"

"Well seen as you don't, I will have to stay just to annoy you even more." He says smirking

"Fine." I say rolling my eyes.

"Now all we need is Irvine." Zell says triumphantly

"Kinneas?" Squall says in disgust

"Yeah," Zell says staring at him

"Got a problem with him or something?" Selph says giving him an equally hard stare.

"Well yeah," Squall says

"Like what?" Selph hisses at him.

At this point in time I have no idea whats going on, I mean what is Squall's problem with Irvine? Yeah I've never met the guy but still….

"Well if Rinoa wants a womanising pervert in her house you go right ahead and invite him." Squall snaps at the pair of them.

Ah. So that's the problem although Squall's opinions of people have never been truly accurate.

"Well Rinoa?" Selph says rounding on me

"Well what?" I say to her

"Do you want us to invite Irvine?" She says

"Um yeah, go right ahead. He sounds okay enough." I say

"See? Someone's willing to give him a chance." Selph says looking at Squall who rolls his eyes.

"Mind if I use your phone Rin? He should be at home by now" Selph says

"Sure go right ahead." I say "The phones in the hall, it should be connected by now or else you could you use my mobile."

Selph nods and with another hard stare at Squall she leaves the room.

"Don't mind her," Zell says nodding to Selph "She's always had a bit of thing for Irvine."

Aaaaah now I understand! That's why she was sticking up for him! Oh I have to bring this in a conversation in the near future.

"Rin, why are you grinning evilly?" Zell says laughing

"Oh nothing" I say with an angelic look.

Zell laughs and Squall just stares at me, and I poke my tongue out at him.

"Could you be anymore childish?" He says looking at me

"Oh yeah, I have more up my sleeve than that." I say smirking

Squall opens his mouth to reply when Selph came bouncing into the room.

"Irvine's on his way" She says with a grin "I had to give him directions here, you don't mind do you Rin?"

"No, of course not. The more the merrier!" I say smiling at everyone.

"Hear, Hear!" Zell says punching the air.

Squall rolls his eyes. I laugh and so does Selph. This is going to be fun, my first sleepover but under the circumstances it's kinda sad. But im going to enjoy it nonetheless.

**

* * *

****Well there it is. Im sorry I took so long to update I've had so much homework. Please Review**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	9. Irvine Kinneas

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Well im still ill and I hate it. I haven't been to school for 3 days because of it but hey im not complaining :P**

**Anyway I decided to write this chapter now because I off out later and ill only have time to do my art evaluation when I get back.**

**Some thanks first:**

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness- Thanks and her dad (if you actually bothered to read it :P) was taken away to fight in a war.**

**DreamCherry- Yup school sucks I agree with you there **

**Daniel Wesley Rydell- LOL im sure you are :P**

**lady-rinoa- Thanks**

**QTrepe432- lol thanks**

**Heartillyangel- I am :P Thanks**

* * *

I know I said I found this whole thing funny, I take it back. Because this is not funny anymore. I'm actually starting to get very annoyed with Zell and Selph.

They're laughing because of one stupid slip-up. It wasn't my fault! Okay so maybe I should have learned my lesson from last time but still it is kinda funny from another person's point of view.

"Sorry," I say

"I thought maybe you'd learned your lesson from last time. But oh no you had to throw it didn't you?" Squall scowled at me.

Okay so maybe I should stop throwing stuff people I'm crap at throwing anyway maybe that's why it exploded all over him again, and besides how he dare he talk to me that why in my own house.

"Oh no Squall your right I just had to throw it at you and embarrass you. Its just what I do haven't you heard?" I say to him frowning.

This make Selph and Zell laugh even harder, I look down at Selph who completely collapsed on the floor holding her stomach and then at Zell who's holding onto the wall for support.

"Im glad you both find this so amusing." I say to the pair of them and they literally wet themselves.

What's s funny about me throwing him a can and it exploding? Honestly you'd think I'd made friends with a pair of 5 year olds.

"Rinoa?"

"What?" I snap at Squall

"Shirt maybe?" He says

"Oh yeah, hang on" I say

I take one last look at Selph and Zell who are still wetting themselves and sigh. I turn around and open the door into the kitchen. I go to the laundry basket and pick out another one of my dad's shirts. This is his favourite shirt so I'd better not throw anything else at Squall. If I can help it.

I walk back into the living room and Selp and Zell are still laughing.

"Will you two ever shut up?" I say handing the shirt to Squall.

And they laugh even harder. What is so bloody funny? Honestly.

"I'm going to the bathroom to put this on," Squall announces to me "See if you can shut them up while I'm gone."

"Fine," I sigh

"Do shut up the pair of you this is starting to get old." I say putting my hands on my hips.

They both look at me and start laughing again and the doorbell rings.

"Good grief," I say shaking my head and walking into the hallway to answer the door.

When I open the door I see a guy with long brown hair that's tied back in a ponytail, he has a long jacket on, a black hat with a purple shirt and jeans on he looks like something out of an old cowboy western film.

"Can I help you?" I say sarcastically

"You must be Rinoa right?" He says smiling and I nod

"Selph told me you were a bit sarcastic." He says

"Selph? Oh you must be Irvine!" I say surprised.

"Irvine Kinneas at your service." He says bowing to me

"Pleased to meet you." I say trying not to laugh.

"May I come in?" He says smirking at me

"Of course," and I step aside to let him in

He strolls into my hallway and looks around, I show him into the living room where Selph and Zell have calmed down slightly.

"Irvine!" Zell says trying to stand up

"Yes?" He says eyeing them both with mild disgust at least I'm not the only one who finds them both childish.

"You'll never guess who else is here!" Zell gasps

"Who?" Says Irvine staring at them both, immediately paying his full attention to them both. He obviously thinks there's another girl in the house.

"Squall…Leonheart!" Selph pants

"What?" He say in disgust and looks at me

"What the hell is he doing here?" He demands

"Because Rinoa was having a bit of a hard time okay?" Says a voice from behind me.

"Yeah sure she was Squall." Irvine says sarcastically.

What the hell is going on? I look at Selph for help and she shakes her head immeadiately.

"At least I'm not some womanising pervert." Says Squall his face hardening.

"No you're just some loser who goes around the school on his own and never makes friends with anyone." Irvine retorts

I don't want a fight in my house, even thought I'm sure I wanna see who wins.

Squall opens his mouth to shout back.

"HEY!" I shout at the pair of them and they both look at me

"This is my house and I'll say who I want in here or not, that right is not given to either of you! Understand?" I say looking at the pair of them

"Yeah, sorry Rinoa" Irvine says taking his hat off to me and bowing again.

I roll my eyes and look at Squall.

"What?" He says looking at me

"Apology maybe?" I say starting to get annoyed

"I don't apologise to anyone." He says leaning against the doorframe.

"Well in this house you do." I say

He snaps his attention back to me immediately and stands up straight.

"Alright, Sorry." He says

"Not a proper one but never mind," I say "Well who's for food?"

"ME!" shouts Zell and dashes into the kitchen

Irvine nods to me and follows with Squall behind him who looks at me as he passes.

"Brave move Rin." Selph says from behind me

"Huh?" I say looking confused

"Never Mind." She says shaking her head and walking into the kitchen

What? What did I do wrong now? I mean I had to make them apologise didn't I?

**

* * *

****Well that's it. I apologise for updating sooner.**

**Please Review**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	10. Squall and Irvine

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**I'm starting this now because I don't know when I'll I post it because ive had a very rough week and I have two fractured ribs so hey im in a lot of pain.**

**Anyway- some thanks first :P**

**Rinny Leonheart- You'll see, all in good time.**

* * *

"Well, I'd better go get my stuff." Selph announces while were all standing in the kitchen.

"No, you can borrow some of my PJ's" I say to her "They might not fit but hey at least it saves you waling across town right?" I'm just a little bit taller than Selph

"Okay" She says smiling

"Well I'm gonna have to go get my stuff," Squall says

"Yeah you do that," Irvine snorts from the corner of the kitchen

"Yeah, I gotta get mine too." Zell says looking a little nervous

"What about you?" I say to Irvine

"Yeah I have to go too, but do you want me to get us a couple of pizza's or something on the way back?" He says looking around at everyone.

"Yeah, there's not much in the house since.." I say stopping at the end of my sentence.

"Yeah we know Rin," Selph says patting me on the back

"So shall we get going? So we can get back before it gets dark." Zell says rubbing his hands together

"Why? Do you not think that we can take care of ourselves?" I say putting my hands on my hips.

"Nope," Zell says shaking his head.

"Whatever." I say folding my arms and he laughs.

"Off you go then, before I have to shove all three of you out that door." Selph says frowning at them

"Fine," Irvine says

Zell's first to leave the room, he opens the door and walks out its obvious he's nervous about leaving Selph and I in the house on our own for some reason. Irvine's next he takes his hat off to both Selph and I and we giggle like stupid pre-school girls, Squall makes a cough that sounds oddly like "Womaniser" and Irvine scowls at him before taking his leave. Squall walks past Selph and nods at her and she nods back. He stops at me and just looks at me for a while. I feel an odd sensation in the pit of my stomach and I know my cheeks are going red because Selph is giggling at me. Squall stops looking at me and walks out of the room.

A few minutes later we hear the front door slam and we know were in the house on our own. I look at Selph who's calmed down a bit now and is just grinning at me.

"What?" I say frowning at her.

"Nothing," She says grinning even more

"Selphie." I say folding my arms again.

"Wow! You haven't used my proper name in days!" And I give her a pointed look

"Fine, fine. It just seemed like you were really embarrassed that's all." She says leaning on the counter

"I was! So would you be if Irvine looked at you like that." I say smirking

"What?" She shouts

"See?" I say poking my tongue out "You do like him."

"Who…I don't." She says putting her hands on her hips

"Zell told me and yes you do its quite obvious." I say absent-mindedly

"Well you like Squall and its quite obvious." She states

"Selph we've been over this, I do not." I say scowling at her.

"Oh yeah you do." She says pointing at me

"We can't keep having the same argument and I don't." I say folding my arms

"Fine, you don't." She says but its obvious she's not going to let this drop.

"Can we please change the subject now?" I say to her

"Sure, so what do you think of Irvine?" She says trying not to sound to eager.

Its although she's asking my opinion of him for her sake rather than mine. She does like him its so obvious.

"He's okay, besides what the deal between him and Squall?" I say

"Ah yeah that," She says rolling her eyes and I look at her expectedly.

"Well Irvine was dating Squalls older sister Ellone for a while. But while he was going out with her, he was going out with a girl from our school, in fact in our year. Her names Mina and she's the school slut basically. Squall found out because Mina was flirting with him and accidentally let it slip, Squall found Irvine and kicked the basic crap out of him."

"So that's why everyone scared of him." I say nodding

"Yup, that's why and the thing is Irvine and Squall used to be quite good friends." Selph says sighing

"Really?" I say shocked

"Oh yeah," She says nodding "They went to pre-school together."

"Wow," I say, "So it was Irvine's fault?"

"Yeah kinda." She says lowering her head.

"So they've never forgiven each other?" I say to her

"Well no, after Squall beat him up Irvine starting telling everyone about Squall's personal life. Which he didn't share with anyone but Irvine," She says "Squall's dad is in the army you know."

"I know, he told me." I say to her

"Really? He must really….trust you or something." She says correcting herself; we both know what she was going to say.

"No he was just making conversation, some common ground I guess." I say shrugging.

"Of course." Selph says nodding "Anyway Rin, where are we all gonna sleep?"

"In the living room I guess." I say shrugging

"Okay, but shouldn't we get rid of the remainder of these boxes?"

"Yeah I guess." And we both traipse back into the living room.

We start to remove the boxes and move the sofa's around so we have a place to sleep. I wonder how they're all doing, wonder whether Squall is okay about the me inviting Irvine thing.

"Oh yeah, do you know why Zell was so worried about leaving us in the house on our own?" I say to Selph as we clear out the last of the boxes.

"Yeah, lately the Turner gang have been going around breaking into people houses and harassing whoever lives there and if they find you live here then…"

"They'll come here." I say finishing her sentence for her and she nods.

"So Zell was worried they'll come here?" I say to Selph as I look at her

"Yup." Selph says nodding.

"Hey we'll be fine as long as we have Angelo." I say.

"Angelo?" Selph says to me

"Yeah Angelo, my dog. Come on I'll show you." I say to her

We go into the hall way and u the stairs, I look right down the landing and the cup that I dropped this morning is still there and the contents has obviously stuck to the floor because I can see it glistening in the sunlight. I wonder where my dad is…

"Rin? Are you okay?" Selph says

"Yeah fine, follow me." I say leading her straight across the landing to my open bedroom door.

"Angelo, here girl!" I call when I get to the doorway of my room and she barks.

I find her lying on the rug with her tongue hanging out, she barks happily as I enter the room. Selph walks in immediately afterwards and when she sees Angelo she screams with delight.

"Awwh! Cute dog Rin!" She says bending down to pat Angelo on the head.

"Thanks, I've had her since my mum died." I say to her and lowers her head a little "No its fine, my dad got her for me because I needed someone to play with and something to do with my time while he was away."

"And you've had her for?" She says

"About 12 years I guess." I say to her and Angelo barks again

"Who's a good girl then?" Selph says patting her on the head and Angelo wags her tail and rolls on her back for Selph to stroke her stomach.

"She must really like you, she never does that for anyone but me." I say mildly impressed.

"I make quite the impression on people, didn't you notice?" She says grinning

"Oh yeah, obviously so do I." I say pointing out her sarcasm and we both start to laugh.

**

* * *

****That's about it again im afraid :P **

**Please Review**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	11. The Rescue

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**I finished chapter 10 last night so I'm starting chapter 11 now :P**

**Some thanks-**

**lady-rinoa- I know but Chap 10 was longer and so is this chapter gonna be.**

**Squall-l-l- Thanks**

**Rinny Leonheart- Maybe :P**

**A.C.R.C- Lol thanks :P**

**QTrepe432- Thanks**

**Daniel Wesley Rydell- Yes Angelo :P**

**angelwings0509:P thanks**

**Hyvlo- hehe thanks :)**

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness- they might do in the next couple of chapters :P**

* * *

Selph is still really obsessed with my dog; she keeps patting her and scratching her ears, or rubbing her stomach. Just watching her is relaxing, I don't know what im so uptight about anyway maybe it's the fact that the turners are going around breaking into peoples houses or the fact the guy aren't back yet. Either one of them will do just fine at the moment.

"Rin?" Selph says

"What?" I say looking at her

"Door?" She says frowning at me

"The Door? What about it?" I say confused and then I hear the sound of the doorbell "Oh the door!"

"Yeah its been ringing for ages!" She says laughing

"Hey don't you start that again, it took half an hour for you to shut up last time." I say frowning at her.

"Fine, just go answer the damn door!" She says

"Fine, fine." I say waving my hand and walking out of my room.

I walk down the stairs, I take my time because its probably one of the guys anyway and they can wait a little longer.

I get to the bottom of the stairs and the doorbell rings several times.

"Alright, alright can't you hang on three second…" I say as I open the door

"Funnily enough we can't, especially when people keep us hanging around for hours." A boy hisses at me and then sniggers.

It takes me moment to register who this boy is, and then I realise that the boy that just hissed at me was the same one who grabbed my arm on the first the day at school, the boy who was rude to me outside of the store.

"You…" I say

"You thought we wouldn't find you here huh?" He says and all of his mates snigger.

"No actually but I was told you were breaking into people houses for the fun of it." I scowl at him

"Yeah but just to be a little more considerate we'd thought we'd knock this time, seen as it is your house." He smirks

"Well I'm surprised you actually had the brains to think." I sneer "But then again, im surprised you'd have enough brains to put one foot in front of the other."

"You what?" He says screwing up his face

"Oh nothing, I suppose that a little complex for you isn't it? Thinking and everything else that comes naturally with it. Now if you don't mind I'd rather go and talk to my dog because even her intelligence level is higher than yours." I say going to slam the door but he puts his foot in the way.

"No one insults me like that and gets away with it." He says putting his hand on the door and pushing it open even further.

I stand my ground and I don't back away, I wont give him the pleasure.

"Rin whats.." Selph says appearing at the top of the stairs

"Oh look it's the other one!" He jeers pointing up at Selph "You know what boys? I think ive made my decision I want this one," He says pointing at me "I don't care which one of you has the other one."

I open my mouth to shout at him, but nothing comes out and I just stand there horror struck.

"Going to say something were we?" He says taking a step closer and I don't move.

I don't look at him; I focus on his gang of mates who are watching from behind who are starting to look a little nervous and are starting to focus on something behind them.

"Well?" He says moving even closer and I look directly at him and then up at Selph who standing there with a great smile on her face obviously she can see something I can't.

I shake my head at him and look behind him again he mates are running off across my lawn. I wonder why that is…….

"Good, this'll make my job a little easier." He says smirking

"What job exactly?"

He turns around and I stare at who's in front of me.

"Yeah Squall I wonder what job he whats to do exactly." Irvine says folding his arms.

"Now are you gonna get out of here or do you need some more words with my knuckles." Zell says cracking his knuckles

I stand there open mouthed, I can't believe this. The Tuner boy runs out of the front door immediately shouting something back at us that I couldn't hear.

"I don't…Where on earth did you three come from?" I say

"Now Rinoa I thought you had already learnt the facts of life?" Irvine says smirking

"That's not funny." I scowl at him

"I have to agree with her Irvine." Zell says shaking his head.

"Fine, I was trying to lighten the mood people." He says shrugging and going to shut the front door.

"Well you could always lighten the mood by trying not to lighten it, if you get my meaning?" Selphie says reaching the bottom of the stairs.

I start laughing, that's all I can do. I'm in shock. How did they know? And besides I think everyone knows how lucky it was that nothing actually happened or Zell would have had to use his knuckles. Everyone is still laughing I look around and realise how lucky I am to have friends like them.

"So Rinoa, what would you have done if we hadn't of shown up?" Zell says folding his arms

"I was just about to crack him one." I say

"Sure," Zell says rolling his eyes

"Hey, you wanna piece of me?" I say putting my hands on my hips and everyone laughs again.

**

* * *

****There we are, sorry it's kinda short.**

**Please Review**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	12. PJ's

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**I apologise greatly I have not been allowed on the pc since last Monday night :P and I was doing mostly homework etc anyway and ive been dragged out by my friends for about 3 days in a row, but today I refused because I wanted to start this chapter and besides its my half term I'll do what I want right:P**

**Anyway before I go do my art homework im going to do this for you, otherwise im afraid you'll kill me.**

**And now some thanks for all the people who reviewed :D**

**Hyvlo- Hehe I thought I'd add that in there for you :P**

**Silver Salamander- Thanks, its fine :P I know how it feels **

**AAOTD- Sorry that was kinda short but I was in a very bad mood then and I just needed to post it to get it out of the way.**

**Rinny Leonheart- Thanks, Squall was the one who said "What job exactly?" first :P**

**DreamCherry66- Thanks**

**XAFChickax- I know they could -; I promise I will make them longer but it depends on whether I'll get the time to type them.**

**Squall-l-l- Like I said before up there they will be longer**

**Laurendil- Thanks a lot for this review I was round my friends house when I was reading this review and it made me laugh a little because my friend was saying "Is it really that good then? I might have to take a look" :P**

**Heartillyangel- Sorry I did leave you waiting -;**

**Reisu- Everyone this is my friend and my mother (she's not really my mother, my friend and I call her that to be stupid :P) Anyway thank you mother :P**

**Daniel Wesley Rydell- Oh she will :P She will**

**Angelprincessrinoa- awwh thanks a lot :D **

**Anyway I think I should thanks to This-Rin because she read it and started bugging me about it, and I suppose I deserve it for bugging her :P but oh well :P Lu do me one favour :P review next time :P**

**I suppose I'd better get on with this before you kill me :P**

* * *

I really wish I hadn't agreed to this sleepover now, I feel like an idiot and Irvine just had to bring scary movies with him. Well his definition of scary is different to mine. It's kid stuff, well maybe not because it scaring the living crap out of her. I suppose that's the idea though. Irvine is a pervert he brought scary movies to scare Selph so she'll cuddle up to him. Not like she wouldn't even without the scary movies. I laugh and everyone looks at me.

"What?" Says Zell from his spot on the floor

I look around at everyone. Selph who's cuddled up to Irvine and is pale white, Irvine who smirking his head off, Zell again who's giving me a puzzled look and then at Squall who raises his eyebrows at me.

"Nothing." I say clearing my throat and grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Right," Zell says going back to the T.V

Gradually everyone goes back to watching the film, where some mad man is chasing a girl around with a chainsaw. I eat my slice of pizza quietly and I can still feel someone's gaze on me.

"Squall stop looking at me unless you don't want your jugular ripped out." I say without looking at him. Everyone looks at me again and Selph starts giggling.

"Anyone want a drink or anything? Im starting to get bored of this." I say pointing at the T.V

"I think we all do." Selph says

"How about some soda? I'll see if we've got any left after mister Dincht here decided to drink most of it earlier," I say with a pointed look at Zell

"Well threatening the Turner's is thirsty work." He says smirking

"Funny," I say throwing my hands up in the air and walking away

"Wait for me!" Selph shouts and grabs my arm.

We walk into the kitchen and Selph lets go.

"So what was the laughing about earlier?" Selph says

"Nothing you wouldn't get it." I say smiling

"Tell me!" She says

"Nope," I say shaking my head and reaching into the cupboard for a glass.

"Fine." She grunts folding her arms.

I put some glasses on a tray with the remainder of the soda.

"Are you coming?" I say to Selph who's still in a stress

"Might as well," She says shrugging and trying not to smile.

"Yeah or Irvine might miss you. I'm sure he loves having you snuggled up to him." I say smirking, opening the door with my free hand and walking back into the living room.

"Took you long enough," Zell says sitting up and taking the tray from me.

"RINOA! GET HERE NOW!" Selph shouts from the kitchen doorway what I just said must have sunk in finally then.

All the guys look at me and then at Selph and then at me again.

"Excuse me," I say smiling to all three of them. "Yes?" I say innocently to Selph

"Kitchen. Now. No excuses." She breathes and walk's back into the kitchen slamming the door.

"Whats her problem?" Squall says

"Nothing that concerns you." I say without looking at him again and following Selph back into the kitchen.

"Well?" Selph snorts after I've closed the door.

"Nothing, I just thought it was true." I say shrugging and trying not to laugh.

"That's what you were laughing at in there!" She says pointing at the door.

I laugh and clap.

"No shit Sherlock." I say

"I should hit you for that, but I guess…" She says smiling at the floor

"You like him huh?" I say

"No shit Sherlock," She says smiling and putting her hands on her hips and I laugh too.

"Now shall we go and re-join them?" I say

"Yeah but can I sit next to you?" She says

"If you don't mind Squall sitting next to you then be my guest." I say smirking

"Fine." She says rolling her eyes.

When we re-enter the lounge the guys don't even bother to look up, they're too engrossed in the film. I sit down and Selph sits down next to me cuddling a cushion. Irvine gives me a very pointed look and a raise my eyebrows at him.

Somebody screams and I jump, it's only the woman on T.V but still…

"Im gonna get changed," Selph says yawning

"What time is it then?" I say

"11:30" Squall says looking at his watch

"Bloody hell" Zell says jumping up

"People, people." Irvine says looking completely relaxed.

"What?" I snap at him

"It's only 11:30," He says smiling

"Only!" Zell says gawping at him

"I'm usually still out now." Irvine says taking his hat off

"Womanising no doubt." Squall says sarcastically

"Actually," Irvine says standing up

"Hey!" I scream, "What did I say to you two earlier? No fighting in this house! Now Selph you can get changed in the bathroom, I'll change in my room and you three well…you can take turns using the bathroom after Selph."

"Fine," Squall says rolling his eyes and sitting down again.

"Whatever," I say stomping out of the room

I end up stomping up the stairs into my room and straight over to my bed where my PJ's are laid out, there still flat and neat where I didn't get any chance to put them on last night before I fell asleep. Typical. If only I hadn't fallen asleep. I pick them up and notice there my blue ones with white clouds on them. Everyone's gonna laugh again. Especially Selph and Zell. Squall will be probably find it amusing as well. What do I care what he thinks anyway?

I put them on and look at myself in the mirror; I look like some kind of five year old. Oh well it cant be helped, im just going to have to bear it like an adult. Or I could just lock myself in my room for the rest of the night. I sigh and there's a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I say wincing

"Rin? Are you okay? You're taking an awful long time in here." Selph says sticking her head around the door.

"Fine," I sigh

"Oh my god!" She says seeing my PJ'S

Here comes the sarcastic comment.

"Snap!" She shouts jumping through the doorway.

"Selph!" I say and start laughing, she laughs too.

"Where on earth did you find those?" I say still laughing

"They were on the side of the bath." She says.

"I didn't know I had another pair." I say sighing

"Why so glum? I think there groovy." She says spinning around in them.

"You what?" I say doing a double take.

"I said I think there groovy Rin, weren't you listening?" She says giving me a slight shove.

"Right that sentence just earned you ownership of crazy town." I say folding my arms.

"Fine, I'll prove I'm not scared of what they think." She says nodding her head.

"Who?" I say

"The downstairs, that's what your scared of right?" She says

"No." I say shaking my head.

"Fine prove it." Selph says pointing to my open bedroom door.

"Fine, I will." I say marching out of the door and down the stairs.

I march across the hallway and into the lounge. All three of them stop and look at me for a second and then just carry on rummaging through their bags.

"See? They don't care." Selph says appearing at my side.

"Who said they did?" I say smiling

"Exactly." Selph says throwing her hands up in the air.

"What would we care about?" Zell says confused.

"Nothing Zell." I say giggling and he gives me and odd look.

"So anyway Rin," Selph says clearing her throat.

"Yeah?" I say

"Um, where's your bedding and my sleeping bag?" Selph says

"Upstairs in my room?" I say

"Well would you like to go get it?" She asks.

"Yeah you wanna help?" I ask

"Um no." Selph says smiling

"Oh okay then I guess you could share Irvine's sleeping bag," I say whisper to her as I walk past.

I get half way up the stairs when I hear footsteps behind me.

"So you took what I said seriously then?" I say turning

"I don't know what you said," Says a male voice.

"What are you doing?" I say to Squall

"Selphie asked me to help because she said she's tired." He says

"Right," I say turning and continuing up the stairs "Tired my arse." I mutter.

**

* * *

****There we are its longer just like I promised :D And there might be another chapter tomorrow.**

**Please Review.**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	13. Breaking and Entering

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Sorry everyone, I was gonna start this on a Friday but something more important cropped up :P And yesterday I was dragged out shopping with my mum and today ive been doing 6 hours worth of art homework. So anyway…**

**I want to thank everyone who's reviewed this story so far. **

**Silver Salamander- Thanks**

**Rinny Leonheart- Very soon :P**

**Hyvlo- Thanks**

**Angelprincessrinoa- You'll see :P**

**Daniel Wesley Rydell- lol :P**

**lady-rinoa-Thanks**

**angelwings0509- Thanks em :P**

**Squall-l-l- Thanks**

**crazycutie2- Thanks a lot**

**Heartillyangel- You'll enjoy it even more after this chapter**

**A.R- Thanks :D**

* * *

I hate Selph, I really hate her. Thanks to her I am now hunting through the boxes in my room with Squall, who I don't like anyway. He's now rooting through a box I know is full of safe stuff like stuffed animals instead of something like say underwear?

I can hear the T.V downstairs, its obvious they have it on music channels because it's blaring out like there's no tomorrow. Typical, I'm out of the room five minutes and they think they can do what they like. I hate this, plus I think the sleeping bags' in my dad's room and I really don't want to go in there. Squall could go and get it I guess, or I could go downstairs and drag Selph up here by her hair supposedly tired or not.

"There's nothing in here." Squall says turning to me " Just a load of stuffed animals."

"Oh sorry I didn't know." I lie

"Well where else shall I look?" Squall says folding his arms

"In my dad's room, I would except…" I say

"Its fine." Squall says walking out of my room

"But you don't know where it is!" I say running out after him

I look around and it looks like he already found my dad's room and had already opened the door.

"Hey!" I say marching down the hallway

"What?" Squall says turning around

I open my mouth to have a go at him and I put my foot in something wet and sticky and slip. I fall forwards, shut my eyes and brace myself for the impact of the floor. I hear someone running towards me and I fall forwards on to something soft but that collapses as well.

When I open my eyes I'm on top of something soft. I lift my head slightly and look up. My mouth drops open at who I see.

"You really should be more careful you know, I won't be around to catch you all the time." Squall says rubbing the side of his head.

"You but I.." I say trying to sit up and all of my limbs fail me and I collapse again.

"See? You really should be more careful." He says smirking

"Shut up," I say trying to get up again.

"Whats going on in here?" Selph says from the doorway and when she sees the situation, which must look very bad from where she's standing she gasps.

"Look's like Squall couldn't wait any longer!" Irvine says leaning against the doorframe.

Selph starts to laugh and I get up very quickly and brush myself off.

"I slipped," I say scowling at the pair of them

"Sure Rin," Selph says laughing her head her head off.

"Oh yeah?" I scowl again "What do you call that wet sticky patch underneath your foot then?"

Selph stops laughing and lifts her foot up disgust.

"I..Ew…How did you know that was there?" She says eyeing me up suspiciously

"Because I did that this morning, I dropped the cup, remember?" I say triumphantly

"Oh..Yeah. She has a point Irvine she did drop a cup this morning out of shock," Selph says to Irvine who's smirking and shaking his head

"No, no Selph that stain was probably already there! She…" Irvine says smirking

"I, what?" I scream at him

"You noted there was a stain there and," Irvine smirks

"What?" I spit at him

"Decided to accidentally slip," He says making hyphen sings with his fingers

"Oh yes, because I really wanted to subject myself to the embarrassment of throwing myself on Squall," I say putting my hands on my hips and rolling my eyes.

" Don't tell me either of you didn't enjoy that?" Irvine says

"I did not," I say shaking my head

"And neither did I." Squall says firmly

"Sure," Irvine says

"Look Irvine not all men are womanisers like you." Squall says

"You wanna a bet?" Irvine says clenching his fists

"Yeah I do," Squall says doing the same.

I open my mouth to scream at the pair of them when Zell comes crashing into the room.

"What?" I snap at him

"There's someone at the backdoor trying to force their way in," Zell says gasping for breath

"The Turner's." Selph says looking at me

"Their obviously back for more," Zell gasps

"Right, and we'll give them the fight of their lifes right?" Irvine says smirking and wondering out of the room closely followed by Squall and Zell.

"Don't worry Rin, they'll be fine." Selph says reassuringly

"Who says I'm worried about them? I'm more worried about my own hide thank you very much," I smirk and Selph clears her throat "And maybe yours a little too,"

"Thanks Rin, that's really considerate." She says trying not to smile.

I try to suppress a laugh but it doesn't work and we both end up giggling, and there's a loud bang from downstairs and we jump.

"I think we'd better," I say

"Stay here?" Selph suggests hopefully

"Honestly, follow me," I say walking out of the room

"But…" Selph stutters.

Honestly how can someone be so scared of a little noise? I wonder what the almighty men are going to do about it? I suddenly get the vision of them all as superheros and start to laugh uncontrollably especially seen as their all wearing spandex. I walk along the hallway quietly laughing to myself and down the stairs I get to the bottom when someone grabs my arm from behind. I turn around my fist clenched ready to hit whoever it is and a girl squeaks.

"Selph?" I say lowering my hand

"Sorry Rin, I didn't mean to scare you," She says

"I wasn't scared, it was just instinct that's all." I say calmly

"Sure it was," She says rolling her eyes

"Anyway please don't do that again Selph or I might just knock you out next time." I say

"Whatever, can we just get out of this hallway and back to the guys?" She says grabbing my arm.

"Hey that's my word!" I say scowling

"Rin!" She hisses digging her nails in

"Fine, fine" I say rolling my eyes and guiding her into the living room.

I open the door and all I can see is black, someone's turned the lights off. I try and feel my way in with Selph still clinging to my arm. I put my hand on something soft and think it's the sofa when a hand grabs me. I close my eyes, scream immediately and lash out at whoever it is. There's yell and a heavy thud.

The lights switched on and I open my eyes. Zell's on the floor rubbing the side of his face, Squall is standing there staring at me and Irvine's by the light switch. While Selph is standing in the door way as white as a sheet.

"Well you certainly can pack a punch Rin," Zell says getting up again

"Well I though you were some creep that had invaded my house!" I scream at him taking very deep cleansing breaths.

"Why are all of the lights off?" Selph asks

"We were trying to gain the element of surprise and catch them out," Irvine says

"Yeah well you certainly gained the element of bloody surprise." I hiss at him

Squall opens his mouth to say something, obviously its sarcastic because he has that stupid smirk on his face and there's another loud thud from the back door, and this time you can actually hear the door swing open.

"You two stay here," Zell says to Selph and I "We'll go,"

And they just creep over to the kitchen door and prise it open and run in! I mean whoever's in there certainly will get the meaning of element of surprise. There's a loud scream and a yelp of "Let go of me!" and it sounded like a woman's voice. I look at Selph, who's standing there opened mouthed.

I run into the kitchen and there's a brunette, in her mid 40's fighting for her life against three teenage boys.

"Let go of her!" I yell at al three of them

"Why? She was trying to break in here!" Zell yells at me

"I wasn't trying to break in here at all! I lost my keys that's all." She yelps as Zell tightens his grip on her

"Why would you have keys?" Zell asks

"Because she's my aunt!" I scream at the three of them.

"She's," Squall says

"Your," Irvine says

"What?" Zell says in disbelief

"Yes, she's my aunt okay? And I'd rather not have her suffocate thank you Zell," I huff at all three of them and they realise her muttering apologies.

"Well it's nice to see that Rinoa has three handsome young men to protect her," My aunt says straightening herself out.

Zell looks at the floor clearly he's embarrassed, Irvine stands up straighter and Squall looks at me. Again I get on odd sensation in my stomach, I poke it and it doesn't go away.

"Firstly Aunt Julie, they are not handsome there just some annoying guys from my year." I smirk at them

"Oh are we now?" Irvine says folding his arms

"Yeah you are." I say nodding

"Fine!" Irvine says sticking his nose up in the air

"It's lovely to see you've found yourself some friend's Rinoa but are all of them boys?" She says sceptically

"No!" I scream at her

"You make that sound like a bad thing!" Irvine protests

"I wasn't saying it is, I'm only saying that I think Rinoa would have made more girl friends rather than boys," She says

"Well only one," I say with all honesty

"Just one?" She says in surprise

"Yup, but she makes enough noise for about 20 girls, isn't that right Selph?" I call into the living room

"Yeah that's right," She says bouncing into the kitchen as happy as a clown and rushing straight over to my aunt and starts to shake her hand "Hi, I'm Selphie and this is Irvine, Zell and Squall." She says pointing to each of them in turn.

"Okay, would you like to calm down now?" She says pulling her hand out of Selph's grasp

"Well at least we know that sarcasm runs in the family," Irvine says not being able to keep his mouth shut

"Hey!" I say and everyone starts laughing even me.

I look around at everyone having such a good time after the whole ordeal, I mean I was afraid I was just scared for Selph's sake, I'm not one of these so called damsels in distress. Or am I?

* * *

**Well now I throw myself at al of your feet and beg you too forgive me. Im soo sorry ive been so caught up with stuff that I really honestly forgot about typing this. I've made the chapter longer just like I promised. I know how you feel when you have to wait weeks for people to update their fanfic's so again I apologise.**

**There was some fan-art drawn by angelwings 0509 and its here:**

**http: and Selphie are in anime form though :P which is good because everyone loves anime right:P**

**Please Review**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	14. Aunt Julie

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Okay its Sunday 6th March today, hopefully ill get this finished tonight if not my apologies :P and besides I got out of bed to come and do this for you, ive been ill all day :P**

**Okay I want to see what you all think of this idea, when I've finished this fic, my friend says that I should do a sequel. What I want to know is, should I?**

**Rinoa Leonheart 17- Thanks a lot.**

**QTrepe432- Yeah I will :D **

**Angelprincessrinoa- How many times must I apologise? Im sorry I had a lot of school work :P**

**Hyvlo- LOL you will love it:D Heartillyangel- Not if I have a say in it, I wont :D **

**Daniel Wesley Rydell- I know, it didn't show up.**

**lady-rinoa- For as long as I want them too**

**Squall-l-l- Thanks :D**

**A.R- Nope we cant**

**Rinny Leonheart- It will, you'll love Rinoa's aunt, she's gonna be worse than Selphie ;)**

**Anyway I think I'd better start getting on with this..**

* * *

"Now you boys go and get my bags from my car," My aunt instructs them now we've got everything sorted.

"And what if we refuse?" Irvine smirks at her

"Then I would say you're not to old to put across my knee young man," She replies without looking at him.

I can't help but laugh; I start giggling and Squall looks at me again and just keeps on staring. I avoid his gaze and look at Selph who seems to be fighting with herself, whether to laugh or not.

"Chop, chop we haven't got all day!" She smirks at them and practically shoves them all out of the door. "And you dear please go and make me a couple of tea will you? There's a good girl."

Selph looks at me and I shrug at her, so she traipses off to the kitchen, without a backward glance. As soon as the kitchen door shuts I turn around to my aunt who's looking at me with a knowing grin on her face.

"What?" I say

"He likes you," She says without any concern

"Who?" I say pretending to not know what she means.

"The one in one of your dad's old shirts, you know the one with the brown hair." She says rolling her eyes

"Squall? Ha!" I say trying not to laugh at her

"Don't deny it, I know you like him as well." She says without a care in the world.

"I don't!" I scream at her

"You do," I open my mouth to scream back at her and she cuts in front of me knowing exactly what im about to say "You do Rinoa, end of story."

"But I.." I whimper helplessly

"Don't argue with me," She says sternly

I open my mouth to say that's she's not the boss of me at all, and the front door swings open again. I see Zell first and just start laughing. He's armed with two bags in his right hand, three in his left and one in his mouth. He drops it on the floor immediately.

"Will you help? This is in no way funny Rin," He scowls at me.

"Really?" I say through a fit giggles.

"Oh honestly," My aunt says "Here," And she picks up the bag "Open," She says to him and Zell opens his mouth and she puts the bag in it. "Now take those up to Rinoa's dad's room will you? There's a dear."

I start laughing again, I just can't help it. I love her and everything but she can be so annoying at times. Squall and Irvine traipse in again in just the same state as Zell, They both stop and look at me. The kitchen door swings open and Selph walks in carrying a try with a pot of tea on it, with milk, sugar and a cup.

"Thank you dear," My aunt says taking the tray from her.

Selph looks at me and by this time my eyes are brimming with tears.

"What?" She says rushing to my side and I look at Squall and Irvine

She doesn't say anything at first she doesn't even grin, and then out of nowhere she just literally collapses at my side laughing and I can't hold my laughter any longer either and I start again too. Zell's just about reached the bottom of the stairs when he sees as both collapsing.

"Laugh it up ladies," He says folding his arms

"Oh don't worry dear they will, you boys want a hand?" My aunt asks them politely and they all shake their heads. "Fine, fine."

They all walk very slowly up the stairs, Zell navigating Squall and Irvine up the stairs. I start to calm down a little but Selph keeps laughing, and stays that way until the guys come down again.

"Now, listen here you lot," My aunt says and we give her our full attention, well not Selph but still at least the majority of us are listening. "You are not going to sleep in the living room. Rinoa and…"

"Selphie." I say

"And Selphie are going to stay in Rinoa's room. And you boys are going to sleep in the spare room. And seen as you all seem to be in your PJ's anyway you can all go to bed because it's getting on for 12 o clock now,"

"Oh my god! You're kidding? I have a maths exam tomorrow!" Selph screams suddenly

"Oh so you were listening then?" I say and she gives me a stern look.

"Anyway off to bed all of you. Rinoa will show you where the spare room is." And she bustles off to the kitchen.

"Okay, well it looks like were going to bed then." Irvine says

"Yeah! Damn straight!" Selph says as grabs her stuff and runs to the stairs.

"Well," I say to the three of them "Grab your stuff and I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

So they grab their bags of stuff and sleeping stuff and follow me up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about the mess," I say, as we walk up the stairs "I haven't had much time to get this place sorted."

"It's fine." Irvine replies

I lead them up to the end of the landing where the window is and through a door into a medium sized room.

"Well here it is, night guys!" I say shutting the door behind them as they all pile into the room.

Oh man, I can't believe she's actually here, the worst person I could have in the house now apart form Squall of course. This whole situation is his fault. I walk into my bedroom and Selph's already asleep. What a cruel world, she's already asleep but then again I guess she can't tease me about Squall at least.

I walk over to my alarm and set it for at least 6, and put it down next to Selph's head just to teach her a lesson for teasing me. I pull back the covers and slip in between them and the freshly laid sheet, seen, as I didn't actually sleep in my bed last night.

I look out of the window and to the night sky, that's filled with stars, and the moon. I remember when I was little when my mum and dad used to stand me on the windowsill of our old house and tell me the story about the man in the moon. I'm too old to believe it now but I miss those stories and I miss my mum. And now my dad too.

**

* * *

**

**Date Finished: Tuesday 8th March**

**Sorry I finished this last night but I wasn't allowed to post it cos someone wouldn't let me rolls eyes :P**

**Anyway**

**Please Review.**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	15. New's

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Right it was about 21:18 when I first started answering reviews, its now 21:43! Probably because of random msn conversations but hey :P**

**Its Monday 14th March and ive just spent since 4:30 doing my History Coursework ; I apologise for the lateness of this chapter I was supposed to start it last Tuesday night but my phone rang and I was talking to someone for about 2 hours :P and then again on Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday. Last night I had my friend here and when she went home my mum kicked me off the PC all together so..yeah.**

**Anyway Reviews- Thanks Everyone :D**

**Silver Salamander- My point exactly, but someone wont listen.**

**Daniel Wesley Rydell- I know so do I. In fact I hate all aunts and uncles. Long story, don't ask :P**

**Rinny Leonheart- LOL told you :P**

**Hyvlo- I know, I felt like creating this really annoying character, much, much more annoying than Selphie could ever be anyway.**

**Squall-l-l- Thanks**

**Angelprincessrinoa- Its gonna be good, believe me**

**lady-rinoa Urgh, don't talk to me about work. Ive just spent the last week doing nothing at all and not able to get on the pc for personal reasons but tonight I discovered a piece of coursework that's due in tomorrow. I started at 4:30 and finished at about 9:00 so hey.**

**A.R- Thanks**

**crazycutie2- Thanks, oh you will :P Its gonna be funny**

**AAOTD- Damn right its gonna be :D Anyway I know its not the site wont let me put it on there, so im gonna put it in my profile at one point for you all to have a look at ok?**

**That is when I get time to do my profile.**

**Heartillyangel- Thanks a lot :D There will be ;)**

**Rubymuto- How'd do you know that there's not gonna be:P**

**angelwings0509- lol, matt stop having stressy fits:P Thanks em and the picture thing still makes me laugh, if you know what I mean:P**

**MafGoldenHeart- Thanks :D**

**Angie- I am, I am :P**

**Angel Of Apocolypse- yeah thanks, but I can't seem to find your e-mail addy so ill put mine at the end of this chapter ok?**

**Steve- Thanks**

**Aznchicki- Lol thanks a lot :D**

**Anyway on with it I guess because E.R starts in exactly 10 minutes and I love the show :P**

* * *

I open my eyes and it's just after sunrise. I look down at the clock next to Selph's head; it's just after quarter to six. Selph's obviously still asleep because I'm sure you could hear her snoring from about fifty miles away. I swing my legs out of bed and stretch. There's no way I'm gonna be able to go back to sleep with that racket going on, and besides I would only be able to get another ten minutes sleep.

I tread carefully over Selph who's spread out all over the floor and open my bedroom door to hear humming from downstairs. I try to not slam it, because A, Selph is still asleep as is everyone else. B, because my aunt is up already. C, because she's singing the song my mum wrote when I was little and my aunt is now humming it. I sigh frustrated, and unhappy. My dad used to go around singing it just after my mum died and because it reminded me of her it used to drive me insane.

I walk down the stairs to find my Aunt 'spring cleaning' the lounge. She's got her back to me but she knows I'm there, so she immediately stop's humming and just carries on dusting.

"Don't stop on my account," I say to her grumpily

"I stopped because I didn't think you liked that song dear," She says without looking at me.

"I did like that song when my mum was alive," I say acidly putting an emphasis on the 'when'.

"I don't see what the problem is, its just a song," She says without looking at me again and carrying on.

"Oh whatever," I say walking into the kitchen.

I start to make myself a cup of coffee, slamming everything down on the counter as I get it out. Then slamming the cupboard doors as put it away again. A few minutes later I'm sitting at the breakfast table when I hear a very loud scream from upstairs and I start laughing. I hear someone stomping down the stairs and the kitchen door banging open.

I turn around to look at Selph, who has her hair sticking up in all directions, looking very shocked, and clutching my alarm clock in her hand.

"Morning Selph, sleep well?" I say with a smirk

"You evil cow!" She hisses at me

"Well maybe you shouldn't tease me," I say turning back around to the table and sipping my coffee

She sighs, and comes and pulls up the chair next to me.

"You know it wasn't just me," She says curtly

I look up at her and she has this evil little smile on her face.

"And the guys are still asleep," I say catching on.

Selph smiles and nods, she picks up the alarm clock and sets it for 5 minutes past six. We both stand up from the table smirking but without saying a word. We walk past my Aunt whose still humming and tiptoe quietly up the stairs. We sneak along the landing and to the end room.

Selph opens the door slowly and all three of them are still flat out.

I tiptoe around them all with the clock and place on the table in the corner and set it just loud enough for them all to hear. When I turn around Selph is re-arranging their hands. I try so hard not to laugh at what I see.

Zell has his left hand on Irvine's backside, his right on his own head. Irvine's hands are nowhere to be seen. And Squall's right hand is in his hair while his left hand is on Irvine's back.

I look at Selph who smiles triumphantly and we both have to hold our noses to stop ourselves from sniggering to death. I tiptoe around them all to the door and out of it closely followed by Selph who shuts it quietly behind her. We quietly walk back downstairs and sit back at the table after I've made Selph a cup of coffee and we wait.

A few minutes later we hear several yells, and about three screams of

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

I look at Selph and we both crack up laughing. I wish I could have seen their faces, I really do. Especially Squall's.

We hear all three of them stomping down the stairs and try to regain our composure. They enter looking disgruntled and looking shiftily sideways at each other.

"Have a nice nights sleep?" I say trying not to laugh or smirk for that matter and its not working terribly well.

"Fine thanks, the only thing that ruined it was waking with these two all over me! Honestly can no one resist?" He says flicking his hair back, which had come out from its neat ponytail.

I look at Selph and she's gone completely red where she's trying to laugh without being seen or heard.

"Really? I'm shocked at you both!" I say pretending to gasp.

"I didn't do it!" They both shout at me at once.

All three of start protesting it wasn't their fault. I look at Selph and she looks at me and we both start laughing immediately.

"Wait, there was an alarm clock on the table!" Zell yells, and looks at me

"So?" I say smirking

"So, it wasn't there last night!" He says triumphantly.

"That's right!" Irvine says looking straight at Selph who can't help but laugh at him.

"You put it there didn't' you?" Squall scowls at me.

"Well done!" I say clapping at them all "But Selph re-arranged your hands" I sniggering and they all scowl at her

"Some friend you are!" She hisses at me and I shrug

"Well it was either me or you, and I chose you, sorry." I smirk holding my hands up to her

"Fine," She says rolling her eyes "I apologise, I will never go near you when you are sleeping ever again okay?"

"Fine but that counts for when were awake as well, agreed?" Zell scowls at her

"Whatever you say," Selph says waving her hand at him and giving me a small wink and I laugh.

"Anyway you guys want some coffee?" I say and they all nod vigorously "Well make it yourself I've left the stuff out on the side for you."

"Thanks," Zell mutters bitterly

"No problem," I say smiling at them all and as I turn back to my coffee I see Squall smile out of the corner of my eye and ignore it.

Five minutes later were all sitting around the kitchen table in pure silence. When the kitchen door opens and Angelo comes trotting in with a paper in her mouth. She drops it at my feet and I pick without looking at it and put it on the table. I get up and feed her for doing as she's trained.

"Um…" Selph says uneasily

"What?" I say as I bend down to put Angelo's bowl on the floor

"Nothing," Selph says as I turn around and Irvine whips the paper out of sight.

"Whats going on?" I say to them all with my hands on my hips.

They all look uneasily at each other. I can tell there's something in that paper they don't want me to see. I hear a scream from the living room and run in there immediately.

My Aunt is on the floor in tears and when I run over to her to see whats the matter, I see the News Report and a picture of my dad in his army uniform with a bunch of other soldiers. Exactly like the one we have on the mantle piece.

I gasp in horror when I hear what the reporter's saying.

"General Caraway led his squad into the midst of the bloody battlefield in the early evening of yesterday, many were shot down before they reached enemy line's. The General reached and the rest if his men reached enemy lines and a battle ignited."

"By three-thirty this morning the battle had died down and the enemy retreated. Many allied soldiers have died and many lay in hospitals wounded. But one man is yet to be found. General Caraway is missing presumed dead. As his body was not brought in this morning with the rest of his squad."

As the reporter moved on to more stories about the war, I stood there horror struck. He only left yesterday, and he's already missing. Presumed dead? What does that mean? That he's presumed dead just because he hasn't shown up? He could be anywhere.

"Do you want some coffee?" Selph says to my Aunt and as I hear everyone leave the room, there's one person who doesn't move.

I drop the remote and slide down onto my knees. I hang my head, I can't think about him being dead. Ive already lost my mum; I can't lose my dad too.

I feel something sting my eyes, something I haven't felt since I was small. And very silently I begin to cry, with tears sliding down my face.

I can hear someone move from behind me, I want them to go away. I hate crying in front of anyone. They sit down next to me and I hide my face behind my hair.

Very slowly, they put an arm around my shoulder. And I don't know why put I just put my head on their chest and let my self be comforted.

"My dad's gone missing loads of times but he always turns up in the end." Squall says and I nod.

**

* * *

****Date Finished: 15th March 05**

**Well I didn't get to even start it last night because my mum came in early and kicked me off the PC and I went to watch ER anyway ;)**

**If anyone wants to talk to me my e-mail addy- if that doesn't show up ill put in my profile tomorrow when I do it.**

**Please Review**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	16. School Again

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Okay well its Thursday 17th March and I had an injection today and it didn't hurt at all, but my arm started aching afterwards and still does if I move it too quickly but otherwise im fine to type so you'll probably be getting another chapter tonight if I can type quick enough before my mum wakes up :P**

**Um yeah time for some thanks I think :D**

**Silver Salamander- Thanks for the review, I know it all looks bad for Rin but she'll be feeling better soon:D**

**leonsgriever69- Thanks a lot :D Im afraid your just gonna have to wait and see.**

**Aznchicki- I didn't I finished it off on Tuesday night and posted it :P but thanks anyway**

**Hyvlo- I know it's a perfect cliffhanger isn't it? I made it that way for a purpose.**

**Rinny Leonheart- hehe thanks, and those hints I gave you will probably be in the next few chapters ;)**

**angelwings0509- Thanks em :D **

**Rubymuto- um thanks a lot for the idea, its appreciated but I kinda have my own idea but if I ever write another one of Rinoa and Squall, ill happily let you suggest an idea ok?**

**Daniel Wesley Rydell- Thanks :D**

**Angelprincessrinoa- Lol thanks. That was the whole idea :D**

**Heartillyangel- Lol thanks a lot, im sorry but I cant promise anything :P**

**lady-rinoa- Thanks for taking the time to read it, I know how stressful work can be ;)**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews everyone, I never expected to get this many!**

* * *

My eyes hurt, so does my head. Everything. We've got half an hour to get ready for school and no one has any energy. My Aunt's still crying and were all sat around the dining table not looking at each other. Selph is really concerned; I can tell by the quick look and look away thing she always does when im upset.

"Shouldn't you all be getting ready for school?" My Aunt says through a sniff

"Yeah," I say weakly and everyone looks at me as if im insane.

"I need to go home and get my books and some clean clothes," says Zell smelling himself. Squall and Irvine nod along to this.

"Well I don't I have basically the same lessons I had yesterday so ill be okay. Ive only forgotten a few books but there not important ones," Selph says looking directly at her feet.

I can tell their all trying to avoid the subject, I did cry for at least fifteen minutes on Squall and now because of that I cant even look at him.

"Rin?" Selph says

"Hmm? What?" I say looking at her

"Are you gonna bother coming today or what?" She says with a stern 'your not going to come even if I have to tie you to a chair to stop you' look.

"Yes," I say stubbornly

"But," She starts to protest

"But nothing," I say standing up "Im going to have a shower." And I walk out of the room slamming the door.

Maybe Selph would stay at home in a situation like this but I won't. I'm not one of these kind of people that sit around the house all day and cry just because something wrong. I'd rather just to school and forget about it. I open the door to my bedroom and look around. I see Selph's empty sleeping bag on the floor and I almost laugh. It okay for her to say I should stay at home but she's never been in this situation then again neither have I. This is the first time he's ever gone missing. Though being as stubborn as he is, he'll live just to make my life hell as per usual.

I grab my jeans and t-shirt and go to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later when I'm just pulling on my T-shirt Selph walks into my room unannounced.

"Bloody hell! Don't you knock? You could have been Irvine!" I scream at her.

"Sorry! And notice how your mind jumps straight to Irvine!" She hisses at me.

"Well he is the worlds biggest pervert you've got to admit that." I say to her

"Well," She shifting her eyes

"But he's your pervert right?" I smirk at her

"Hey! He is not my pervert!" She yells at me "But I guess that could have been Squall that walked through here instead of me, or were you hoping it was? You had a bit of a smile on your face as I walked in."

I just stared at her blankly.

"I would rather eat dung beetles than have him walk through that door right now." I say with a total blank expression.

"Sure…" She says smiling

"Shut up," I say turning to my school bag.

"I'll get dressed then while you pack your bag, and by the way there's no danger of the guys walking in. They got dressed and went while you were in the shower." She says

"Fine," I say not really listening

I put my History, Maths, English and Biology books into my bag.

"Done yet?" I say rolling my eyes

"Yeah," Selph says as she gathers her school bag.

"Ready?" I say

"Yep." Selph says smiling "Lets go."

We walk out of my room and down the stairs to the front door.

"I'll just say bye to my aunt." I say to Selph

"Fine, I'll wait for you at the bottom of the drive." She says opening the door as I nod.

I push the door to the kitchen open and see a note lying on the worktop. She's gone shopping at this hour in the morning, crazy woman. Although she has to have something to take her mind off things as well I guess.

When I get to the end of the drive, after locking up the house, Selph is no-where to be seen. I look around for her and still can't find her. I might as well walk to school on my own then, im not going to waste time looking for her. I'll see her at school anyway.

I walk down the same path that I took yesterday, but when I reach the street where I encountered Squall's mum crying, I find Squall there instead. I stop in my path and stare at him.

"Selphie's gone off with Irvine, she asked me to tell you if I saw you." He said rolling his eyes

"Figures," I say rolling mine "You could have told me that if you'd have seen me walking rather than waiting for me. I can walk to school in my own I'm a big girl now. Not that I used to have parental supervision when I was younger."

"Whatever," He says rolling his eyes "You are walking this way though?"

"No I thought I'd orbit the earth and land directly opposite the school." I frown at him

"Really? Well I'm going to walk today thought I might take the space ship tomorrow." Squall says just as sarcastically.

I roll my eyes at him.

"Whatever," I say walking straight past him

Somehow he manages to catch up with me, I don't know how this is the speed I usually walk and not even my dad can keep with me then.

"Do you have to insist we know each other?" I scowl at him

"Not really, I don't know you really. I'm just keeping an eye of for the Tuners because I feel like beating the crap out of one of them." He says keeping his eyes focused on the path ahead.

Sure, the Turners. I don't need people to keep an eye on me. I am not a child. I may act like it at times but I do not look like one for sure. I don't need protecting against the Turners, although last night he caught me off guard.

We walk in silence the rest of the way to school. And when we reach the entrance part of the school Squall looks at me. I refuse to look at him.

"Im going to registration, and give Selphie a god talking too." I say walking off in the opposite direction in which he has to go and before he has some chance to make some sarcastic remark.

I stop again quite suddenly, and turn to look at him. He's still looking at me like I'm some kind of crazy bag woman. I look at him for a second.

"Thanks," I say without thinking and I don't need to wait for his reply and I turn and start walking faster than I've ever done before.

Now I've put some distance between myself and Squall I can think. Idiot! Why the HELL did I do that? I never say thank you, well not to him of all people anyway!

The bell rings in the distance interrupting my train of thought, the signal for registration. I really need to tell Selph off. This is all her fault.

I walk back into the building and down at least three corridors and it seems like im early when I walk into the classroom, there's hardly anyone in there. Apart from three girls that look like complete sluts, Selph, Zell and some other boys that I haven't really seen before now.

"Hey Rin!" Selph says waving me over

"Don't you know the meaning of wait for someone?" I say scowling at her

"Sorry! Irvine appeared out of nowhere and asked if I wanted to walk to school with him. How could I refuse?" She said smiling deviously

"Well thanks to you I got stuck with Squall," I say rolling my eyes and her.

"Really?" Selph said looking shocked "I didn't see him at all."

"You...What?" I say looking at her in shock

"Nope I didn't see him at all, so I don't know how you got stuck with him or what he told you." Selph says shaking her head.

"The lying git!" I yell so everyone looks at me "And I said thanks to him as well."

"You said what? Why even?" Selph says

"You never say that! Not even to us! Whats the matter, you got a temperature or something?" Zell says feeling my forehead and smirking at me

"Shut up," I say pushing his hand away "I don't know why I did it!" I yelp at them both.

"Oh well," Selph says shrugging, as does Zell.

"Oh well? I'll never be able to live this down!" I practically scream at her.

She opens her mouth to reply just as the door swings open again. And three girls walk in looking like complete sluts, the type Irvine goes out with obviously.

"Oi," Says one of them to me

"What?" I say back just as rudely

"Don't you start mouthing off at me," She says looking over me

"And why not?" I scowl at her

"Because you obviously think you're better than us," She says smiling

"Prove me wrong." I smirk at her

"Because your hair is that icky brown colour, and you obviously don't having a sun bed," She says rolling her eyes at me and smirking back

"Really? I thought you just had too much foundation not natural tan!" I say to her with a look of mock shock on my face.

"Oh my god! You are such a freak!" She says and sits down on the other side of the room.

"Well that was a charming new development!" I say to Selph and Zell and they both had looks of extreme shock on their faces.

"Don't tell me I've had it again haven't I?" I say to the pair of them and they both nod.

**

* * *

****I AM SO SORRY!**

**LOL – Really I didn't mean to take this long to write it! Man I have a hel of month so many things have happened and for a start my pc busted for about two weeks and I've had lots of school work to do as well.**

**I apologise again.**

**Please Review.**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	17. Squall's Revenge

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Well your getting chapter today seen as I had the day off, not because I wanted to write this because it's a little thing called my Nan's cooking and sleep loss. Ah well enjoy!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to my Friend and sister Calli- and thanks to her for the phrase I stole from her to use in the last chapter **

**Thanks first as well :D **

**QTrepe432- LOL thanks a lot :D **

**Rinoa Leonheart 17- I am already :P  
**

**Silver Salamander- Thanks for the review! Oh that meant like with what Rin did with Squall, opening her mouth without thinking :D**

**AAOTD- I am sigh I cant make any promises that he will be im afraid. Yes the sluts will around for a lot while longer and one of them has already been mentioned quite a few times already ;) Quistis will pop up known again but she wont be there for very long- sorry. **

**Angel Of Apocolypse- Doesn't matter I'm just glad you have reviewed this one :D What do you take me for? Of course I wouldn't let them get away with deforming there selves I'd rather kill myself than do that :P **

**Zilla- Sure**

**babble13- Thanks a lot! And thanks for reviewing! **

**Rinny Leonheart- Yeah I should but I'm not gonna :P Thanks :D  
**

**Heartillyangel- Yeah I am- revision and all :P I cant promise anything im afraid :P I've already skipped today- I cant skip anymore :P**

**Lady-Rinoa- My god your lucky my holiday ended last week and its back to school time now sigh thanks :D**

* * *

I had just sat down to lunch when I heard that disgusting guzzling noise again and rolled my eyes.

"Zell, if you must eat like a pig please do it some where else." I hiss at him without looking up from my plate.

"Fine but at least I don't want to waste away. Eat something." He retorts

"I'm just not hungry I guess," I say pushing my plate away

"Don't let Selph hear you say that! She'll practically force it down your throat!" Zell laughs

"Then we don't tell her do we? I'll just go dump this in the bin and pretend I've eaten and she wont know a thing will she?" I scowl at Zell and he sighs

"Fair enough," He says shrugging at me and gong back his hotdogs, all eighteen of them.

I quickly sweep my food into the nearest bin, and sit there with an empty tray just as Selph sits down.

"Did you already finish?" She says looking shocked.

"Uh huh," I say trying to look innocent.

"Okay. Zell, where's Irvine?" She questions him

"Dunno," He says through a mouthful of food "I think he's out in the Quad with Steph,"

"Steph?" Selph screams in alarm

"What about her?" I ask

"Um, she's like the world's biggest slut." Selph says looking at her plate

"Ah," I say slowly

I let them both finish their lunch in silence, we go out to the quad afterwards mainly because Selph wants to see what Irvine's up to. She spots him sitting on a bench with this girl and just sits and spies on him through some bushes. Zell starts dancing around practicing his karate. So I might as well just relax.

I dump my bag on the ground and sit next to it. I don't know what to do with myself really. There's nothing to do.

Fifteen minutes later that bell for afternoon lessons rings.

"See ya," I say to Selph and Zell

I march along to the corridor to my English room, when I open the door no ones actually in there yet. Not even the teacher.

So I go to my seat, or Squall's or so he says. When I look down at the desk the name 'Squall Leonheart' is scratched into the wooden desk, and on the chair too.

"Two can play at this game," I mutter taking a compass out of my pencil case.

I put a quick dash beside the 'Squall Leonheart' and put next to it 'is a big headed jerk.' I scratch my name neatly underneath his, the same with the chair. Pleased with myself I sit down and wait.

Two minutes later the teacher walks in and sits down. She looks up and jumps.

"Miss Heartilly you're early!" She gasps

"Okay, shouldn't I be here now?" I ask slightly confused

"Well yes, you should be here now that's correct. Its just this lesson nearly every student shows up late because the lessons straight after lunch they think they get away with it." She says shaking her head.

I nod along with this not quite sure what to say. A few seconds later three boys walk in take one look at me and start muttering to one another immediately.

It's the same with everyone person who walks in, they look at me and start to whisper or mutter.

When Squall walks in, my stomach turns over completely. The teacher looks up in complete surprise and says

"Squall you're early!"

"Is that a problem or something?" He asks acidly

"No, I'm just shocked that's all, and there's no need to take that tone with me." She says looking over her glasses at him.

"Whatever," He says rolling his eyes at her and turning to walk down the aisle to his, I mean my seat.

He stops when he reaches me 

"Your in my seat again," He hisses at me

I can just hear it; the class holding its breath just to hear whether I dare to answer him back again.

"I think you'll find this is my seat actually," I say pointing to my name on the desk

"But I," He says looking down at the desk and seeing what I've done to his name.

"Whatever Heartilly," He says rolling his eyes and taking the seat next to me.

When I look up, I can tell the whole class has been watching me. I look up at the teacher and she is watching me with a very amused expression on her face.

"Miss Trepe?" Asks a girl with light brown hair

"Yes Serena?" She says tearing her gaze away from Squall and I and wiping the amused look off her face.

"Could you ask Squall and Rinoa to take their relationship problems outside in future please?" She says politely

Most of the class laughs except for me and Squall. This girl smiles evilly at us. I scowl at her back.

"Well you two? Do you agree?" Miss Trepe asks us trying not to laugh

Squall opens his mouth but I get there first.

"I would agree IF I were in a relationship, which I am not and never would be especially not with him." I say acidly pointing to Squall

"I couldn't agree with you more," Squall scowls at me

"Good that's settled then," Miss Trepe says "Now lets continue with what we were doing yesterday. Off you go."

I've never wanted to hit someone more than I want hit that Serena girl right now. I still have to sit here for another hour and fifteen minutes till the end of school. Two double English lessons in two days. Typical. I have to stand a single lesson of this tomorrow, but tomorrow's Friday so I guess I can cope with that. After tomorrow I don't have to put up with Squall for two days!

I snap to my senses for a second when someone passes me a note from in front and whispers

"Note from the girl down the front," He says and turns away again

I open it and read 

'Party, 12 maple avenue. Tomorrow. 9pm till whenever. No Parental Supervision. Brings your friends.'

I look around and it seems everyone has got one and is whispering excitedly about it.

As much as I loathe doing it, I look at Squall. He has one too and I find he's already looking at me. He raises his eyebrows slightly, and I turn away very quickly.

Im still gonna get him for this morning. I look sideways at him once more and he's still looking at me. And then a perfect idea strikes me and I raise my hand.

"Yes Miss Heartilly?" Miss Trepe says

"Could you please ask Squall to stop staring at me? He's putting me off my work." I say trying hard to laugh. The rest of the class looks at me for a second then everyone bursts into fits of laughter.

"Of course Miss Heartilly," Miss Trepe says with a look of pure amusement on her face. "Mr Leonheart could you please stop staring at Miss Heartilly you're putting her off her work." And the class laughs again

"Whatever," Squall says throwing me the dirtiest of looks in the history of the world. I smile at him.

The class whispers for the rest of the lesson. I'm going to make Squall pay for making an idiot of me this morning. If he thinks this is over, he got another think coming. It's only just begun.

Half an Hour later when I walk out of the lesson, I find Selph already there bobbing up and down.

"Was it okay?" She asks timidly

"Fine, absolutely fine. Hey did you hear about the party tomorrow?" I ask

"Yeah, you wanna go together? Otherwise I'm not gonna bother. Zell told me he's already not gonna go, he's gonna stay in and practice his,"

"Karate!" I say punching the air and we both giggle." Yeah, I've got nothing better to do than embarrass Squall anyway." I snigger

"You what?" She says looking shocked

"Hey Heartilly!" Some guy shouts from behind me

"What?" I shout back turning around

"Nice One!" He shouts sticking his thumbs up.

I merely just grin at him.

"What did he mean exactly?" Selph enquires looking at me sideways

I tap the side of my nose knowingly 

"Maybe I'll tell you maybe I wont!"

"Please?" Selph whimpers praying to me

"Oh fine!" I sigh

"Yay!" She yells jumping up and down

"Okay, Okay calm first of all, and now go wait by the entrance for me. Im just gonna put this goddamned folder in my locker." I say waving it at her

"Fine, I will actually wait this time." She says assuring me

"Hmmm," I say to her beginning to walk in the opposite direction

"Don't you hmm me!" She yells at me before running in the opposite direction.

As I make my way the to corridor where my locker is, I just start laughing randomly for no reason at all.

When I get to my locker, I put the key in the lock and open it. I ignore all the paper I have in there and just stuff my folder in there crumpling most of the paper.

As I close it again and looks sideways there's someone leaning right next my locker. It's Squall.

"What do you want?" I ask him acidly

He doesn't answer me at all. He doesn't even bother to look at me.

"Oh whatever," I say turning to leave him on his own

Before I can even make one step there's an arm in front of my face. I look sideways for its owner, and guess who?

"Oh have you decided to answer me then?" I scowl at him.

He looks at me for a few seconds, I turn to face him with my hands on my hips.

"Yes?" I sigh

He still doesn't say anything to me he just looks at me and takes a step closer. I step back from him so I'm standing right up against the lockers. Again he says nothing and takes another step closer.

This is not funny. Whatever he's trying to pull it's not funny.

I watch him as he lowers his head towards mine and slowly tilts his head inwards.

This is not funny, this really is not. I hope he'll pull away any second but it doesn't look like he's going too.

I brace myself for it just as our noses brush. I can feel his breath melding into mine and just as our lips our about to meet, he pulls away.

He smiles at me when he stand up straight again and walks off. 

I stand there looking at the spot where he'd just been standing and start breathing again.

Selph's still waiting for me! And as I'm running at full pace down the corridor I hope I don't bump straight into Squall.

**

* * *

****Well I hope you lot enjoyed Squalls revenge :P LOL please don't kill me :P **

**Please Review Lindorie-Chan.**


	18. Thinking

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when**

**Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**LOL- I though you might enjoy that last part :P Indeed Squall's revenge was very well planned :P And I have to admit I was sniggering every five seconds whilst writing it :P**

**But yeah :P Thanks-**

**Rinny Leonheart- I told you! I told you'd hate me for it :P I know but meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh :P**

**QTrepe432- lol thanks LOL maybe she did, maybe she didn't :P Who knows:P**

**Daniel Wesley Rydell- he wasn't being mean! Not that I thought he was anyway :P**

**Angel Of Apocolypse- Thanks :D **

**Hyvlo- You watch, there's more coming up :P**

**Heartillyangel- LOL Calm :P Thanks I will don't worry **

**babble13- Naturally, it was pure evil :P Who says they were? Squall wouldn't want something like that to ruin his bad bay reputation would he? ;)**

**Ayato- Thanks**

**LaydieLenne- Thanks Yeah the one on this pc is pretty crap if you ask me but with school work it hasn't failed me yet I think its just fanfic's it hates.**

**Silver Salamander- LOL uh huh :P You're exactly right! No I haven't actually :P There's gonna be plenty more chapters after this.**

**Well hopefully there will be no more evilness for a while :P ;)**

* * *

"Rin!" Selph shouts at me from behind "Whats wrong?" 

I'm running at full pace still, I can't stop running till I get round the next corner.

"Rin!" Selph yells again and grabs my arm

I stop to look around at her, she's still panting and then she gasps

"Why is your face red?"

"Because…" I say looking at the floor

"Rin? What happened?" She says looking concerned

"It was nothing bad!" I scream at her and then put my hands over my mouth

What the hell did I say that for? Of course I was bad! I hate him; really hate him for doing that. I didn't enjoy that one bit. Not at all. I really hate him. It was bad every tiny little bit of it.

"Well if its not bad then.." Selph starts to say

"It was bad! Very bad!" I suddenly scream at her

"Okay, what's going on Rin?" She questions putting her hand on her hips

"Nothing, I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" I have to down this street." I say very high pitched even though we both knew my house was in the opposite direction

"Rin…"

"Bye!" I wave at her as I walk away

My face was red? This is not good! I can't be…Can I? No! Especially not with a guy like him! Never! Rude, obnoxious jerk. Yeah that's what he is.

I start walking looking at my feet so no one else can see my face. I don't even know where I'm going.

He's such a jerk how dare he! In the middle of the corridor too! People must have been watching! But...how did he know I needed to go my locker and how did he know the corridor would be empty at that time? Unless he actually planned to do it fully and chickened out at the last second.

"I HATE HIM!" I scream in the middle of the street and everyone who's around stop to look at me.

I look around at all the people that are staring at me and run as quickly as I can in the opposite direction.

I find myself walking along the road to my house when I've stopped running.

I can't believe I just did that! Im probably even more red now. I hate him I really hate him.

I walk up my drive way and when I get to the front door I can hear laughter form inside. I open the door, and there in all its glory is my house. Fully furnished, everything's been unpacked from the boxes.

"Hello Dear!" Calls my aunt in her cheery voice from the living room.

When I walk through the door to question my aunt, there's a while load of women sitting there with cups of bloody tea.

"Tea dear?" My aunt asks

"Um no thanks," I say

"Whats the matter? You're face is very red! Did you have a passionate moment with that young man?" She squeals with delight

"No I did not!" I scream at her "Furthermore He is not handsome, he's a jerk and I really HATE him!"

"Sure dear," She smirks rolling her eyes at the women who titter like birds.

I let out a sigh of frustration and stomp out of the room. I again stomp up the stairs when I hear my aunt sighing 'ah young love' to the rest of the cheeping bloody birds who cheep even more.

Jeez, I don't believe this they think I like Squall, which I do not! And now they're bloody laughing about it! Honestly old women! Just because they have no love lifes of their own…I don't have a love life, well if you call Squall embarrassing me in the hallway a love life.

Half an hour later I was still lying in the same position on my bed, as in the flat on stomach hugging a pillow position. I hear running footsteps on the stairs and it's probably my aunt coming in to ask if I want more bloody tea.

The door swings open as I sit up

"I don't want any tea," I sigh

"I wasn't going to offer you tea," Says a bewildered voice

"Sure," I say giving my aunt a disdainful look

"No really, I've cooked you dinner!" She says whipping a plate from no-where.

I stare at her.

"Well? Come down and eat!" She says retreating and walking back down the stairs.

I sigh, I'll eat then go to bed I think.

**

* * *

****Sorry its so short! But im going to start the next chapter before I get kicked off here !**

**Please Review**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	19. Avoiding Squall

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when**

**Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**First of all, I'm sorry for not updating; I've had exams and A LOT of crap going on lately. So yeah I wasn't in the right frame of mind to write this really.**

**Thanks-**

**Silver Salamander- Lol yep I thought that would make up for it :P Its not that great OO Really its not OO but yeah thanks **

**Heartillyangel- Awwh! Im so glad it cheered you up! Thanks **

**Angel of Apocolypse- Thanks Yeah she is ;)**

**babble13- Naturally! You don't think she's going to stand for that do you:P **

**Daniel Wesley Rydell- Nope, or at least that's what she thinks :P**

**Pretty Like Drugs- Thanks**

**Lady-Rinoa- Thanks Yup. In this fic that's not possible unless…has sudden idea yes….anyway thanks **

**QTrepe432- Sure. Thanks **

**Rinny Leonheart- I will Thanks **

**Avian Dincht- I am :P Thanks **

**Luna Of Elera- Okay, calm down :P This is fic is not that great :P but thanks for the review **

**Angelsorceress- I know its short I couldn't help that- sorry. And you will **

**Thanks everyone! -**

* * *

Maybe if I keep my head down she won't see me, and I'll just avoid her for the rest of today and tonight.

"Rin!"

Damn it. Why me I ask you? Why damn well me?

"Yes?" I say innocently to a very angry looking Selph.

"Don't give me that, I saw you trying to sneak past me trying not to be noticed. You are going to tell me what that thing is right now!" She almost yells at me dragging me into the quad.

She drags me to the middle of the lawn and then turns and folds her arms.

"Well?" She says

"Well I," I say looking around for anyone who might be listening

"Well you what?" She says suspiciously

"I didn't do anything!" I shout at her attracting the attention of some passers by.

Just as I stare them down, I spot someone walking straight towards me. Someone wearing a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, black trousers and floppy brown hair, and to make it worse he's looking straight at me.

"Hey Squall!" Selph yells at him waving

I squeak without realising and Selph looks at me

"Rin why did you just squeak and WHY is you're face red?" She gasps in more horror and amusement.

"Nothing, I need the bathroom." I say turning to run in the opposite direction but Selph grabs my arm

"You are not going anywhere until you've told me what it is," She hissed at me

"What what is?" Squall said looking at me

"Why she ran off yesterday after school." Selph told him

"Did she now?" Squall says raising his eyebrows at me

"I was late for a dental appointment." I say to them both quickly

"Really?" Selph says

"Yeah," I say nodding not looking at Squall who's probably got a smirk the size of the country on his face.

"Yo Selph! Come here for a second will ya? I need a hand with something!" Zell yells at her "Hey Guys!" He yells waving at us.

I subconsciously wave at him

"Ill be right back- He probably needs help with something in the Library." Selph says bouncing off to Zell and they walk off together.

Liar. They are such bad liars.

"Yeah well," I say before Squall gets a chance to open his mouth "I need the bathroom. I'll see you later." I say looking at the grass.

I turn my back on him and start walking very fast almost running. I don't look where I'm going and run right into someone and I fall backwards onto the floor.

"Sorry," I say without looking up

"Don't worry about it,"

When I look up there's a boy with blonde hair, a long grey jacket, jeans and a black t-shirt on holding out his hand.

"Sure?" I say taking his hand

"Positive. Names Seifer," He says smiling

"Rinoa, but everyone calls me Rin or most people anyway" I say rolling my eyes

"Pleased to meet you," He says letting go of my hand as I nod at him.

Wow, this guy is so much nicer than Squall. Really he is. Though being nicer than Squall isn't THAT hard really…

"Say this is rather sudden but you know there's a party tonight…" He says looking at the floor

Oh my god, is this boy asking me out!

"Would you like to come with me?" He says again looking and the floor and then at me

I smile at him; he really is nothing like Squall and the bloody pranks that he pulls.

"Sure," I say nodding just as the bell goes.

"We'll make the arrangements at break? In the quad?" He says smiling

"Yeah," I say

"See you there then!" He calls as he walks away.

Okay, well that was strange beyond belief. Wait till I tell Selph! She'll die and then she'll think that I'm trying to make Squall jealous…Damn her, and Zell.

**

* * *

****Again sorry it took so long --;**

**Please Review**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	20. Seifer

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when**

**Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Well now that its half term its time I started to really update this properly and not because people are screaming at me to update (mentioning no names of course :P coughemilycough) **

**Thanks-**

**Lady-Rinoa- Thanks - Heh, well you'll get to see Squall's POV but not from him really- he will tell Rinoa. One of these days I will write a fic from his POV but not this one, this one comes completely from Rinoa. Sorry.**

**Silver Salamander- Thanks for the review - Only a little bit in the next few chapters really- but I guess that he could come back…I haven't made up my mind yet :D**

**Angelsorceress- No problem - Yes, making Squall jealous is fun -**

**Heartillyangel- Yeah sorry about that- I didn't mean to take that long, but my head was so clogged up with revision I couldn't think straight….but yeah. Thanks -**

**Griever Weapon- Of course I remember you! I know the feeling of being too hooked up with school and stuff believe me. Thanks - Jealousy is fun ;) No, Squall has his personality and you don't really get to see much of Seifers personality in the game so I made it up BUT made he's just pretending to be nice:P**

**AAOTD- Indeed a nice game of jealousy :P Isn't if fun:P Not quite yet it doesn't…It needs something else but I have the perfect thing! Hehe…anyway thanks -**

**Rinny Leonheart- Not really no- but you'll see why :P - Thanks**

**- Now for the next chapter- this should be fun for you all :P**

* * *

I felt very satisfied with what I had agreed to do. Sure it'll make Squall jealous, but hey who cares? Anyway he doesn't even think of me that way he just decides it's funny to be a pervert. What's Selph gonna say? I can't wait to see her face; maybe I should poke or maybe shove Irvine into asking her to go with him. Yeah now that would be fun, she'd kill me for a start! Oh well she shouldn't really say things that are inappropriate e.g. Squall likes you. I'll never get over that one. I know what I'll do; I'll go straight to the Library or code for the gym. They really are such bad liars.

When I open the door, Zell is bouncing around punching the air and Selph is sitting hold her knees to her chest against the wall.

"Hey Rin!" She practically yells at me when I approach them both.

"So?" Zell says stopping to look at me

"So what?" I say shrugging

"Did he ask you?" Selph says jumping to her feet immediately.

"Who?" I say bewildered

"Squall!" They both yell at me

"Ask me what?" I say staring at them both.

"To the party tonight!" Selph says starting to hyperventilate

"No…" I say shaking my head at the pair of them

"He told me that he was going to ask you yesterday after school!" Zell says stretching

"He said…WHAT?" I yell at him

"Rin, that's not what you were embarrassed about this morning?" Selph says staring at me blankly.

"No he just decided to humiliate me instead!" I say dropping my school bag on the floor and I start walking around in them both.

"By doing what exactly?" Selph says sarcastically.

"By..." I say looking at the floor

I look around for anyone who might be listening and guess what? Everyone is. I suppose they kinda caught the whole Zell and Selph yelling Squall at me and now they want to know all. Great this'll be around the school by lunchtime. But I don't want to give them anymore satisfaction so I whisper it in Selph's ear.

"HE DID WHAT?" She yells in more shock that amusement which surprises me just a tiny little bit…

I look around and everyone's staring at us.

"Why don't you all just go back to your own pathetic little life's and stop talking about mine! And yes I am saying my own life's pathetic!" I yell at them all and they immediately go back to discussing their own pathetic lives.

"What? What did he do?" Zell says eagerly and Selph whispers it to him. "You're kidding…" He says to me blankly

"I wish I was…" I say sighing

"Well, that's interesting…" Selph says not really knowing what to say "Wait a minute is that why he was so smug this morning? And why you had to keep looking at the floor?"

"Uh huh," I say nodding

"Damn him! I thought he'd be so smug about asking you to that party not that…Disgusting." Selph mutters while Zell nods.

"You wait till I get hold of him later," Zell says with a twisted look on his face.

"Don't bother," I say shrugging

"Why not?" Zell says

"Because I say!" I say to him

"Whatever you want." He says shrugging.

Men, their minds are made up so easily or it's really easy to change their minds especially if their like Zell. Braun…some brains but obviously not enough to think for himself. At least he's not a half wit pee-brain unlike Squall.

"CRAP!" Selph suddenly yells

"What?" I say to her

"I had to meet Mina like ten minutes ago! Jeez I gotta run. I'll catch you at break! See ya!" Selph yells as she picks up her bag and runs out of the Gym.

"What is it with this Mina girl anyway? Is she to stupid to think for herself or something?" I ask Zell to which he responds by laughing.

"Mina is the school slut Rin therefore…" He begins

"She has no brains!" I smirk back at him

"Exaclty, Selph only helps her because otherwise she'll 'beat her up'" He says making little hyphen sings with his hands.

"She can't be scared of that?" I say to him in shock.

"Oh no she's not, she just pities her," He says grinning "So, did he ask you or not this morning the moron?"

By the moron I take it he means Squall, good choice of words though I would have used much stronger language to describe him right now.

"No he didn't," I say and Zell shakes his head. "But a guy called Seifer did."

"Really?" Zell says "Hmm, nice guy."

"Yep, much better than Squall." I say rolling my eyes.

"I don't know about that," Zell says

"Look," I say to him

"No that's not what I meant," Zell says cutting across me "Never mind, I'll ask Irvine later when I see him."

"Ask Irvine what?" I say suspiciously

"Nothing, come on its time for registration." He says grabbing his bag and walking off obviously still deep in thought.

Most of registration is okay I guess. But when he read out notes to individuals its kinda unnerving. I may as well sit here in silence, Selph hasn't bothered to turn up and Zell still deep in thought. The bell rings eventually, thank god I was almost going to lose my voice from not really talking that much. It happens from time to time.

"We got maths now right?" Zell says to me as we exit the room

"Ladies and Gentlemen it speaks!" I say smirking to which Zell rolls his eyes and gives me a pointed look.

"Yes we have Zell." I say to him

"Good good, see ya at break Rin." He says walking off going back to being 'deep in thought'

"Whatever!" I call to him and he waves his hand at me.

Whatever and I shrug. Now what way to I bloody well go?

"That way," Says a very breathless Selph from behind me.

"You're alive!" I yell at her in mock horror.

"Very funny Rin! I ran down here to tell which way to go and now I have to run back up the stairs to get to my lesson on time!" She pants.

"Thanks," I say grinning

"No problem!" Selph says punching the air "Now go and I won't see you till lunch time again now because I have to teach Mina again at break," Selph says rolling her eyes.

"Its fine, I have something to do anyway," I say to her

"'Kay! Now go!" And she grins before running off again.

When I enter the room, I head straight to the back of the classroom immediately.

In my maths lessons I guess I do have to work. Crap and Science although that's not that bad. At least we didn't get paired up. God I HATE that! Jeez. And crap its break already…

I walk out of the room and down a few corridors till I reach the doors which look un-surprisingly familiar. I open them and walk out onto the pavement and find that Seifer is sitting on a bench waiting.

"Hey," I say walking up to him

"Hey," He says smiling and then he stand up "So about eight o'clock tonight?"

"For you to come pick me up? Yeah that's fine. I live on Portland Street, number 85." I say grinning

"Great, Im sorry but I have some revision to do right now. I'll see you later!" He says smiling again.

He really is one of the nicest guys I've ever met.

**

* * *

****There we are- And I've already started writing the nest chapter. So you'll get two tonight! Hehe -**

**Please Review **

**Lindorie-Chan**


	21. Squall being arrogant

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when**

**Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Well another chapter and btw everyone Chapter 20 was written on Thursday 2nd June and so was this chapter. If I don't upload them for a while I'm sorry isn't letting me upload anything.**

**I wrote half of this chapter into the last one but then thought it belonged in a separate chapter - **

**And to any flamers that are reading this now- don't bother to review your opinion is not appreciated.**

I haven't seen Selph or Zell for the rest of the day not since this morning, and I'm bored outta my wits here. Half of the teachers here are refusing to give me work because they think I won't be able to concentrate through worrying about my dad. To be honest I hadn't really thought about it mainly because I don't want too. Unfortunately this is why my English lesson have become incredibly boring.

Even Squall's ignoring me really. Which I'm glad for because I don't really want to talk to him anyway. I probably seem like I'm staring into space here but I don't really care that much...

"Miss Trepe?" A girl asked from the front

"Yes Miss Barker?" Miss Trepe said looking up at her

"Why does Rinoa have to do nothing all lesson?"

Nosey bitch! I can't believe it. How dare she ask such as question.

"Its none of your business Miss Barker go back to your work," She says looking down at her book again

Ha, Miss Trepe seriously rules. That girl is now staring no, scowling at me. I think I'll just scowl at her back.

Just as I get ready to give her the hardest stare of my life she turns around. Damn her! I wonder what made her turn around.

I look around the classroom and everyone else is absorbed in their work. There's only one person left…

I turn around to look at Squall and he's giving the back of that girls head the hardest stare I've ever seen.

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped staring at her you know I can fight my own battles. I don't need your ugly face to do it for me," I hiss at him under my breath to which he rolls his eyes and goes back to his work.

"No witty come back?" I say smirking "Can't say I'm surprised really, your mouth doesn't work in time with your brain doesn't it? Considering you actually have a brain of course…"

"You obviously don't much of one if you agree to go out with Seifer of all people…"

I look at him for a second he has a very dark look on his face.

"Miss Trepe?"

"Yes Serena?" She says looking up from her book

"Could please ask Squall and Rinoa to step outside? I really don't want to listen to Squall nagging Rinoa because she has decided to go out with some other guy rather than him," She says sweetly

I can tell she's smiling; she's that kind of person.

"I'm sorry both of you but I have to agree with Serena, your bickering has indeed got worse, would you step outside for a while to cool down?" She asks looking over her glasses

I pick up my back and stand up and Squall does the same.

"With pleasure," I scowl at her

I swing my bag over my shoulder and stomp out of the classroom closely followed by Squall. Squall shuts the door behind him.

"What the hell was that for?" I hiss at him when were out in the corridor.

"For you deciding to go with some pervert that's why," He scowls at me

"So what if he's a pervert? He's a hell of a lot nicer than you," I say folding my arms.

"Quite sure about that?" He asks

"Perfectly thanks," I say looking him directly in the eye

"Well at least you can look at me properly now, earlier you couldn't even look me in the eye without getting embarrassed." He says smirking.

"Well that's not my fault is it?" I hiss at him again

He stops smirking for a minute and just stands there.

"What?" I say to him

"I didn't mean…"He starts saying really quietly looking at the floor for a change.

"Didn't mean to what? Basically pin me to locker and embarrass me?" I ask him acidly

He looks up quite suddenly at me.

"I didn't mean that, I was only kidding around." He mutters very quickly

"Kidding around? It wasn't funny Squall! It might have been for you but I didn't find it that funny!" I yell at him

"If you must know," He yells back "I felt so bad about doing it that I came to your house to apologise!"

"What?" I say blinking a few times

"Your charming aunt answered the door and told me that you didn't want to see anyone," He says almost as if he's sulking

"Well she was damned right!" I hiss at him

"Did it really bother you that much?" He asks earnestly

"Well…no…" I say looking at the floor

What am I saying? Of course it did!

"Yes!" I say quickly embarrassing myself even more.

"Well then I'm not sorry at all," Squall says shrugging it off

"Excuse me?" I say scowling

"I'm not sorry, it has had its desired effect," He smirks at me

"And what was that? To make me think of you and how I feel?" I say without thinking and put my hands on my mouth

Squall just smiles

"Now that I know that it's perfectly fine for you to go out with Seifer,"

"You jerk," I mutter

"Whatever," He says shrugging again

"You know what I don't think of you at all, I only think what a jerk you are and how much I hate you. I think its good that I decided to go wit Seifer tonight because he's a gentleman something that you could never hope to achieve." I hiss at him

"Excuse me?" He says

"You heard," I hiss at him again

"Fine! In future I won't help you then!" He yells at me in the middle of the silent corridor

"That's what you said last time and you keep crawling back! JERK!" I scream at him as he walks away

MEN! I've had it with the lot of them! They are SO infuriating!

**Sorry about the long wait.**

**Please Review (except flamers:p)**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	22. Getting Ready

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when**

**Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Sorry . I've had a lot of work to do recently . All the teachers suddenly decided "Oh it's the end of the year, lets dump a load of coursework on them and only give them three weeks to do it! They won't mind!" Well I bloody well do --; Which means every night last week I was working for at least four hours and the same the week before- Keh.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Silver Salamander- Okay- thanks for the review, but I do not need to be worshipped thanks :P**

**Hyvlo- Thankies -**

**QTrepe432- LOL – if you think that's thickening you should read the chapters to come :P**

**Ayato- Ouch what:P**

**Lady-Rinoa- Thankies - This one will be longer I promise- I just couldn't really write anymore, I lost concentration half way through the last chapter, long story don't ask**

**Rinny Leonheart- Who said he was nice:P I don't think I did…..:P Yessum :D**

**Lunetta-Chan- LOL thanks :P**

**- Thanks everyone.**

* * *

"It wasn't even like he was bothered about in the end, although he made the whole thing up about feeling guilty! EVERYTHING!" I yell at Selph on the walk back to my house after school.

"Rin it's not even that big of deal," Selph says

"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL?" I scream at her in the middle of the street and everyone stops and looks at me

"Yes you can all go back to your meaningless consumer driven lives now! I'm having a teenage crisis!" I yell at them all

"Rin!" Selph hisses at me

"What? It IS a big deal dammit!" I scowl at her

"Fine, fine. We'll discuss this while were getting ready, if we ever get to your house,"

"Whatever," I say folding my arms and walking quicker.

The sooner we get there the sooner I can complain about Squall.

When we reach my house I open the front door and it bangs off the wall as I push it open.

"Rin!" Selph hisses at me

"What? I'm annoyed and it's my house," I hiss back at her

"Just because Squalls a jerk? Rin you knew that already so I don't see why you're annoyed that much unless…" She says glancing at me

"No Selph I do not like him, I hate him with every fibre of my being and will tell him so if he dare come near me tonight," I scowl at her

She sighs

"Fine but your showing all the classic signs that's all"

"Whatever," I say shrugging and walking up the stairs.

I enter my room and almost get knocked over by Angelo, she barks happily

"Aww! Did she lock you in here again?" I ask my dog stroking her head to which she barks

"Mean old bat..." I mutter

"Speaking of her where is your charming aunt this evening?" Selph grins unpacking her clothes

"Out with her friends thank god," I say rolling my eyes

Selph starts to laugh.

"And I mean thank god. She drives me more nuts than my dad," I mutter again

"Rin," Selph says

"I'm going to the bathroom to get changed," I say and walk quietly out of the room shutting the door behind me.

I listen for a moment and hear Selph sigh from within my room.

I can't help it, my dad's just missing not dead right? He'll be okay he always is! Sometimes…..I remember the last time there was a war, he came back and spent six months in bed recovering. Totally exhausted and run down, and of course because my mum wasn't around I had to look after him. A twelve year old running around after her father so scared that if she doesn't then he give up and die and leave her alone in the world. A girl without a mother, just her father and she'll do anything to look after him so make sure he doesn't leave her as well. A girl that doesn't go to school on a regular basis because of this. A girl who has always had her trusty dog beside her to cheer her up or let her no she's not alone. My life once upon a time.

And now it'll be the same again if…when he comes home.

I walk into the bathroom and change into my clothes. When I come out of the bathroom I walk along to my room. Selph must be changed by now, ah what the hell were both girls anyway.

I open the door and Selph gasps

"What?" I say opening my eyes and looking around for any immediate danger

"Rin you look amazing!" Selph gawps at me

"I… No I don't," I shook my head at her

"Yes you do!" Selph said still staring at me

"Selph I'm only wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt." I protest

"Yeah that looks bloody stunning!" Selph gasps at me

I sigh. I do not, I know I don't so what's the point lying about it?

"Rin, believe me! Look!" She practically yells dragging me over to my mirror.

I was wearing my jeans, not my usual jeans my tight fitting ones, my sparkly silver sleeve less top and my boots. Id also curled my hair so that hung just a few inches above my shoulders,

"What?" I said again "It's just the ordinary me," I shrugged

"Sure," Selph said giving me a sceptical look

Selph was wearing black trousers, boots and a blue shirt.

"Stunning," Selph says shaking her head at me

"Whatever," I say rolling my eyes

"You want to get your own back on Squall right?" Selph asks me smiling

I turn around immediately and stare at her

"How? Tell me how!" I hiss at her

"By wearing that outfit and going out with another guy!" She says grinning

"Ahh that's so boring, I'm doing that already. What else is new?" I say shrugging

Selph laughs at me at the point.

"What?" I say to her

"You really do make me laugh sometimes you know that?" She smiles at me

Eh? How on earth was that funny? I still don't get it and probably never will.

**

* * *

****Sorry . **

**Please Review **

**Lindorie-Chan**


	23. At Gun Point

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when**

**Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Sorry! . I went away on holiday and was going to start writing the moment I got back but when…ahem, personal things got in the way . And now an EXTRA long chapter to apologise for the lateness, some stuff I was gonna put in the next chapter but seen as you guys had a looong wait then I guess its only fair I type my fingers of for you now . **

**Thankies for the reviews - And I've just been informed were not allowed to answer the reviews anymore, which is a bit of a bummer but hey! . **

I should have told Seifer to meet us here, god what an uncomfortable car journey. Selph must have felt pretty left out.

"This is the place," I say holding out the piece of paper to Selph

"Really, wow." Say Selph staring up at the place "You could get lost in there and no one would find you for weeks,"

"I think that's the idea," I sigh

"Huh?" She says with a puzzled look on her face

I raise my eyebrows at her

"Oh…Ew," Selph says shaking her head "Disgusting,"

"Tell me about it," I say

I mean what a place to have a party, a huge manor house where no one can see what goes on at all times. Typical.

"Looks the party's all ready raving," Seifer says to us both

"Shall we go in then so you can find your precious Irvine?" I say to Selph who turns a deep shade of crimson

"Shut up," She mutters looking at the floor

I grin at her; she can't make a wise crack about Squall now. Ha, I win at life!

We all walk up the steps and open the door and get blasted by noise immediately.

"Hey Seifer!" Shouts some random guy working his way towards us

"Daniel," He says nodding to him

"I see you've brought a friend!" Says this guy smiling at me to which I smile back

"I'll leave her with you then for a second just gotta go to the bathroom," He says wondering up the stairs

I watch him climb the stairs dodging people randomly crowded on them.

"Daniel Wesley Rydell," He says holding out his hand

I take it and he shakes it and Selph's too.

"I believe you received the note to this party from my sister," He says smiling broadly

"Um, yeah," I say nodding

"Excellent," He says "I told her to pass out notes in her classes. You know make the most of it while parents are away," He says winking at us

"Uh Yeah," Selph says

"Selph you made it!" Shouts a familiar male voice

I turn to see Irvine striding towards a now crimson Selph, I can't help but laugh.

"Daniel," Irvine says inclining his head towards him

"Irvine," Says Daniel doing the same

"Come on Selph, Rin were going in there," Irvine says trying to keep a calm expression on his face

"I'm supposed to wait here for Seifer," I say to him

"Tough, he can find you again I'm sure," Irvine hisses at me

"Irvine, what..?" I manage to say before he drags me out of the hallway along with Selph

"What the hell was that for?" I hiss at him

"He's a known…well you know," Hisses Irvine

"A well known what?" I ask

"Well he's always incorporated in strange cases involving girls," Selph says lowering her voice

"Oh," I say

Suddenly I'm not so sure I want to be in a…well, in his house anyway.

"Anyway," I say clearing my throat. "I'm going to get a drink, see you guys later!" I say waving to Selph and laughing at the look of horror on her face.

I climb through the living room which is full to the brim of people either sitting, dancing or just standing there, which is of course is not permitted at a party.

I manage to fight my way through to the kitchen, where I find more people, less than in the living room but still plenty enough to have to fight your way through the door.

There's all kinds of drinks most of it alcohol naturally and there's some buffet food like crisps and small sausages but not actual food, which disappoints me slightly because I haven't had any dinner yet again and I don't want to get drunk.

I pick the nearest bottle which had a green and orange label, its some kind of vodka or something to that effect because everyone who seems to have drunk it looks like their in other universe.

I might as well drink it, there's no one here to stop me, no adults, no father, no aunt, no friends and certainly no Squall.

I life the bottle and take the lid off, the smell that meets my nose is disgusting but when I taste it, the liquid is warm and its like theirs a firework going off in my mouth.

I raise the bottle to take a second swig and somebody grabs my arm, I look around and there he is the one person I didn't want see.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Squall hisses at me

"Well you're not me thankfully," I scowl back at him

I go to raise my arm again and find Squall's hand still attached to my arm

"Do you mind?" I say

"Yes, actually I do," He scowls back "That drink has been laced with something else it never usually smells like that,"

"How do you know?" I scowl

"Because my house used to smell of that stuff," He says eyeing the drink with disgust

"Your…what?" I say

"Never mind," He says "Now put that goddamned bottle down,"

"I suggest you stop ordering her around," Said a voice from behind us

I looked at Squall because I couldn't turn around because his hand was still firmly clamped around my arm. His face calm for a moment then became very twisted and angry.

"And I suggest you let her go as well," said the same person

"Whatever," Squall says dropping my arm, which put the bottle down immediately and I turned to face who ever it was.

Seifer.

"I though you went…?" I frown at him

"I was, I came down the stairs and found you had gone somewhere," He says not taking his eyes off of Squall, who is now glaring at him

"Yeah Irvine took me and Selph into the living room," I say

"Daniel said he dragged you," He replies still not taking his eyes from Squall

"Well yeah he did but that's not the point. Will you two stop glaring at each other?" I hiss at them both

"Of course, sorry," Seifer says looking at me for the first time in minutes

"Whatever," Squall says turning his back on us and walking from the room

"Now that he's gone," Seifer says rolling his eyes "Would you like to go find Irvine and Selphie and ill bring you a drink?"

"Um Selph and Irvine might be a little busy right now," I say raising my eyebrows at him

"Ah I see, well," he says looking around

I watch as he looks around and all of a sudden he snaps his fingers and a guy with short brown hair is instantly but his side.

"Alex, look after Rinoa here for me, until I can get a drink for her," He says

"Sure," He nods

"Would you like to come with me?" He asks

"Wait in the living room, I'll be along in a minute," Seifer says nodding to him

"Okay," He says nodding

He walks me over to the doorway and allows me to walk through first, when I enter the living room I see that the lights have been dimmed and most people have deserted the living room and are probably now upstairs.

I look around for Selph and Irvine and their no where to be seen either, I didn't think Selph was that kid of girl but maybe I'm wrong you never know.

"Fight! There's a fight!" Yells some girl from the bottom of the stairs

"Will you excuse me?" Says the guy and I nod because I have no idea what's going on.

I stood and watched as Alex or whatever his name is fight his way up the stairs towards the so called 'fight'

"Where's Alex?" Seifer says appearing at my side

"He's gone upstairs to some fight or something," I say shrugging and taking the drink he was holding out to me

"There's a fight?" Seifer asks me sharply

"Yeah," I say shrugging

"Seifer do something! I can't break them up!" Says Daniel walking towards us

"Fine," He says rolling his eyes "Show me where. Wait here for me?"

"Sure, "I say nodding as Seifer follows Daniel upstairs

What is so important about breaking up a fight? And why must people always stand as watch, it's like their watching a football match or something.

"I wouldn't drink that if were you," Hisses someone from behind

"Thankfully Squall, you're not me." I hiss back for the second time tonight

"Seifers spiked it,"

"Sure he has Squall," I say rolling my eyes and not even bothering to turn around.

I lift the bottle to my mouth, and inhale sharply as Squall grabs my arm and turns me around to face him

"Trust me," He says looking more serious than I've ever seen him

I'm suddenly more aware of the fact that both of Squalls hands are on my arms, probably because yet again there is practically no one around.

"Prove it," I hiss before I can stop myself

"Fine," Squall says letting go of my arms which are now very hot, especially in on the patches of skin where Squall had his hands.

He snatches the bottle out of my hand and raises to his mouth, he tips it upwards.

He wouldn't dare, trying to prove a point. Men. Its not spiked he just wants to act the hero as per usual…But what if it is? What will it do to him if it is?

Before I can stop myself to think any longer I grab his arm to stop it

"I believe you, just don't drink it." I say, my voice barely above a whisper

What's wrong with me? I should have just let the damned fool drink it, but then if something had of happened to him it would be my fault. Mine and my sarcastic nature.

I take my hand of his arm, suddenly aware that my cheeks feel hotter than usual. Squall puts the bottle down after emptying its contents in a near by flower pot. The only one that hasn't been smashed either.

Squall looks in the direction of the hallway door, and I turn around too, and there watching was Seifer.

God, how long has he been watching? I hope he hasn't just seen me make a fool of myself.

"Get lost Leonheart." Seifer mutters

"Fine," Squall says turning his back on us both, without a backward glance he walks out of the room.

"What did he do to you?" Seifer asks without looking the slightest bit worried or angry

"Nothing," I say shrugging

"Sure?"

"Yes," I reply

"Good, because were leaving. Parties over." He says now looking angry

"Why? Because of that fight?" I ask bewildered

"Yeah something like that," He says shrugging "Come on," He says taking my arm and leading me to the front door

"Seifer where…" Is all I manage to get out before he cuts across me

"I'm taking you home, so you'll be away from them and Squall bloody Leonheart." He hisses at me as he leads me down the steps onto the path

"Seifer, aren't you going to drive?" I ask

"No, I don't want blood on the leather," He sneers

"What?" I say trying to wrench my arm out of his grip, but instead it only tightens

"Well after I'm done with you, you'll be a mess and I don't want dirt and blood all over my seats," He sneers evilly with an insane grin plastered across his face.

"What are you going to do with me?" I ask trying not to let the worry show in my voice

"To you, to you" He sneers "And in answer to your question, something that my stupid underdogs obviously couldn't."

"Who?" I ask with a look of horror on my face, I could feel my eyes beginning to burn, its not that I'm upset, it's that dawning feeling of horror and fear

"My underdogs, The Turners," He smiles at me and laughs at the look on my face "Don't look so surprised, surely your charming friend will have warned you against me?"

"Well no," I hiss "But now I wish they would have,"

Seifer looks angry for a moment then just stars to laugh as thought its nothing.

He drags me down an alley way, probably the closet one he can find. Though most of the trash in this city knows where the best grubby places are.

He drags me right down to one of back walls and pushes me up against it.

"Now this is it," He sneers as he reaches inside his jacket

I suppose I'd better stay quiet, god knows what he's got under there…

"Now this," He says drawing out a gun "Is what I'm going to use to rid the world of you and then you can go and join your precious mother,"

I blink, my throat is dry and closing up, I blink again and feel my eyes sting.

"Aww, does Rinny want her mommy?" He sneers "Don't worry, you'll be with her soon" He sneers again taking aim

I swallow very hard, it was more like a gulp; fighting for my last breath.

"Why?" I whisper

"Why?" He whispers "Because, then I get to rid the world of another selfish, sarcastic, cynical little bitch," he whispers again whilst putting his finger on the trigger

What? Is that really how people perceive me? A heinous bitch? Who the world needs rid of?

"Seifer, you can't….and where did you get that from?" I ask eyeing the gun

"Borrowed it," He said shrugging "And I can, ill prove to everyone I can and get away with for the fourth time."

"Fourth time?" I whimper

"Surely you didn't think you were the first? But then again first means special doesn't it? Of course your so conceited that you think your special because your mummy's dead and daddy's off fighting a war somewhere, or no sorry have they found the body yet?" He sneers

I blink, with a burning pain in my stomach, I can't feel the tears slide down my cheek because my face is numb but I know I'm crying.

"Did that hurt?" Seifer says calmly

If I don't look at him then I won't happen, I'll wake up in a minute and realise this was just a bad nightmare, that there are no crazy gun wielding prats that go to my school….

"Well Rinny, it's been fun, so much fun, but now you have a date with the devil," Seifer says grinning

He wouldn't, he's just trying to scare me…

"RIN!" I heard someone scream "RIN?"

Selph….She shouldn't hear this…

"Bye Rinny," Seifer says going to pull the trigger

He wouldn't….He wouldn't…..Would he?

Something connects with me sharply and I fall sideways onto the ground, scraping my arms, on the wall as I fall. I fall flat on my front and behind me I can hear the trigger being pulled.

I hear someone slide down the wall behind me, and footsteps running away and towards me.

I put my arms on, onto the hard alley floor and push myself up.

I turn around and look at the figure laying on the ground…a person with brown hair that sticks up at the front.

"RIN!" Selph scream running up the alley way, when she reaches me she stops and looks at me, I can see her out of the corner of my eye

"Rin, what are you…Squall!" She yells bending down to look at him.

He's just laying there, he looks so lifeless and pale, his white shirt is stained with blood….and there's nothing I can do…he saved my life and he might die because of me…

"Irvine!" Selph screams and it echoes off of the alley walls

Irvine appears moments later and gasps as he looks down upon Squall.

"Selph, phone an ambulance," Irvine says bending down to check his pulse

"Yeah," Selph says quietly nodding and reaching into her bag for her mobile phone.

"Hurry up Selph! He hasn't got a pulse!" Irvine yells at her

"No..." I mutter.

**Please don't kill me…heh….**

**Please Review**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	24. Hospital

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when**

**Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**So yeah….heh…. Please don't kill me! Please! I haven't done anything wrong….yet :P **

**And Squall might die he might not. :P**

* * *

"I'll go with him and call his family from the hospital, Selph you take Rin home, NOW," Irvine instructed

"Yeah," Says Selph "Come on Rin," She says tugging at my arm

I can't move….He…He actually pushed me out of harms way….why?

"I..." I say weakly

"Come on, home," she says

My throat has closed up again and I merely nod at her unable to do anything else.

She walks me down the alley way and down a few more roads.

I can't tell where I'm going or really how, my legs are numb I can't even feel them so I don't know how I'm walking properly.

I look down at the ground, I don't Selph to see the tears, I don't want anyone else to see either, but it's all my fault. We walk up a long driveway and up a few stairs on to a porch.

"Keys?" I hear Selph say, and I just give my bag to her.

I hear the lock click open and then the door opens and Selph twits the handle.

I walk inside not looking where I'm going and tred on Angelo who jumps at me, she yelps in pain, the high pitched noise snaps me to my senses, I can feel all my limbs again and my brain starts to retrack in fast mode.

"Sorry girl!" I bend down and scratch her behind the ears; I turn to look at Selph.

"Rin, you've got that dangerous look in your eye," Selph says looking at warily

"I'm going to get changed and then were going to meet Irvine at the hospital." I say turning and running up the stairs two steps at a time before Selph can answer.

I walk along the landing as fats as possible and burst into my room, I run over to my wardrobe kicking my boots off and grab a clean pair of jeans and black t-shirt with a blue jumper, and take all of my party clothes off and notice that my shirt has ripped I pull it over my head and just throw it on the bed. I pull on my jeans and t-shirt and pull the jumper over my head and I grab my trainers and run out of my room shutting the door behind me.

I skid across the landing and slide down the banister and jump off at the end and land in front of Selph who looks purely shocked.

"Let's go," I say pulling my trainers onto my feet.

"Rin," Selph says eyeing me suspiciously

"No Selph, I have to go, it's my fault," I say to her without taking my eyes off the floor

"But he will want you to rest," Selph says taking a step towards me

"I don't he what he wants, I'll do what I want Selph and right now that to be there because I caused him to be there." I say

I open the front door before she can open her mouth

"Coming or not?" I ask her

"Fine, fine, but what about Angelo?" Selph asks trying to keep the sly look off her face but it shows in her eyes.

"Nice try," I say narrowing my eyes at her "Now come on," I say grabbing her arm and shoving her out of the door.

I step out onto the porch as well shutting the door behind me and locking it.

I grab Selph and march down the driveway and out onto the path.

If I keep going like this, if I can get there, he won't die, this wont be like last time.

It won't.

I practically run down the bus stop a few streets away from where I live. I skid to a halt just in front of the bus schedules

"What's the time?" I ask Selph as she runs up behind me panting

"About 11:30," she says gasping for breath

"The last bus leaves in five minutes, we wait here," I say folding my arms

"But," Selph pants still trying to catch her breath

"But nothing, if you want to stay here then stay, I'm going to the hospital," I say firmly

"No, I'll come," Selph says looking directly at me but I could feel that she didn't want to go at all

Were standing in silence, again. This isn't really healthy, not talking about it, leaving each other to out thoughts.

I look up and down the street, and I see a bus coming towards us, as it stops I feel in my pocket for my purse and realise I left it at home.

I look helplessly at Selph who already has her purse out and is handing me some coins. I smile at her greatfully.

We climb aboard the bus and sit down, Selph stares out of the window. I sit next to her and look down at my feet.

He won't die; they would have operated by now I guess if it's not too late…Of course its not too late, hell be okay, I hope because it's all my fault all my fault…

"Rin," Selph says "Were here,"

I get up I try to move my feet to make me walk, but I can't move, my legs feel like jelly. I breathe deeply and this makes my legs work but too fast, so fast I start running the minute my feet touch the pavement.

"Rin!" Selph yells from behind me

I can't stop running, I eventually find myself running towards a very tried and disgruntled Irvine, who looks furious the moment he lays eyes on me.

"I couldn't stop her," Selph gasps from somewhere behind me, before I could open my mouth.

Irvine surveys me

"What?" I say "What is your problem with me being here?"

"Well nothing it's just that I thought…" Irvine says looking around the room nervously

"You thought?" I hiss "You thought! Why didn't you bother to ask?" I scream

"I'm sorry Rin I just assumed….." Irvine says quietly looking at the floor

"Assumed!" I scream "Assumed!"

"I'm sure he was just considering your feelings dear," A female voice says from my far left

I turn just about ready to take on anyone, when I recognize the woman standing before me. Her long brown hair swinging from side to side as she walked towards us.

"I'm Raine," She says out her hand towards Irvine he takes it and then she does the same to Selph.

"Rinoa, I know you're worried about Squall but this isn't the time to turn on everyone you know! Their care about you and what you've been through tonight," Raine says surveying me

"But it's my fault," I whimper not able to look at her, for of course she is Squall's mother

"I suppose you haven't told her then?" Raine says to Irvine

"I was just about too and then she started screaming at me..."He says

"What?" I ask, my voice cracking

"He's going to be fine; the bullet missed any internal organs completely, it left his body the same way it came through, he's going to be just fine. He's already sitting up with bandage across his chest an all, demanding to know whether you were okay," Raine says smiling at me, I feel my cheeks burn instantly

"I…" I stutter pathetically

"He's in a room right down the hall, if you want to go and see him, but he's only allowed one visitor at a time," Raine says holding her hand up to stop Irvine and Selph from going anywhere.

I smile weakly at them both and follow Raine down the long hallway and almost bump into her when she stops abruptly outside of a brown door.

"I'll leave you to go in alone," She says walking back the way she just came from.

I can do it, I can do it….I put my hand on the door handle and turn it gently.

**

* * *

**

**Please Review **

**Lindorie-Chan**


	25. Squall

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when**

**Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Well you didn't kill me…this is a good thing I guess :P Sorry for the lateness of this . I've been sitting under a pile of coursework for the last three weeks . Teachers just loooove piling it up top of me I swear… **

**This chapter is dedicated to me Lala, who you lot can practically worship her because without her you wouldn't have been getting this till late October sometime :P So Thankies for nagging me into it Lala ;)**

I twist the door handle and open the door slowly. I pear around the room before my eyes settle eventually on Squall.

"If you've come to check the bleeding again there is none," He says without even bothering to look up

"That's fine then, I'll come back later then maybe you can push me out of the way again and take another bullet through the chest for me?" I spit at him before I can stop myself

Squall's head snaps up to look at me, and before I know it he's on his feet and is at my side wincing in pain. That's as fast as I've seen him move before.

"Are you hurt?" He asks screwing up his face because of the pain

"I'm fine, sit" I say trying to push him back to the other side of the room

"Are you sure you're okay?" Squall asks again

"I said; I'm fine dammit!" I hiss at him "Now back over there!" I say pointing to the bed

"Fine," Winces Squall as he limps back over to the bed

He sits down and looks directly at the floor, he refuses to look anywhere else at all. I can't see his eyes through his hair which is dangling across his face like ivy over growing the basket it's kept in.

I sit down in the visitor's chair, and watch him until he feels my stare.

"What?" He says looking up

I sit up straighter, fidgeting with my hands

"Nothing, I…..Thanks," I blurt out "No-ones ever done like something like that for me before, I mean of course they wouldn't have because its not every day that someone drags you down an alley way and tries to shoot you but I…"

"But nothing, don't mention it," Squall says trying to shrug, he only gets half way there and winces.

I sigh.

"I mean it Squall," I say getting up and kneeling down in front of him "Thank you,"

He looks up at me his hair still dangling over his eyes, and he blinks once, twice, three times. He stands up again, grabbing my hands to pull me to my feet as well.

"What?" I ask, still aware that he's holding my hands in his.

"Don't mention it," He says trying to shrug again

"Squall," I say uneasily

"What?" He says

I look down and so does he, though he doesn't let go.

"What about it?" He asks smirking

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost your oh so witty sense of humour," I say rolling my eyes

"Me too," Squall says smirking even more

"Would you please let go now, you think?" I ask

"No," Squall says shaking his head

"Why not?" I say trying hard not to laugh or smile because that would give him the satisfaction he wants

"Because," Squall says trying to shrug again and wincing in pain instead

I sigh again.

"You know you can't do that so why bother? You just put yourself in more pain." I say rolling my eyes at his stupid ness.

"True," Squall says nodding his head and looking around the room

What is the point of this? He's trying to embarrass me again, I know he is. He's going to stand like this till someone walks in and then pretend that I was the one trying to embarrass him. Not that I've analysed his behaviour or anything I'm no therapist.

I'm too wrapped up in my thoughts again usually when I do this something happening that I don't notice till the last second then end up making a fool of myself…

"What the….?" I say realising that Squall had let go of my hands and they were now on the small of my back.

My hands are now resting on his arms; I look around the room to make sure I have missed anything.

"What are you doing!" I ask

"Nothing," Squall says trying to shrug again

"Will you stop doing that!" I hiss

"Make me," Squall says smirking again

"Fine," I say

Before I even knew I was doing it, I reached up and put my arms around his neck.

"Good way," Squall says trying not to laugh

"Shut up," I say putting my head against his shoulder

"Oh so you're hugging me now? Maybe I should get shot more often," Squall says sighing

I can't see his facial expression but I know he's smirking, I can't help it. I don't know why, I just felt like doing it. Damn me and my not think before doing anything.

Squall lifts his hands from the small of my back and puts his arms there instead

"Maybe I should really get shot more often," Squall says again

"Maybe you shouldn't, I really thought you were going to die." I whisper

"Well I'm fine. No need to worry," Squall says sighing.

I can't believe I'm doing this. What am I THINKING? What is HE thinking? Honestly next time Rin think before do, think before do….

"Squall…" I say before being interrupted by the door handle twisting

"Come on Rin visiting times are…." I hear Selph start

"All right I'm coming," I whisper

"Okay…."Selph says silently shutting the door

I suddenly don't want to let go of him, I feel my grip tightening. If I let go then he might….sometimes there's no telling when people are….

Squall lets go of me and prises my arms from around his neck. I lift my head and open my mouth.

"Ill be fine, go get some sleep, and send Irvine in hear quickly will you?" He says

I merely nod at him and walk over to the door and grasp it before twisting it. I twist it and pull the door open firmly.

I close in and out side in the corridor I lean against the back of the door and sigh.

I gather myself together and take the same route Raine had shown me earlier, it leads me out into the area I had come running into earlier that evening. So scared that he was going to die.

I spot Selph and Irvine sitting on the chairs provided, they both get up as they see my approaching.

I merely smile weakly at them and turn to Irvine

"Squall wants to see you quickly," I say trying to smile at him

"Okay," He says trying to smile back

I look at Selph and smile pathetically she smiles back.

I sniff suddenly and my eyes sting badly. I know I'm crying but I don't care. He's okay that's all that matters.

**Sorrrrrrrrrrrry ! Sorry it's so late! I've been trying to get this done and right for weeks now. Well I managed it now that I haven't really got and distractions, because lets face it SANE people are in bed at this hour. Its 12:50 am now and I'm off to bed now that this is perfected. **

**Please Review**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	26. Sleep

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when**

**Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**I'm starting this for Lala, yet again. Mainly because she's threatening me :P Again :P **

* * *

I was silent all the way home. Squall had given Irvine very strict instructions which were to guide us back to my house, phone his and Selph's parents and tell them that they were staying at my house for the night and would be home in the morning. He was under strict instructions not to leave me or Selph by ourselves, adult in the house or not.

Selph is already asleep and so is Irvine, I'm lying on my back eyes wide open.

My aunt made such a fuss when we all walked through the door, apparently it had been on the news though no names were confirmed apart from Seifers. I wasn't even aware that the police had been informed at all. My aunt had started to panic the moment I had told her that I was involved, she had a complete hissy fit the moment I'd finished my story, she vowed never to let me out of the house without a body guard ever again. She also said it was a lucky thing Squall was there at all.

Squall…

I wonder if he's asleep? Or whether he's lying in bed thinking like me? Or about me…?

No of course he's not. Not at all probably.

Men.

I wonder what will happen tomorrow? Or later today as it now is, three am. What does one do at three am? Sleep I guess.

I turn over to face the window and get a beam of moon light falling across my bed and onto my face. Moonlight, my dad always used to tell me there was a man on the moon though being so young I didn't bother to listen to what else he had to say because the thought of a man living on the moon was enough excitement.

My dad, I haven't seen him for all these weeks. And probably wont ever again…..

Ah well….better get some sleep I guess.

**

* * *

****Very short chappie I know but next one be longer. Promise .**

**Please Review**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	27. Surprise

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when**

**Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Again I apologise for the shortness of the last chapter, but that couldn't be helped. I'd planned it that way.**

**Sorry**

* * *

I sigh and look over at my alarm clock that's ringing off the bed side table. I've been up for hours anyway so what did it matter? I get up off my window sill and walk over to the table and gently tab the top of the clock.

I haven't really come out of my room since the early hours of Saturday morning when I arrived home from the hospital. My aunt's been in a few times so far, with food and drink, and sometimes to even try and get me to go shopping with her, but I just sat in my room on the floor with Angelo at my side thinking.

It was my fault Squall had got hurt, MY fault.

I sigh again and stuff the homework I'd been assigned to do over the weekend into my school bag. There came a knock at my door.

"Come in," I say sighing.

"Dear your breakfasts on the table," my aunt says sounding concerned.

"Good," I reply rummaging around in my draws for a t-shirt to wear.

"I'm going to do an early shop, so if you need to be picked up from school, just phone me okay?" she says.

"Yup, sure, fine," I say, dragging my jeans of the back of my desk chair on which they had be thrown last night.

I hear my aunt sigh and she closes the door without saying another word.

I go into the bathroom and wash my face, splashing with cold water then hot. Then I put on my jeans and a clean t-shirt with a pair of clean socks and grab my bag off my desk and walk down the stairs with Angelo at my heels.

I push open the door to the kitchen and see my fried breakfast sitting on a plate on the table in front of me. I sigh and pick the plate up, take the bacon off of the plate and give it to Angelo which sniffs it and takes it from my unresisting hand immediately.

I shove the plate in the sink after depositing the contents in the bin.

I haven't seen Selph and Irvine since Saturday morning. I wonder if their okay? I mean, they just upped and left while I was still asleep. Rude, but I suppose they didn't want to wake me really, which is understandable- me having had a hard night and all that.

I lock the back doors and grab my keys off the table by the front door.

"Be a good girl," I say patting Angelo on the head and scratching her ears a little.

I open the door, step outside and close it again. I double lock it just to be sure.

I swing my bag further up my shoulder and start off on my way to school.

I don't know why I'm bothering to go at all. I won't be able to concentrate but then again I can't stay home, it'd drive my crazy. I wonder how Squall is. I haven't seen him since the early hours of Saturday morning. I haven't made any effort to come out of my room really. Which is quite shocking for me, because I would usually go and spend hours in the garden reading or drawing, or if it would have been any normal weekend I'm sure I would have spent it with Selph, Irvine and Zell doing something or other. Maybe even Squall….

God, I'm so lost in my thoughts this morning. Well I guess that's a little predictable seen as I have no one to talk to right now. I haven't spoken to anyone properly in days; I just don't feel the need to.

I look up and find myself in front of school already. I check my watch. God, I still have like half hour an before registration. I roll my eyes. Typical me- always early when I'm having a crisis, but when I'm fine I'm always late. I smile at the irony and notice as people around me stare. I roll my eyes at them and carry on walking.

I walk down the corridor and into my registration room. I open the door and look around, no ones actually in here. I shrug and go to my desk and put my bag on the floor.

I wish this day would end already.

* * *

This day has just gone by really slowly, I mean it took forever to get past nine am this morning and it doesn't help that I have people staring at me everywhere I go because of what happened on Friday night.

I haven't seen Selph, Irvine or Zell mainly because I've been avoiding them all day again. I don't want to talk to them, not without Squall anyway. I guess he's still in the hospital.

I look at the clock and the minute hand is just about to tick three. The second hand gets ever closer and finally reaches the twelve and the bell rings.

Thank god. The days over, I stand up and little too quickly and get a head rush again, maybe it doesn't help your health if you don't or eat all day.

I grab my bag off the floor and walk out of the room as quickly as I can. I just start walking as fast as possible to avoid anyone. I now have this weird phobia of people thanks to Seifer I guess, its not everyday someone drags you down a dark alley way, tries to shoot only to get the guy who you lo…..wait…I don't love him, do I ?

I don't, I can't, and he's such a jerk.

I don't like jerks.

Do I?

Oh god, this is so hard. I know he's okay but I feel like I'm dying without him and his sarcastic attitude.

I walk out of the school building only to spot Selph, Irvine and Zell and few feet away. I walk quickly past them and bury myself in a group of people so they can't see me. When all the people disperse I stop and look around, I see my aunts car not to far away I start half walking half running towards it and as the door opens I stop and in my tracks and drop my bag on the floor as a man climbs out of the drivers side.

"Dad….?" I whisper

* * *

**Sorry its short next one will be longer, promise **

**Please Review**

**Lindorie- Chan**


	28. Back to Normal

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when**

**Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Sorry about the long wait! I've had exams and more and more and MORE work to do this past few weeks or a month, I cant actually remember the last time I updated really. So I apologise now! **

**Okay, okay I just read through the whole fic from where I started to where I finished and I can see why you lot like it so much it is rather amusing :P I was giggling through out most of it :P XD**

* * *

"Dad…?" I whisper

Before I could think my legs started to move, I started to walk slowly towards him then broke out into a run and threw myself at him. I threw my arms around his middle and felt tears prick my eyes but I didn't care. I know I don't like crying in front of people and I knew people were looking and I didn't care. My dad was home. He was back and safe.

"Easy kiddo, you're going to break my ribs!" He says trying to laugh

"Sorry," I say letting go and looking up at him.

"No problem" He smiles at me and I grin back, I can't help it.

"You want to go home?" He asks

I nod and pick up my bag where I dropped it on the floor; I go around to the other side of the car and climb in.

He's home. Everything is going to be okay now I can feel it. My life can't get much worse, especially with what happened in the last few days.

When my dad opens the front door, my aunt appears from the kitchen and screams at my dad.

"I told you to stay in bed and rest! I told you I'd go and fetch Rinoa!" She yells at him

"Fetch? FETCH? Am I some kind of dog now then?" I ask trying to feign being puzzled.

My aunt looks extremely annoyed and I grin at her, my dad laughs.

"I have missed you little rinny-kins" he says kissing the top of my head

"LITTLE RINNY-KINS? I AM NOT SOME KIND OF CHILD!" I yell at them both, they both start laughing immediately. I stomp over to the stairs and glare at them both before walking up them.

As I open my bedroom door I can still hear them laughing and I smile a little myself. It's nice to have laughter back in the house again.

I sling my bag on my bed and sigh; I haven't felt this free in a while. I guess I've been to stressed out to even notice I've been stressed out, that makes no sense but I don't care.

"So… your aunt told me what's been happening since I've been away,"

"Oh really?" I turning to face my father and folding my arms.

"She said something about, a party, a boy with a gun and a handsome young man saving you and getting him shot himself." My dad says giving me suspicious looks

"What? It's all true, apart from the handsome guy part, because he isn't." I say shrugging

My dad raises his eyebrows a little but I know it doesn't bother him, he's seen much worse of course.

"And is it true that you've only made friends with one girl and three boys?" he says in complete shock

"Yes dad," I say rolling my eyes at him

"Wow, I thought you hated members of the opposite sex, me included" He says through laughter

"Not really just some," I say shrugging "And one of them is NOT my friend, he's more of an acquaintance"

"Ah, are we talking about the on who saved your life but you protest you don't like even though it's so obvious that you do?" He smirks at me

"How…but….I DON'T LIKE HIM!" I scream at him and he laughs at me again and shrugs

"Your aunts made some tea, want some?"

"Not more bloody tea," I say rolling my eyes "I've had enough tea in the past few weeks' thanks!" I say when I see my dad expression.

My dad just smiles and walks out of the room, I follow closely behind and shut the door behind me.

I can feel myself scowl again, this isn't funny. Not one bit.

"Oh and her lovely young man!" My aunt continues painfully

"HE IS NOT MY YOUNG MAN DAMMIT! AND HES NOT LOVELY! HES A JERK!" I scream at her for the millionth time while my dad laughs.

Yeah that's right dad laugh it up. I bet this is real funny to you, because believe me its not.

I look up at my aunt who is grinning her head off and I scowl again, this isn't funny. I hear a faint "dinging" noise over my father's laughter and jump up immediately.

"I'll get it!" I say to them both

"Oh yes you do that dear, it's properly your lovely young man!" My aunt says while my dad snorts with laughter again.

"HE ISNT! FOR THE LAST TIME!" I yell at her while I open the door

I get a quick flash of colour across my vision and someone yells at me,

"RIN! OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY? YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING US ALL DAY!" Selph screams at me.

Before I'd realised it Selph had thrown herself on me and screamed into my ear hole, no wonder my ears are now ringing.

"I…well…" I mutter sheepishly looking at my feet when she lets go

"Yeah you really gave us a fright you know?" Zell says

"Sorry Guys I didn't mean too..." I say looking up and realising Irvine's there as well.

"What on earth is going on out here?" Says my dad walking into the hallway, closely followed by my aunt who grins immediately and looks around for Squall, her grin fades slightly when she can't see him to which I smirk.

"Um well dad, this is Selphie, Irvine and Zell" I say pointing to each of them in turn

He shakes each of their hands and nods politely to all of them and they stare thunderstruck at him.

"Um hi…." Says Zell

"So that's who you were running at after school! We thought it was Squ…..Nevermind." She says seeing the thunderous look on my face

"So where is the 'handsome' young man I've been told so much about? I'm not saying you two aren't," He little grin has faded slightly adds to Irvine and Zell "It's just that I expect he isn't here seen as Julies evil …I mean…err…"

"That's it! No dinner for you tonight!" My aunt says marching into the kitchen

I giggle slightly and my dad smirks at us all. When I look at Selph, Irvine and Zell who have looks of shock on their faces.

"Guess we know that deviousness runs in the family then huh?" Irvine says grinning

"And sarcasm," Selph adds nodding

My dad cracks up laughing and they all look at him like he's insane and I laugh as well and then they turn their attention to me.

"I can tell you made friends with a good bunch at least," He says smiling and nodding to them "But I'm still dying to meet this young man Rinny," He says nudging me

"HE IS NOT HANDSOME! AND FUTHERMORE HE'S A JERK AND I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" I scream at him and this time Selph, Irvine and Zell crack up laughing as well as my father.

"So seen as she's not cooking dinner," My father says jerking his thumb at the kitchen door "What say you all have dinner out?"

"Can we? I mean if you don't mind," I say quickly

"Sure, I'm not hungry anyway;" He says with a wave of his hand "It's on me,"

He hands me a wad of money and grabs my jacket for me and hands it to me.

I take it and look at the others who immediately all take s step backwards and retreat out of the door waving goodbyes to my dad,

"Don't be too long Rin, you have school tomorrow," My dad says with a pointed look

"Whatever," I say rolling my eyes to show I understand.

Still same old dad, though I'm glad his back.

I walk to the bottom of the drive where the others are waiting. I grin at them all and they look at me as if I'm insane.

"So," Selph says linking arms with me "That was your dad huh?"

"Yup," I smile "What did you think then?"

"Not bad, seems like you get your sarcasm from him," Zell says smiling

"Ya don't say!" I say feigning being shocked

"See what I mean," Zell says to Irvine rolling his eyes which makes Selph and I giggle.

* * *

"We'll see ya tomorrow!" Selph calls from the bottom on the drive way

I turn around and wave at them all before opening the door.

"You're well past your time limit!" My aunt hisses at me before I can even shut the door.

"So?" I say folding my arms

"So your father asked you to be back ten minutes ago!" She hisses again

"Oh well," I say shrugging "It's only ten minutes for gods sakes. Where is he anyway?"

"He's in bed, asleep. Which is more than I can say for you. Come on, bed! Off you go!" She says practically pushing me up the stairs.

"All right I'm going! I'm going!" I say

I open my bedroom door and shut it behind me again, quietly so I won't wake anyone that happens to be sleeping.

I throw my school bag on the floor and curl up on my bed. Tomorrows going to be fun…

* * *

I open my eyes slowly and look around. Its only 6:45, why do you make me wake up now? Cruel world we live in, with stupid school. I sigh and sit up; dammit I fell asleep in my clothes again!

I rummage through my draw and find some clean jeans and a plain t-shirt. Dammit, my favourites in the wash and this ones got kinda small anyway. Oh well.

I pack my bag putting all the books I need into it and then open my bedroom door and drag myself out of my room and downstairs.

When I enter the living room, all I can see is my aunt's backside. Lovely, something I really wanted to see at 7:30 in the morning.

"Breakfasts on the table!" She sings

How does she do that? Maybe I think to loudly?

When I enter the kitchen I see my dad sitting at the table reading the morning paper.

"Morning Rinny-kins" He says brightly looking up briefly

"I told you to stop calling me that," I scowl

"And I told you that you had to be on the time limit that I set for you," He says whilst reading the paper "Shame neither of us can remember small things like that isn't it?"

"I said I was sorry," I say rolling my eyes and pouring myself some coffee

Old bat I have for an aunt, she told him. I didn't think she would although she told him everything else that's been happening whilst he's been away. Even every little detail about Squall, which is annoying.

"I don't like him," I mutter without realising

"You don't like who?" My dad says looking up again

"Um...did I just say that out loud?" I ask

"Of course, it's not like I'm a mind reader, though with you sometimes I wish I were" He says smiling

I just scowl at him. I am not that difficult.

I open the front door half an hour later, after having a rather difficult conversation with my father about Squall. Difficult being him teasing me and me scowling, a lot.

"Oh and by the way, I invited one of my army pals round for dinner," My dad says casually

"What army pal?" I ask

"Some guy I met while I was out on the battle field, found out he lives just around the corner from here, it was a bit of a joke actually. It was more like "Hey since you live round the corner from me, and if we both get through this want to have dinner to celebrate?" And he started laughing. Turns out he has a son of about your age as well, so you should get on well with him hopefully, he does go to your school. Anyway Ill drop you off at school and tell you more about it when you get in later." He says shrugging

"Whatever" I say shrugging and rolling my eyes.

Typical same old dad.

* * *

**Hope that was good enough for you all XD**

**Please Review **

**Lindorie-Chan**


	29. House Guests

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when**

**Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Okay, I have a feeling you'll like this chapter. XD**

* * *

Today was hell, I don't ever want to have that day again, and especially with all the work I've now been given. Selph was screaming at me this morning, for leaving her on her own through out most of yesterday, in fact all of yesterday. But then she said she understood that I didn't want to see anyone. Then she screamed at me some more, and then she started teasing me about Squall. Strange child she is.

"How was school?" My aunt sang from the living room

"Boring, same old same old," I say shrugging and pouring myself some soda "Where's dad?"

"Upstairs sorting out his best clothing," My aunt says as she enters the kitchen

I shrug, and look around just as my dad enters and see he has the most puzzled look on his face.

"What's the matter with you?" My aunt says seeing his expression

"Odd, somehow there's soda over one of my shirts, and there's another soda stained shirt that isn't mine." He says holding up a white shirt with a huge soda splash in the middle of it

I take one look at the shirt and burst out laughing. Both my dad and my aunt look at me as if I'm insane. I can just see it now, me throwing the can at him and it fizzing all over him….then him making me clean it up, I must have stared at his chest for ages…..

"Rinoa!" My dad practically yells at me

"Eh? What?" I say regaining my composure

"I was asking whose shirt this is, but then you started to blush a little," My dad says smirking

"No I wasn't blushing; it's just a little hot in here is all. That shirt belongs to Squall, the first night you were away, he and the others were here and I threw him a can of soda and it kinda fizzed up all over him, it was really funny actually." I say shrugging and trying not to smile.

"Aha," My aunt says throwing a pointed look at my father "So that's why he was wearing the other of your shirts!"

"Why did you think he was wearing it then?" I hiss

"On second thought's I don't want to know," I say as my aunt opens her mouth. My dad laughs and I grin at him "Anyway I'm going to my room for a bit," I say

"Don't be up there too long! Our guests will be arriving soon!" My dad calls to me as I walk out of the room

"Yeah yeah," I say waving my hand.

I enter my room and close the door quietly so I don't wake Angelo, whose asleep on my rug in the middle of the floor as per usual.

I tiptoe around Angelo and over to my desk which just happens to be by the window. I pull out my desk chair and lift my school bag from the floor where I dumped it earlier. I sit down and empty all the homework essay's I have to do onto my desk and sigh. I put my arms over them all I put my head on my arms.

Why me? First of all dads back, which I suppose it a good thing but it means my aunts going to stay until he's recovered which is going to be weeks possibly even months. I haven't seen Squall since that night in the hospital, but then again why should I care? I felt like I've been dying without the past few days and I don't know why which is annoying me. And to top it off my dad's invited some guy round he hardly even knows and I'm going to have to be all chummy with his kids. Lovely.

There's a loud knock on my door which wakes me from my thoughts.

"Come in," I sigh without bothering to lift my head. "Listen; if they're here already I don't want to come down just yet." I say without even bothering to turn around.

"I figured you wouldn't want too, so I came up here to see you instead."

I sit up immediately and turn around to face whoever it was.

He's smirking as per usual, leaning against the door frame trying to be ever so casual and cool.

"And you happen to know me that well do you?" I say standing up and folding my arms.

"Of course," He says shrugging

"And how'd you figure that one out?" I say rolling my eyes

"Well I did take a bullet through the chest for you," He says smirking at me

"You didn't have too," I say rolling my eyes and hissing at him " I didn't say "Hey Squall, fancy taking a bullet through the chest for me because I'm too young to die" "

He starts laughing. He just starts laughing. I'm not funny. Not one bit. Whats funny about that?

He stands up straighter and takes his weight off of my door frame. He winces slightly and puts his hand to his chest.

"Does it still hurt?" I say looking at my feet

"Yeah but its nothing," He says shrugging

"Well it doesn't look like its nothing!" I hiss and start walking towards him only to trip over something soft and as I brace myself for impact with the floor someone catches me.

"But I thought you said…" I manage to stutter

"I maybe in pain but it doesn't slow my reflexes or reactions," He says helping me to stand up straight again

"So you admit you're in pain then!" I hiss

"Dammit," He says rolling his eyes

I start laughing at his stupidness and suddenly he joins in much to my own surprise.

I look down and realise he's still holding my hands, when look up again Squall is unnaturally close to me

"Squall…"I mutter

His hand suddenly let go of mine and when I look up again he hasn't moved at all.

My hair picks now to fall out of its neat place behind my ear and my fringe parts fall slightly out just down the side of my face.

Squall raises his hand and sweeps them behind my ear again, and smiles at me.

My stomach back flips completely and I feel my throat go very dry.

"What did you do that for…?" I mutter not looking at him

"Because," He whispers

"Because what…?" I manage to spit out before he slips his arm around my back and pulls me even closer to him.

My heart betas so fast and loud I swear he can hear it. He has a very serious expression on his face, not like the one he had before when we were this close.

My heart beat starts get faster and faster and my whole body heats up to be pressed up against him.

"What are you doing…?" I stutter before he lowers his head "Squall…"

He lowers his head the rest of the way and he kisses me and to my surprise I kiss him back.

**

* * *

****Okay Okay, PLEASE don't shoot me :P **

**Please Review**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	30. Dinner

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when**

**Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**You're all gonna kill me Yay ;;;**

* * *

I open my eyes to look at Squall and everything starts to blur and fade, I blink and when I open my eyes again I see the view out of my window. I look around to find I'm still sitting at my desk, and Angelo is still asleep in the middle of the floor untouched and undisturbed.

"Was that all just a dream?"

I look around again and there is no evidence of the door ever being opened so it must have been. I breathe a small sigh of relief and smile in spite of myself; thank god that was just a dream.

I look at Angelo, who is still dosing in the middle of the floor. She's so peaceful just like I was moments before my nightmare. Though I suppose my nightmare is far far far from over in the slightest because not only do I have that to battle against but the real Squall and his family coming over for dinner because my dad thought it would be funny to make jokes when he thought he was about to die. Men.

Angelo's ears suddenly prick up and she turns her head towards the door which opens seconds later.

"Don't you people ever knock?" I say to my aunt who's standing in the doorway

"No dear, adults never knock you should know this by now," She says rolling her eyes at me and bustling into my room "Have you any idea how that sticky patch found its way onto the floor just inside the doorway of your fathers room?"

I look at her and try not to laugh when I see her expression.

"Um yeah, I dropped a cup a few days ago and forgot to clean it up" I say shrugging

"And why did you not clean it up?" She hisses

"I was going too, but after everything that's happened lately I just kinda forgot, sorry,"

"Ah yes, love gets to the best of us dear," She says waving her hand at me

"LOVE? YOU WHAT?" I say shout jumping up and knocking the chair I was sitting on backwards and over in one fell swoop.

"You know you're..." She starts

"So help me god if the next two words are 'young man', I will not hesitate to scream at you. Do I make myself very clear?" I hiss at her

"Suit yourself dear, they'll be here in half an hour so you'd better smarten yourself up," She says with a glazed look on her face

Oh god, Ill be spending an entire evening alone with Squall and his family, what do I do? I start to panic immediately. What do I do? What CAN I do?

_SELPH! _

"Is there enough dinner for another person?" I ask

"Dear there's enough to feed an army literally," She says with a small chuckle

"That's not funny," I scowl "Well, can Selph come? Please?"

"You mean the loud girl with the hair?" My aunt says with a puzzled look

"She maybe loud and there's nothing wrong with her hair!" I scowl

"Oh no there's nothing wrong with it, it just sticks out in weird directions that's all, and as for her go ask your father I have to clean a certain sticky patch" She says frowning at me

I watch as she bustles out of my room again and I sigh, there's no way dads' going to let her come. Ah well, it's definitely worth a try.

I pick up the chair that I knocked over and place it neatly back under my desk whilst trying not to wake Angelo who was now asleep again. I swear all that dog ever does is sleep.

I walk out of my room and gently close the door. I skip down the stairs and jump the last three.

I toddle into the kitchen, to where my dad is reading the paper again.

"Dad?" I ask putting on an innocent face like I used to when I was younger when I'd broken something.

"What do you want?" He says without even looking up

"You think I want something?" I gasp "I'm hurt! How ever could you think I wanted something?

"All right all right spare me the 'I'm so hurt act' please" He says folding up the paper and looking at me

"Can Selph come to dinner please?" I beg

"Ask your aunt," he merely says shrugging

"I did, she told me to come ask you" I say rolling my eyes

"Well Rin its more of a family thing," He sighs "Wait, the only reason you want her here is not to be stuck with that boy isn't it?"

"Guilty as charged," I say shrugging

His smirking this isn't good.

"No Rinny, you'll just have to put up with him." He says

"But," I say my eyes widening

"No Rinny, this will be a fun experience," He says smirking at me

"For who exactly?" I scowl

"Your aunt and myself, who else?" He says casually

"Whatever," I scowl and the suddenly the door bell rings

_CRAP! _Crap crap crap!

"Ahh sounds like they're here!" My dad says rising from the table with a heart y smirk on his face.

"You smirk now but I'll have the last laugh you watch," I scowl

"Oh will be watching with great interest," He said raising his eyebrows at me while pushing me into the living room.

"Dad!" I hiss at him

I look up again to find Raine, a girl with short brown hair, a guy with long greying hair that sticks up at the front and Squall standing there staring at me.

"Nice to see you again!" The man says stepping forward to shake my dad's hand "Thanks for the invite," He says winking and they both start laughing for some odd reason

"Well, this is my sister Julie," My dad says nodding at my aunt who smiles, more like grins evilly to me but still. "And my daughter Rinoa," He says placing his hand on my shoulders.

I say nothing and just stare at them all and then my dad squeezes my shoulder.

"Hey!" I yelp and duck away from him rubbing my shoulder.

"Say hello then Rinny," My dad scowls

"Hi," I say to them all

Raine laughs and smiles at me.

"Good evening Rinoa, lovely to see you again," She says smiling at me

"You too," I say trying to smile while still rubbing my shoulder

"I suppose you wanna meet my rowdy lot then?" The guy says rubbing his hands together like he was cooking up some evil plot. "Well this is my lovely wife Raine, my beautiful daughter Ellone, my very scornful son Squall and of course me, Laguna."

"Hi!" Ellone grins at us all as my dad steps forward to shake Raines hand.

"Well Squall go introduce yourself to Rinoa properly she is after all one of the lovely hostesses." Laguna says nudging him forward a bit.

"We already know each other," he hisses at his father while scowling at me

"Unfortunately," I hiss at him

I can tell I've infuriated him already, good. Insufferable nosey obnoxious git.

He stands there scowling at me and I smirk at him.

"Right lets eat," My dad says quickly not trying to hide the humour in his voice.

""This way," My aunt says leading my dad and Laguna into the kitchen who are so obviously trying hard not to laugh, closely followed by Raine who smiles and nods at me and then by Ellone who is giggling.

"This isn't over Heartilly," Squall hisses at me the moment the kitchen door swings shut

"Your right, I'm only just getting started Leonhart," I scowl back

We try to stare each other down again,

"Whatever," I hiss throwing my hands up in the air and opening the kitchen door

When I enter the kitchen everyone is wearing smirks as thought they've just had their ears pressed against the goddamned door.

I roll my eyes which totally makes my dad crack, and he starts laughing just as Squall enters the room after me.

My aunt clears her throat as everyone sits down at the table; I take my usual place near the end of the table where my dad usually sits

"To freedom and such" He says raising his glass of wine.

Just everyone begins to raise their glasses, there's a loud scream from outside.

All the doors and windows are open so everyone ca hear exactly what's being said. Everyone stands up as a boy with blonde hair drags a kicking and screaming girl into view.

"Selph," I say horror struck

I feel everyone look at me when I say this.

"Glad I have your attention!" The boy yells "Bring the other two!"

Another four boys drag Zell and Irvine into view and for the first time I notice that the guy is waving a gun about.

"If you don't come out here, I'll shoot them all right here right now!" He yells

"Stay where you are," My dad whispers to me

"No bloody way!" I shout at him

"Rin stay where you are!" Zell shouts

Someone to the left of me moves and I just ignore it. I continue to stare at Selph who is now fighting to breathe.

"What are you doing Squall?" His mother hisses

Next thing I see him walking out into the yard unarmed, not with his hands held up, just walking normally as if nothing was wrong.

"Keep back Leonheart, or I'll shoot her,"

"Squall, what the hell are you doing!" Raine screams at him

"Yes Squall, what the bloody hell are you doing?" I hiss and I feel everyone stare at me

"Rinoa stay where you are," Squall says

I just stand there dumbstruck what the hell is trying to pull? He's gonna get shot……again he hasn't healed from last time and this time Seifer wont miss again, he'll die if he gets shot again.

Squall moves suddenly and before anyone can see him he grabs Seifer who instantly lets go for Selph and she falls to the ground with a heavy thud gasping for breath. Irvine and Zell try to struggle free and get no where.

Squall and Seifer are wrestling for the gun, which is pointed so that I can't see it. It could be pointing at Squall or Seifer I don't know. There's four heavy thuds as the guys holding Zell and Irvine crash to the floor, they both start charging towards Squall and Seifer when the gun goes off.

Before I know it I've dived around the table and run out into the yard and stop dead as Squall turns around. There's no blood on him at all there's no puncture wound, nothing not even a scratch.

I look down a Seifer whose clutching his foot in yelping in pain and in spite of myself I smile and he kind of smiles back.

I look down at Selph who is being helped up by Irvine and try and smile at her, who grins back.

**

* * *

****Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had SO much work ¬.¬ Seriously I hardly ever get time to sleep anymore ¬.¬**

**Please Review**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	31. The Nicest Thing

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when**

**Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had so much work to get on with and now it all done and I have two and a bit weeks for Easter Hols so as well as some revision ill do some of this for you guys too!**

* * *

"What about me right hooking the guy then?" Zell shouts spraying beer everywhere.

"Yeah you right hooked him only to have one of his mates beat you to the ground with a pole doofus." Irvine says rolling his eyes and taking another swig of his beer while Selph giggles.

I roll my eyes and Squall smirks at the both of them.

"So Squall saves the day again then eh?" Zell sniggers punching him in the arm.

Squall tries to smile but winces in pain instead.

"Still hurt then?" Selph says looking concerned

"A bit, nothing to worry about." He says shrugging

"Sorry man, I didn't mean too…" Zell says looking at his feet.

"Naah, don't worry about it. Saving damsels in distress is what I do, I'm bound to get hurt in the process," He smirks waving his hand at Zell who sniggers.

"Okay, say that again and I'll punch you, "I hiss at him and Selph and Irvine laugh.

He grins at me and I roll my eyes at him again.

The kitchen door swings open, we all look up from our seats in the living room to find Squalls parents, sister and my father standing there staring at us all.

"Its time for us to go Squall it's getting quite late." Laguna says

"Ahh come on Mr Lorie it's a Friday night" Stay and have a few beers!" Irvine says waving his hands about.

"I don't recall you owning this house or living in it," I scowl at him and he just shrugs at me and I roll my eyes.

I look up at Laguna and his face lights up almost instantly.

"Yes beer, that sounds like a good idea!" He jeers "Fancy it? Going down the local?"

"Well…" He says looking at me to which I shrug "Yeah okay then. Julie can look after things here for a while."

"Ill drop this lot of home first and then we'll go for a night on the town!" He says with a sparkle in his eyes

"I'm staying here," Squall scowls "Believe me, there is no way I want to go home just yet especially when he goes out they'll be unbearable," he add in undertone to me jerking his head at his mum and sister.

"Fine fine!" Laguna says throwing his hands up in the air and smiling "Let's go then!" And he practically runs to the door.

"Be good," My dad says giving my a pointed look

"Whatever," I scowl at him

"Very nice to meet all of you, well…most of you" Ellone says waving as she leaves the room without a backward glance. Closely followed by Raine who smiles at everyone and waves.

"Ohh could cut the tension with a knife," Irvine smirks lazily swigging his beer again.

Selph and I both kick him at the same time and he coughs and splutters beer all over himself.

"Great! Bloody great, I have beer all over my favourite shirt." He hisses mortified

"Serves you right," Selph says sticking her nose in the air

"Why? You wanna lick it off then?" He smirks

"Oh please," I say throwing a cushion at him.

Squall and Zell smirk and they take swigs of their own beer.

"Fine let's make this even shall we?" Irvine smirks at them both "Zell has the complete hots for the library girl and Squall had a dream about getting off with Rinoa,"

They both spit their beer out immediately. I sit there with my mouth open looking from Irvine to Squall and Selph giggles herself stupid.

What? WHAT? He had an exact same dream? Oh no…. he doesn't… I don't….oh no oh no oh NO!

"I….I don't…I mean she's pretty but I don't," Zell stutters but no ones really listening they're all staring at Squall who refusing to look at anyone.

"Ha, I'm just kidding Squall didn't really dream that. I just wanted to see the look on Rin's face" Irvine smirks lazily

"You….I'm gonna…" I hiss jumping up

"Easy Rin," Selph says jumping up ready to stop me from jumping on Irvine.

"Easy? EASY?" I scream at the top of my voice while Irvine and Squall laugh them selves stupid

"I mean……yeah I like her but I don't think she'll ever like me…"Zell mutters

Everyone just stops and stares at him. I look at Selph and we both start giggling, while Squall and Irvine continue laughing.

"What?" Zell asks dumbfounded

I carry on laughing along with Selph.

"If you like her so much why don't you just ask her out or something?" Squall asks

"I could ask you the same thing," Zell scowls

"How could you?" Squall asks coolly.

"I…well….err..." Zell stutters throwing a glance at me and I scowl at him immediately

"That's what I thought," Squall smirks

"That's what you thought? Excuse me?" Selph sits at him suddenly jumping to her feet

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" I ask

"Nothing…" Selph says throwing a dirty look at Squall

"Now now down Selph. Let Squall do things in his own time, like me" Irvine says smirking

"I gotta be going guys, I have a karate practise tomorrow," Zell says standing up and stretching

"Well if you have too," I say yawning myself

"Yeah and were going too" Selph says jumping suddenly and pulling Irvine up out of the chair he was sitting in "aren't we Irvine?" she hisses

"Err…Yeah, want me to walk you home Miss Timlitt?" He says bowing to her

"Sure," She giggles as he straightens up

"What about you?" I ask Squall

"Me? I'm staying here thanks," He shrugs swigging his beer again

"Fine," I say throwing my hands up in the air and walking towards the entrance hall to see the others out.

"Good luck Rin," Irvine smirks winking at me as he and Selph walk down the driveway and I can hear Selph giggling.

"See ya….and about the library girl ..." Zell says looking at his feet

"I won't tell a soul, promise," I say smirking at him

"Thanks Rin, ill see ya tomorrow!" He says brightening up and dashing out the door.

I shut the door behind them all and turn around to find Squall standing there staring at me

"What?" I ask

"Your living rooms been invaded," He hisses at me turning slightly red "Come on, see for yourself," He says grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the living room

He shoves open the door and I get a wave of twittering hit me

"Oh! There he is!"

"He's so handsome!"

"Your niece certainly has done well for herself,"

"I'VE WHAT?" I yell marching around Squall

"You heard me dear, you've done well," the old bat tweets again

"Aww! Look their holding hands!" Chirps another one

We both look down and see that Squalls still holding my arm. He lets go immediately and I look away from him but I can still he's staring at me.

"He is NOT my boyfriend," I hiss

"It certainly looks like it," My aunt pipes in as she walks out of the kitchen.

"Well he isn't," I hiss scowling at them all "Come on," I hiss dragging Squall out of the room and across the hallway before I hear loads of "ooos!"

I get halfway up the stairs before I realise how this must look to other people. I turn around to see Squall looking bemused.

"What?" I ask dropping his arm immediately

"Nothing," He says shrugging "I was just wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

"If you were ticklish," He smirks

"Well I'm not," I smirk back and carry on walking up the stairs

"Sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure thanks" I say waving my hand at him when I get to my bedroom door.

I open my door and walk in and sit on my desk chair, Squall just hesitates in the doorway.

"You can come in, she isn't going to bite," I giggle as he eyes Angelo asleep on the floor.

"I know that," Squall says shrugging and walking in shutting the door behind him

He eyes Angelo warily and sits down on my bed.

"So…"Squall says looking around his eyes settling finally on the picture on my bedside table "Is this your mum?" he asks picking up the picture

"Yeah," I say looking at my feet

"You look exactly like her, extremely pretty," Squall says

"I'm….no I'm not," I say my eyes fixed on the floor.

I hear Squall put the picture back on the other side of the room, I hear him moving across the room.

I see him kneel down in front of me and I refuse to move my eyes off the spot on the floor they have been rooted too.

"Rinoa," Squall says

I don't speak, I don't want to speak, If I speak ill crack. I'll just….i don't what ill do but I cant.

"Rinoa, look at me," Squall says raising my chin so im facing him

I'm not going to look at him, I wont.

"Rinoa," Squall says again

"What?" I ask bracing myself as I prepare to look at him

"Look at me," He repeats again

I look up at him and he's extremely close to me, his hand is still on my chin

"You are the prettiest girl I know," He says

I look at him shocked, I can feel myself blushing but I don't care….that's the nicest thing he's ever said to me.

**

* * *

****Okay, so I started playing FF8 again the other day and it kinda inspired me to write more for you guys before my exams start! **

**Please Review **

**Lindorie-Chan**


	32. Short but Sweet

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when**

**Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Short and Sweet chapter to round things off for now **

* * *

"That's…the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me" I spit out eventually

"Rubbish," He says standing up and folding his arms.

"It's true!"

"Sure it is," He says without even looking at me

I stand up to get a better look at his expression.

"Squall…are you blushing?" I ask trying not to giggle

"No. Don't be so ridiculous," He says sticking his nose in the air

"You are!" I gasp

"Yeah…well….I'm going home" He states

"Fair enough, but you don't have to leave just because you said something nice for a change," I say shrugging

"For a change?" He spits whirling around

"Well you usually have this sarcastic side, and never say anything nice to anyone; you practically never talk to anyone. You almost always answer with one syllable a bit like…"

"You?"

"Well yeah but I have damned good reasons," I say plonking myself down on my bed. "So,"

"So?" He asks

"So what is the reason for acting the way we do?" I ask

"I don't like to do what people expect, I've spent most of my life on my own, and taking care of myself I've survived this far why should I need anyone else?" Squall says shrugging

"Why did you have to survive on your own?"

"Because," Squall says sitting down on the edge of the bed "My sister was kidnapped and was missing for months when my mum was still pregnant with me. My dad, when he was on leave went to look for her; meanwhile I was born my mum fell ill after a while. She missed my dad and after I a while my dad returned with Ellone but then was dragged off to war again. He was away for years which made my mother worse. Because Ellone's so much older than me she looked after mum, I understood and I kept myself to myself which I think she appreciated at the time so that she didn't have to much to stress about. I always got food and drink at meal times, regular sleep patterns, got taken to school on time. But I never really socialised I never really had friends, so I always went around on my own. When I got a bi older I could take care of myself, cook my own food or not sometimes you know the usual stuff. And then my dad came home for a bit it was fine, mum got better, Ellone was less stressed and I got a little happier. I always acted the same way at school though, never speaking to anyone or anything. Then a month ago the night your dad got dragged off, well…the cycle repeated itself."

I...wow. I never knew why he acted like this but…..

He stood up abruptly and sighed

"Well, it's about eleven, I'd better go." He says opening the door "Don't..."

"Say anything to anyone? No I won't."

"I was going to say talk to me at school but yeah that too." He smirks at me before walking out of my room

I get up and follow him down the stairs. When we reach the bottom I open the door.

"You are such a jerk sometimes," I say

"And you're pretty when your angry," He smirks

"I am not, and why don't you ever smile?" I say folding my arms

"Why don't you?"

"Give me a reason to and I might," I say trying not to smile

"Bur I don't know what would make you smile, so you are going to have to tell me." He says trying not to grin himself stupid

"Well I don't know," I say looking around

"Hmm…sure you don't." He says folding his arms

"Shouldn't you be going? Seen as you were in such a rush a few minutes ago," I ask raising my eyebrows

"Well maybe you just gave me a reason to stay," He says stepping forward and putting his hand on the door.

"And what's that?" I say putting my arms behind my back.

"Well," He says taking another step forward and slowly closing the door as he does it. He inches closer and the door shuts.

He gets so close I can hardly blink I can tell he still has his hand on the door and I can hear him slowly shutting it, he gets even closer.

Oh god what do I do? What do I do? Someone help me!

There's a loud crash and something collides with the door making us both jump. Squall takes one look at the door which has now swung open and a figure is lying on the floor giggling like a girl. I look up and see my dad walking up the front steps. He stops and looks at Squall and I and raises his eyebrows.

"Oh, so what's going on here then?" He says looking amused.

I look at Squall and he looks at me and then we realise how close were standing to each other. We both step backwards immediately.

"Nothing," I say shrugging

"Okay Rinny," My dad says grinning. He obviously finds this amusing.

"So, Ill get him home," Squall says eyeing his father with complete disgust…

"Um yeah," I say without looking at him.

"Thanks for bringing him home," Squall says to my dad, while helping his own up.

"No problem," My dad says nodding to Squall as he helps his dad down the drive way.

We both watch them till their out of sight and then turns and stares at me.

Oh god, I think he's going to tell me off. God knows what for but I think he's angry.

I look at him some more and he just starts laughing.

"What?" I ask completely bemused.

"Nothing, just your face when I saw you two," He says through fits of laughter

"Whatever, I'm going to bed" I hiss while my dad laughs himself to death.

* * *

**Well I'm sorry its so so so short. Next one will be longer. Promise **

**Please Review **

**Thanks, Lindorie-Chan**


	33. Ownership

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when**

**Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Ahem, it was supposed to be short to illustrate a point, geez. Sorry but I know it was short, I was trying to get a point across but there we are.**

**And a request to anyone who can draw extremely well, I would like someone to draw some fan-art for this fanfic if they would for me please? Thankyou - **

**For Avian Dincht who reviewed at such a random time I felt bad and started the chapter.**

* * *

"Its not funny Selph quit laughing!" I hiss at her

"No offence Rin, but it's hysterical," Zell sniggers

I look at Irvine for help and he merely shrugs and shakes his head at me.

I growl at all three of them, Selph and Zell snigger harder and Irvine steps forward from his place against the wall.

"Now now guys, it's not that funny" Irvine says to Zell and Selph who stop laughing and stare at him and I smirk "It's hilarious," and he himself starts laughing

"You three are impossible!" I hiss at them and they start laughing even more

"What's funny?" Some girl asks walking over to us

"Just some thing," Zell says waving his hand at her while sniggering

"Yeah something that Squall has for Rin!" Selph says laughing herself stupid while Irvine smirks

"Excuse me?" The girl says looking at me

"Oh no, their just kidding because they think they're so amusing," I say scowling at them all

"We aren't, he tried to ki…"

"Nothing!" I scream at the top of my voice

"Whatever, just keep away from him. He's mine you hear?" She hisses at me

"What?" I say almost dumbstruck

Selph, Zell and Irvine stop laughing and stare at her.

"Sorry?" I say

"He's mine. He's like the coolest guy in school and he's mine 'cos like I'm the prettiest girl you hear? He's mine. Property of Mina Gallow," She sneers

"Yes you said about three times already," I spit "He's all yours, trust me,"

"Good," She says as she stalks off

"What the hell was that about?" Zell sputters

"Who knows, but Rin's got a fight on her hands over Squall." Irvine says

"Whatever, she can have him as far as I'm' concerned." I say picking up my school bag and flinging it on my back and walking out of the gym.

Hers? Hers? I didn't notice any sign on him saying property of "Mina Gallow" or he acts in anyway hers. What am I saying? She can have him, I don't want him. I don't.

"I don't" I hiss slamming my locker door shut and making a few fourteen year olds jump.

"Yes?" I ask when they start staring at me

"Now, Rinoa stop scaring the small children," Squall says appearing at my side from nowhere

"I could say the same for you," I smirk watching their faces fall even further when they see Squall

They stand there staring at us for a few minutes.

"Run along," I say waving my hand at them and they scatter as though something was thrown at them

"Well that was fun," Squall says leaning against the locker next to mine.

"What do you want?" I sigh rolling my eyes

"Nothing, just enjoying the pleasure of your company," He smirks

"Cut the smart arse cracks, what do you want?" I ask opening my locker again to take a book out

"Sqaullllly!" A girl shouts before Mina comes into view and glues herself to Squall who instantly detaches her.

"Aww," She coos in a girly voice

Squall gives her the most disgusted look I've ever seen him give another human being and I try not to giggle.

"The reason why I'm here," Squall says looking at me "I just wondered if you wanted to go the Bronze on Friday night?"

"The club?" I ask

"Yeah, with Irvine, Selph and Zell of course," He adds quickly

"Yeah of course," I say saying looking at the floor "I'll ask them later when they stop sniggering"

"Sniggering over what?" He asks folding his arms

"Oh nothing," I say smirking

"Oh I'll be there" Mina pipes in trying to hang off Squall again and he yanks his arm out of reach

"Yeah good," He says not even bothering to look at her "Coming?"

"I'll get back to you," I smirk

"Whatever," He smirks back and walks off

"Run along," I say waving my hand at Mina before slamming my locker door and walking off.

"This isn't over Heartilly!" She screams at me

"Your right, it's only just started…" I mutter to myself

* * *

**Short again I know, next one will be longer, very long cos it'll be the last till next month sometimes because my exams start in a week. **

**Please Review**

**Lindorie-Chan **


	34. Ailbi's

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when**

**Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Okay so the last two chapters have been short, please stop telling me they are short because I know. I can't help that I haven't been feeling well just recently and I have my exams starting in about a week.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight he asked you out but he didn't?" Selph says looking puzzled

"He did not ask me out, he asked me if I wanted to out with you guys with him, it's completely different Selph," I snap

"Sure it is," She says rolling her eyes at me "Anyway Irvine and Zell say they'll go because it'll be a laugh apparently,"

"For you guys," I say folding my arms

"Damned straight," She says laughing

I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Aww come on Rin," She sniggers linking arms with me "It will be fun I mean we haven't been out since that dreadful party incident,"

"Yeah I guess, but then again you aren't the one who agreed to go with the seemingly nice guy and end the night of with him pointing a gun at you were you really?" I sigh

She stops walking and so do I. She looks at me for a moment and bursts out laughing and so do for a short moment.

"Yeah that was a fun night," She says trying to continue walking only I don't

"I'm serious Selph, what if that happens again?" I ask

"Ahh come on you know it won't, plus you'll have Squall come to your rescue even if it does." She sniggers, so much so that she has to put her hands over her mouth.

I growl at her which makes her laugh even harder and then I push her playfully and she drops her folder on the floor to which all of her work falls out.

"Rin!" She hisses

"Oh well," I say shrugging innocently "Oh look here comes your knight in shining armour I'm sure he'll help you," I say when I spot Irvine walking towards us

"Knight in shining armour now am I? I do wonder where I left my horse, I hope its okay," he says smirking at Selph who's sitting on the floor trying to gather up her work.

"Rin!" She hisses at me again

"I'm going to be late for my English lesson" start laughing at her and turn around and start walking down the corridor to my lesson "Later guys,"

Even when I turn the corner I can still hear Irvine laughing and Selph screaming "SHUT UP!" at him. Payback is so satisfying sometimes.

I breeze into my English lesson very early and surprise my teacher even more when I start grinning to myself as I unpack my things.

"You're very cheerful this afternoon Miss Heartilly," She says looking over her glasses at me.

"I have good reason to be," I reply

"Mr Leonhart finally ask you out then?" She says smiling

"No!" I say staring at her dumbstruck

"Oh," She says trying not to laugh "Its good new that your fathers been found," She says quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, he's been home for a few days now," I say grinning again and she nods approvingly at me

I sit down and a few minutes later the rest of the class slouch in obviously not wanting to spend two hours in the room that makes everyone go to sleep. However today I don't mind, I have no idea why I'm so happy but I am and no one can change it.

Squall eventually slopes in and sits down next to me in his now usual spot. He doesn't look at me he just takes everything out of his bag arranges it neatly on his desk and then puts his head down on the desk, so all I can see is the back of his head.

I turn towards the front again aware that he's still got his head down on the desk. Professor Trepe looks up as there's knock on the door and a small freshman girl comes in and hands her a note, Professor Trepe studies it before nodding the girl's dismissal.

"Squall, Rinoa you're wanted in the school office." She says looking over her glasses.

The whole class turn around and look at us immediately.

"No class, there's no need to look at them, head facing me or there will be two new assignments to do each on top of the one I'm going to give you tonight, " She says disapprovingly, everyone's heads immediately snap back to the front of the room.

I start packing up my stuff putting it in all in my bag and Squall does the same. He gets up without looking at anyone keeping his head low and starts slouching towards the front of them room, I stand up and follow.

Squall takes the note and opens the door and slouches out, I walk straight out of the room and Squall shuts the door behind me.

"Wonder why were being called to the office?" I ask walking along beside him.

"Because, you're my alibi" He says "And so is Selphie for Zell and Irvine so really we all tie in with each other," He says lifting his head to reveal a fast appearing black eye and several cuts across his face.

"What the hell happened?" I scream stopping dead in the corridor horrified.

Squall looks around for teachers that might open the classroom doors and drags me around the corner.

"Irvine, Zell and I went off campus for lunch," He starts

"Wait, you were hanging out with them two? Why not me and Selph too?" I cut in

"It was guy stuff," He says rolling his eyes "Anyway,"

"Wait, since when did you talk about or do stuff with Zell and Irvine? You said you hated Irvine and that Zell annoyed the hell out of you," I say cutting in again

"Well we got over it, are you going to keep cutting across me or can I finish what I'm going to tell you?" He spits when I open my mouth again

"Sorry," I mutter

"Sorry shouldn't have snapped," He says looking a little embarrassed and so he should be goddammit. "Anyway we were standing in the corner of the West's store; you know that one that one of the corner of Jay Street,"

"Yeah," I say nodding

"Remember the Turner brothers?" He ask with an exceedingly dark look on his face

"How could I bloody forget?" I scowl

"They jumped us when we came out of that store, Irvine and Zell tried to help but they were corned while the so called 'leader' of that gang came at me with a knife. And that's where these came from," He says pointing to the cuts on his face; I just merely gawp at him.

"What the hell did they want?" I ask horrified

"Only to even the score," He says shrugging at me

"Only!" I say staring at the deep cuts on is face.

"Now all I need you to do is tell them we were in the Library with you at lunch time, then they won't get suspicious and think it happened outside of campus," He says darkly

"But your face..."I say weakly

"I'll say it happened at home," Squall hisses

"But that'll get into deeper water," I say

"No it wont, they're used to it here." He says flatly when he sees the disapproving look on my face. "Old family history, it'll take me too long to explain but Zell and Irvine know all about it, so they'll fill Selphie in and I'll tell you later okay?"

"Whatever," I say scowling at him

"Let's go then." He says pulling me by the arm into the Office where Selph, Irvine and Zell are already waiting.

"Now that you're all here, into my office the lot of you," Says a woman standing in the doorway of her office.

We all trudge in and stand in a line so that she can all see us.

"Now Miss Timlitt and Miss Heartilly is it true that these three gentlemen only went off campus to get their lunches from home and came straight back and went to the Library to meet you two?" She says looking over her glassed at us both.

Why does practically every teacher in this school wear glasses?

"Yes Miss," Selph says nodding

"Yes Miss," I say without stuttering or looking away from her

"Then how Mr Leonheart did you get all those cuts and bruises over your face?" She asks leaning even further forward across her desk.

I keep my eyes focused on her not wanting to look away in case she catches me out for lying to her or something but I can tell that he's not looking at her and just staring at the floor.

"Do you want to talk abut this privately?" She asks and when there's no answer from him she waves us out of the room "Go back to your lessons all of you,"

Everyone takes their cue and leave but I stay rooted to the spot.

"Miss Heartilly will you please give us some privacy?" She hisses at me.

"No, she can be here for this," Squall says very quietly

"Then I suggest you stop standing there staring at me and shut the door Miss Heartilly,"

"Yes Miss," I say practically throwing myself at the door and closing it behind the other who looks very startled.

"Now Mr Leonhart, is it the problem we have before? At home?"

Squall merely nods.

"I see," She says "Would you like me to have words with the guidance counsellor?"

He shakes his head and mutters "I'll be fine,"

"If you're sure," She says nodding our dismissal "There's no point in going back to your lessons now just go home both of you."

I carefully turn around and open the door; I walk calmly out with Squall following me.

I get all the way out of school and down to the pavement before I turn to look at Squall.

"We'll go back to my house. No ones there." I say and before he can even reply I turn around and start walking in the direction of my house.

I know he's following me and to be honest I wouldn't care if he wasn't. I think…

We finally get to my house and I put the key in the lock and turn it. I calmly open the door and walk inside; I wait for Squall to come in.

I shut the door and turn to face him and then I let rip.

"How DARE you put me in that situation!" I scream at him "And I NEVER WAN…" My screaming is cut short but Squall dropping his school bag on the floor and stepping forward.

He pulls me forward and puts his arms around me and I stand there limp and not knowing what to do or what I did to deserve this.

* * *

**Longer chapter as promised D**

**Please Review**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	35. Private Strip Show

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when**

**Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Exams over now- but ill still write at my own leisure people- I wont be updating like crazy for a while I want a bit of a rest.**

* * *

"Um," I start lamely when he lets go of me

"Never mind," He says waving his hand at me

"Right," I say nodding.

I'm not even going to bother asking, why should I? All I'll get is a lame excuse, a scowl or he'll say the famous word.

"So um….you wants a drink or something?" I say clearing my throat

"Sure," He says shrugging

I walk leisurely into the kitchen, dropping my schoolbag by the door and looking around at the complete cleanliness of the place.

"My aunt obviously has had a field day in here and has now..." I say picking up an empty coffee mug off of the draining board "gone to meet her twittering birds,"

"Twittering birds?" He asks

"The women? Sitting in the living room the other day?" I say

"Oh. Them." He hisses frowning

I go over to the fridge and take out two cans of soda and I look at the cans and then back at Squall and smile.

"I'm just gonna go check on Angelo," I say walking over to my school bag and slipping the cans inside gently before picking it up.

"What about your guest whose so obviously dying of thirst?" He feigns dramatically throwing his hand across his forehead.

"Well, the well fair of my animal is much more important than the over dramatically guy standing in my kitchen," I say raising my eyebrows.

"I guess you'd better go see to fido then huh?" He says leaning against my kitchen side

"Or maybe I should train fido to attack strange men," I scowl

"Maybe you should let so called strange men into your house voluntarily then?" He smirks

I roll my eyes at him and push the door open. When I shut it I kneel down and take one of the cans out of my bag. I shake it as hard as I can purposely and then do the same to the other one. I slip them back into my bag and purposely run up and down the stairs with the cans still in my bag.

I then walk back into the kitchen where Squall is now examining the local paper and has his back to me. I gently put my bag down and slip the cans behind my back.

"Now, soda?" I suggest

"Whatever," He says not even bothering to turn around

"Fine," I say going to the fridge and opening it.

I fiddle around for a while to make it look as thought I'm actually trying to find the only two cans that are left which I have in my hands. I shake the left can a little more than the right one has been shaken.

"Here we are," I say as Squall turns around.

I shut the fridge door and throw him the left one. Which he looks at me suspiciously for.

"Yes?" I say innocently

"Nothing," He grunts, he opens his own can and it fizzes like crazy and stains the front of his shirt again.

"You!" He hisses "You did this on purpose!"

"No I didn't!" I say trying hard not to laugh and I open my own can which fizzes but not as much. Some of it drips down onto the floor and I'm left with my own stain but not where as big as Squalls.

I look as shocked as I can and look up at Squall who is looking at me less suspiciously now and he starts laughing at me.

"Oh the look on your face, you know you could say you're a very good actress." He says smirking at me

"What?" I say picking up a cloth and wiping the front of my shirt with it.

"That look of feigned shock, a normal girl would have screamed." He says

"And what you call a normal girl?" I say trying to get the stain out of my perfectly blue t-shirt.

"You know like...Selphie. Now there's no way of mistaking her for a boy with that hyperness "He says waving his arms around

"And you want me to be like Selph?" I say looking up at him putting the cloth on the counter.

"No, god no."

"Then why did you say it?" I ask

"Because…" He says shrugging

"Unless, you like Selph!" I say in shock

"What? No! I don't like her like THAT, just as a friend you know. She certainly is not my type,"

"No more like Irvine's," I say rolling my eyes

"Funny that really. She's hyper and he's a womanizer, now why wouldn't that work again? Oh let me count the ways..." He says smirking at me

"Oh for gods sake." I say picking up the cloth and throwing it at him

"Well its true," He says dodging the cloth which he bends down to pick up and then looks down at his shirt.

"That won't come out with a cloth, that'll need to be washed." I say

"Fine then," He says dropping the cloth on the counter. He reaches down the edges of his shirt and begins to tug it upwards,

"What the hell are you doing! I scream

"Well you did just offer to wash it for me," He says smirking

"I did not!"

"Well you're gonna, I am certainly not going home with ANOTHER soda stained shirt!" He says tugging the rest of it off and holding it out to me.

I look at him gingerly, just standing there in nothing but black jeans.

"Wash it yourself…" I say trying not to look at him

"No, I am the guest. You are the one who gave me the can so YOU can clean up your own mess thank you. "He says still holding the shirt out

"Will you put that back on? What if my aunt or my father walks in here?" I hiss

"Then its your problem, so I suggest you hurry up and wash it because I'm not leaving till you do and I will stand here like this till you do and embarrass you even more," He smirks

"Fine," I hiss at him snatching the shirt without looking at him.

I throw it in the washing machine and put some washing powder into the tray and close it. I close the machine door and switch it on.

"What?" I say straightening up to look at Squall who has been staring at me the whole time.

"Nothing," He says shrugging and folds his arms.

How dare he do this, I thought he would take it this far but no Squall has sunk to an all time low hasn't he?

Then again this is kinda my fault for fizzing the can but it was only supposed to be a harmless joke, but as per usual the proud and extremely stupid Mr Leonheart takes it one step to far. I mean it's not like I want to stare at his chest, that's his own fault for taking his shirt off. Just look at your feet Rin, don't say a word until the shirts finished being washed then speak after you've handed back his shirt then he wont be able to accuse you of staring at him. And its still gonna be wet. Well its not like he asked me to dry it for him as well, he only said to wash it right?

And what was all that about Selph not being his type? I wonder what is. There's no harm in asking right? Not that I'm interested, At all.

"So what is your type then?" I say looking up at him and realise he'd moved closer to where I was standing as I was having a very intentful stare at my feet.

"My type of what?" He says frowning

"Girl," I say

"Ahh, I see. You know I don't like Selph now so you wanna find out who I like," He says smirking at me

"Not really, it was just a general question," I say shrugging

"Okay then, I guess, she's stubborn, very hot headed and has a quick temper…" He starts

My head snaps up so I can get a better scope on his facial expression while he saying this.

"She's extremely sarcastic at times; she has a good scope on life but not always the clearer picture. But she's very kind hearted when you get to know her, she'll stand up for what she believes in and always has one up on her enemies. She'll fight for her friends and family even if it means sacrificing herself and she's extremely pretty." He looks round at me

"Oh," I say probably looking extremely sheepish.

I thought he was gonna say something like a really morbid girl or she's really hot, but then again he isn't Irvine who will pounce on anything that breathes.

He edges closer again so that we look like something out of a porn movie or something and I stare at him incredulously.

"So, couldn't wait to get my shirt off again eh?" He says smirking

"RIN!" Selph shouts bursting through the door with Irvine and Zell at her heels.

"Well well well, what's going on here then eh?" Irvine says tipping the brim of his hat and nudging Zell who folds his arms and smirks.

"Looks like Squall's finishing his private strip show for Rin!" Zell declares

"He is not!" I scream

"Sure Rin, it really looks that way!" Selph giggles

I look at Squall and scowl and he even he has the decnency to look embarrassed.

* * *

**Thats it.**

**Please Review. **

**Lindorie-Chan**


	36. So Fascinating

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when**

**Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**See if I got more reviews for this chapter then maybe I'll update quicker ne? P **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

This could not get any worse. Really. They had to walk in didn't they? And they HAD to bring Irvine with them. And we know he has a huge mouth. So this really isn't good. It's all over school, wherever I go I keep getting the strip tease song sung at me and certain dance movements that disgust me nonetheless. In other words apart from the gestures and the singing everything's back to normal because Squall is refusing to look, come near or even talk to me now. And I couldn't be happier except that I want to yell at him for what he did. Still I AM sitting in his seat in our English room which is satisfying because I know he's scowling at me and I don't care.

This sounds like a completely boring assignment as well, good thing I'm making notes because it's that boring I'll probably forget it the moment I walk out of the room.

I watch Miss Trepe stroll around the room quoting from her teaching text book on the assignment she wants us to do and what it must contain. She suddenly stops speaking, I can't be even asked to look up mainly because I have to write this all down otherwise I'm going to forget and not bother to do it.

"What is so fascinating?" Miss Trepe barks at someone

I'm not going to even bother looking up, forcing self to concentrate.

"Nothing," Someone barks from behind me

"Nothing Mr Leonhart?" Miss Trepe says looking over her glasses

What? I drop my pen down on my desk and look around at him.

"Nothing." He aid shrugging and sensing that she didn't quite believe him he quickly said in a mock voice "My notes! My notes are interesting,"

"Good, now then I need you to take down these bullet points that you must record in your assignments," She quoted brightly

I rolled my eyes, I hate this and I'm never going to get this done in two days. I mean who does she think she is telling us to do a forty page assignment in two days? God? I think not. Can't think must write.

I can feel her suddenly stop again. Still gotta write must write.

"Does that sound like fun?" She asks someone; to be honest I can't even be bothered to look up

"What?" Some guy asks

"The assignment. Doesn't that sound like fun Mr Leonhart?" She says

"Yes, yes it does," He says

"More fun than staring at Miss Heartilly's ear?" She said sounding amused

I looked up and turned around to look at Squall and the whole class started laughing.

He was staring at me this whole time? Great. Just wonderful. Because there's not already enough going around to implicate us in anything.

"Now let's carry on shall we?" Mss Trepe says clearing her throat

Please God let me die now. It's another five minutes till I get out of here and that's long enough for anything else to go wrong.

She's now explaining the length, ha, like we didn't already know and love her for the length of this impossible task she is setting us.

Must concentrate now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kinda got writers block right now. Sorry for it being so and please don't tell me its short because I already know this.**

**Please Review**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	37. When in doubt Eat

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when**

**Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**God god god- I am SO sorry! I just had a busy summer and I've started college now, what with that and job stuff I just haven't had time for this. I apologise really I do / but still I am back and ready to go I got a review today and felt so bad that I started the chapter I was planning on starting at the end of the week when I had more time but still And now youtube have deleted my account which has removed all my videos and my ratings etc load of retards.**

**So you can all thank ****cricketchick1990**** and many others for getting my butt in gear p**

**Right here goes / sorry if it's a little crappy, I'm a bit rusty at this p ill try and make it exxttraaa long, promise I think this ones gonna come to an end soon, but I might do a sequel if you all love this one so much plus I have another Squall/Rin fic in the pipeline at the moment and a Harry Potter one too .**

* * *

This is not funny. I swear to god. Everyone's looking at us now; I'm going to kill him. Why did he have to get caught staring at me? Why god do you do this to me? What have I ever done to you? Sweet sod all that's what, why must you punish me?

"Ahh I suppose that signals the end of class" Miss Trepe sighs pointing at the bell that's just rung to signal the end of the day "I expect that report on my desk first thing Monday."

If I sit here, he'll leave first then I won't have to yell at him. I wont, I'm not gonna. Oh look now he has the decency not to stare at me the complete git. And he's gone; now I won't have yell at him.

"Rin?" Selph calls popping her head around the door frame.

"Coming," I say shoving all my stuff into my bag and picking it up off the desk.

"What was that all about?" She says standing in the door way with her hands on her hips

"What was what all about?" I ask her

"Squall just asked me, Irvine and Zell about the Bronze tonight," Selph enquires tipping her head to the side

"Oh right, that." I say walking straight past her out into the hall way straight into Zell and Irvine

"What do you mean 'Oh right, that'?" She says leaning against the door frame.

"Aha so she does know about the Bronze tonight then?" Irvine says nodding to Zell who grins evilly.

"He asked me to ask you guys okay?" I sigh trying to get past Zell and Irvine

"So he asked you first?" Zell smirks

"No, he asked me to ask you guys if we wanted to go, that's it." I scowl at him

"You still owe me ten big ones." He says to Irvine

"You owe him what now?" I hiss at Irvine

"Oh nothing, you can take this up with Squall when we see him later." Irvine says waving his hands

"When we……WHAT?" I scream at them all

"Yeah we already agreed to go," Selph says shrugging "I'm coming to yours now to get changed," She announces holding up a bag

"Where did that come from?" I ask bewildered

"Spare party stuff I keep in my locker," She shrugs

"Oh right, well I don't want to g..."I start

"You're going and that's the end of it," Selph says grabbing me by the shoulders and starts marching me down the corridor by my shoulders "We'll see you guys at 9,"

But..." I stutter

"Not buts," She says pushing me down the front steps of the school "And no jokes about front butts either, that's just not funny"

"Oh you so take the fun out of life Selph" I smirk allowing myself to be shoved down the road.

There's no point in resisting shell just scream and attract the attention of the whole street. Ill just feign illness or something when we get there.

"Come on, door open please," Selph says holding out hands to the keys for my front door

"Fine," I say reaching into my bag when the door opens anyway

"Good afternoon," Laguna exclaims loudly

"Hi Mr Lorie!!" Selph says waving even though he's right in front of her

"Erm, why are you here?" I ask slightly puzzled

"Now Rinny; don't be so rude!" Dad states sternly appearing at his side

"Eh?" I say

"He came over for a drink with his family," Dad says though gritted teeth when I scowl.

"Only me, my wife and my daughter" He says winking "My son is elsewhere, getting ready to go out I think,"

"Oh? Is that so?" Selph says raising her eyebrows at me

"Yeah he's acting like he's got a big date or something," His smirk appearing

"Oh? Poor girl," I say shrugging

"Rinoa!" My dad half shouts but Laguna just laughs

"Wit, very attractive in a girl, you should hang on to that." He says smiling at me

"I don't know what you're implying Mr Lorie but I really don't like the sound of it, plus" I say looking at my father "I think I'm a wee bit to young for you,"

"Rinoa!" My dad says more sternly this time.

Laguna just laughs. He's actually laughing. Can you believe this? I was so rude. Looks likes Squall's dad has a better sense of humour than his own son and people say that you're supposed to loose your sense of humour when you get over forty. Ha, loose your sense of humour as if I could ever.

"Yeah well we'd better get ready!" Selph says pushing me into the hall way and up the stairs before I can utter another word.

"Right your room or bathroom?" She says

"What?"

"Pick one!"

"….My room." I utter

"Fine then," She says marching off into the bathroom.

Well of course I'm going to pick me own room all my clothes are in there. Duh. I walk slowly over to my draw and pick out my blue jeans and a silver top, I gently put them on . I scrunch my hair up in a small clip that I gently slide into my hair so that my fringe and a few pieces of hair fall down with it but no matter.

"Just how it should be, quiet." I sigh to myself and look over at my dresser to where the picture of my mum is.

"TA DA! " Selph shouts as she flings my door open and turns round on the spot.

"Jesus SELPH PUT IT AWAY!" I scream putting my hands up in front of my face.

"Excuse me?" She says turning around to face me

"That dress is so short it could be a bloody long t-shirt and no one would notice," I smirk

"Yeah well," She says shrugging and smiling to herself

"Oh I see! Little something for Irvine is it?" I snigger

"Maybe," She smirks "Hey you're no different,"

"And how did you gauge this one?" I ask looking down at my outfit

"Look at that those jeans will you? Tight much?" What are you trying to give Squally a heart attack?" She says raising her eyebrows

"Not at all, I call this pure torture!" I smirk evilly

"You make me so confused sometimes," She says laughing

I shrug at her.

How I am gonna get out of this one? How? Hm..I could feign illness, but then again my aunts still here and that's dangerous and I certainly learned my lesson from the last time where she stuck that thermometer in a not so nice place.

"Come on," I say grabbing my bag off my night stand.

"Don't we look so great?" Selph says punching the air and linking arms with me

"If you say so," I shrug and dragging her out of my room

"We really should eat you know," Selph says grabbing her stomach and wincing.

"Hungry?"

"Maybe?" She says grinning at me.

"Fine but be warned, my aunt has her twittering birds over."

"Her, what?" She says looking shocked "And she keeps them inside?!""

I giggle at her

"No Selph, her old biddy friends." I say putting her shoulder

"Oh I see." She says looking sheepish

"Brace yourself," I say walking down the stairs and into the living room, where they all are you know sitting drinking tea. Twittering.

They stop and look up when Selph and I enter the room. The one they call Kirsten looks around us both so much that we turn round ourselves.

"Aww no handsome young man today then?" She sighs looking disappointed.

"Rin is she talking about Squall?" Selph says feigning shock.

"Yes they do mean git of the century," I say rolling my eyes. I can hear her smirk from here.

"No no, he's getting ready to go out with these two plus the other two. What are their names again dear?" My Aunt says smiling sweetly.

"Irvine and Zell," Selph chimes in still sounding utterly amused.

"Oh what a shame" You two looked so cute the other day. Holding hands." Another says smiling evilly at me

"They were ….WHAT?" Selph says putting her arm round my shoulders and smirking intensely.

"Oh yes, quite sweet really." She says sipping her tea while the rest of them twitter.

"Well you didn't see what I saw on the porch the other night when his father and I came back from the pub," My dad cuts in walking into the room.

"And what was that Mr Caraway?" Selph says the smile spreading

"Oh Nothing. Right Rinny?" He says winking at me.

"Oh gracious father would you go and make us some food before I go and kick thine ass?"

"So polite and wonderful. Don't know how you can stand to be around one so polite Selphie." My dad says rolling his eyes and wandering off into the kitchen.

I make to follow but Selph still has her arm around me.

"Come on," I say detaching her and dragging her away from the twittering birds.

"You're never gonna tell me are you?"

""Nope." I say grinning at her.

"Typical," She says rolling her eyes as she sits down at the kitchen table.

I lean against the work top watching my dad bustle around trying too get something for dinner for the pair of us.

"Oh by the way Rinny you asked why Laguna was here earlier so I'll tell you." My dad says shifting around in a cupboard

"Yeah?" I say not bothering to look at him.

"Well Laguna and I are going to The Great Salt Lake for a fishing trip and your aunt well she's going out tonight and she might not be here either."

"Wait wait, you're going now? Tonight?!" I say standing up straight.

"Your Aunts out tonight yes but I'm not, im heading off tomorrow afternoon and wont be back until Sunday night." He says waving his hands at me

"Oh good," I say folding my arms.

"Good, now then this okay?" He says holding up a packet

"Noodles?" I ask in disgust

"Yes, I wasn't aware you could outgrow food." He smirks

"Well she can out grow anything," Selph chimes in jerking her thumb at me ""But ill eat it."

My dad throws the whole packet into a pan and starts to fry them.

"Now Rin, what do you want?"

"I'm not hungry really. Ill get something while I'm out." I shrug

"Make sure you do." He nods at me.

"Yes dear." I say rolling me eyes at me

Tonight. Well I don't know it might be fun but I reckon Irvine, Zell and Selph are planning to try and get me and HIM together. And I mean who'd want to go out with that? They're all going to make some stupid excuse to leave me alone with him. Typical. And its not like I'm not prepared here. Ha.

"Here you go Selphie," My dad says a few minutes later serving up some freshly cooked noodles on a plate in front of her.

"Thanks!" She says with a huge grin on her face

"You child," I remark sitting down next to her.

"Damned right!" She says giggling and starts slurping up the noodles like there's no tomorrow.

"Dear god you're as bad as Zell! Or like Christmas has come early," I say smirking at her

"Well Christmas has come and gone Rin," "She says looking up at me from a half eaten plate of noodles

"Sadly," I say

"But hey there's a Spring Fling Dance coming up soon," She says grinning at me

"Oh joy, people crowded like cattle whilst listening to a band that by definition blows? No Thanks." I say rolling my eyes at her

She stops slurping her noodles even though there's already like two left on the goddamned plate and looks up at me.

"You did NOT jut say that." She says horrified

"Yeah I did, I mean who would want to go to that antiquated mating ritual anyway?""

"OH MY GOD!" She screams suddenly.

"What?!" I end up screaming back

"Squall said all those things down to the exact WORD about the Spring Fling when Irvine asked him about it the other day,"

"And why did Selph was Irvine asking Squall to the dance? I was under the impression girls floated Irvine's boat." I say smirking at her

"He wasn't for himself dumbass; he asked if Squall was gonna ask you!" Selph says smirking

"Git," I mutter

"That shut you up didn't it?"" She sings at me

"Nope. Were gonna be late if we don't go now by the way." I say pointing up at the clock

"Oh god!" Selph screams jumping out of heat. "Come on! Shoes or boots or whatever your wearing quick!" She says flapping her arms.

"Fine fine"," I say rolling my eyes and going to fetch my boots.

Well here I go. Off to my slow death. Joy.

* * *

**Sorry sorry. I started this chapter like a month ago and only just got round to finishing it. Sorry. Well yeah. That was it, next chapters gonna have more in it promise but I needed a kind of filler if you know what I mean. Please dont kill me ? **

**Please Review**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	38. Swiggin' Me Beer

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when**

**Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**So um. 6 months later…sorry //// Sooo sorry. I mean big oops on my part. First college years almost up now and I have NO work to do finally, and a job as which to speak of. My life's been pretty busy for the past 6 months or so and even before that and I feel bad for neglecting this because as I now have realised I've been writing this for two years! Ever since I was 15! Long time. Now 17 and have responsibilities falling out of my ears but nevermind I promise I shall not neglect this again now until its finished **

**A little back info for this, lol as I know most people wonder about the changes in Rinoa's personality and the slightly more hyper Selph is that I based their personalities on myself and my friend as this is what were like usually. Of course all the characters belong to Square Enix Im just saying I tweaked their personalities to fit the kind of story I want to write **

**Sorry // and Thank you to the reviewers who reviewed recently **

* * *

I already hate Selph for saying that well go to this stupid place even though she loves it here and were not even inside yet.

I've been whistled at twice already and had a few comments this is stupid. And besides were never gonna get in here without I.D. And Squall, don't even get me started. I swear if Selph tries to pair me off with him tonight I'm gonna tell Irvine that she's gay. Even though that wouldn't put him off only spur him on more he is after all a man. Still the outlook of tonight I'm gonna question Zell about that Library Girl ha.

"Come on Irvine," Selph says checking her watch

Typical he's late. So much as for Knight in shining Armour.

"Sorry sorry ladies. I was held up by him," Irvine says jerking his thumb at Zell

Selph and I turn round t face Irvine and a very out of breath Zell.

"I was practicing!" Zell pants

"His karate, nearly jabbed me in the face," Irvine says imitating Zell by punching the air

"Oh no, we can't have that he almost mucked up your pretty little face," I say smirking

"Too right!" Irvine says nodding at me

I roll my eyes at him.

"Are we going in or what? It's freezing out here!" Selph says rubbing her arms

"What about Squall?" Zell asks

"He said hell meet us in there," Irvine says shrugging

"Whatever," Selph says running up to the bouncers who let her pass immediately.

I walk over with Zell and Irvine and they give us the once over and let us in. That was way too easy, I don't even look 18. I'm still a year off being 18, oh well.

"Miss?" Someone says jerking me out of my thinking state. I look at man standing there holding out his hand. "Your coat?"

"Oh right, thanks." I say handing it to him with a smile to which he nods and hangs it up neatly on a rack and gives me a small tag to hold onto.

"So ladies, drinks?" Irvine says with a suave smile.

Selph and I tell him what we want and he goes to fetch them.

"Squall!" Zell shouts waving

We look over and Squall already has a table and is sitting there with a bottle of beer.

"Come on Rin," Selph says dragging me by the arm when I don't move.

"Hi Squall!" Selph says sitting down on the stool next to Zell.

I sit down on the other side of Zell so Irvine would have to sit between me and Squall.

"So come on then you were gonna tell us about this Library Girl Zell!" Squall says smirking

"What?!" Selph half screams over the music

"Well I was only gonna tell Squall and Irvine, no offence girls it's kinda a guy thing." Zell says looking down into his lap.

"Why isn't it a girl thing?" I ask

"Because, when guys like someone they like them, they don't need to have a four hour conversation about it." Zell says shrugging

"We do not have four hour conversations," Selph smirks

"Yeah more like three and half hours right Selph?" I smirk at her and we both laugh

"Anyway how did you know I liked her?" Zell says looking up at us both laughing and he's gone bright red.

"Well she's the only girl you talk about apart from us two, you stutter a lot around her, go bright red, look at your feet, run your hands nervously through your hair and get in a huff any time we mention her to you." Selph says lazily

"All spells duh," I say shrugging

"Was I really that obvious?" Zell says with a panicked look on his face.

"Yup, sorry Zelly kins." Selph says patting him on the shoulder gently

"Now Squall on the other hand," Selph says with an evil grin on her face "Is a bit more of the strong silent type rather than the over foolish clumsy type."

"I wasn't aware that I came here to be physco analyzed tonight," Squall says picking up his bottle of beer again.

"Well I'm just comparing you to Zell that's all," Selph says innocently

"And do I measure up better than Zell?" Squall says throwing a side glance at me and swigging at his beer

"Err, no." Selph says laughing

Squall almost chokes on his beer "How do you work that one out?" He says in shock

"'Cos you're even more obvious than Zell that way," I say smirking at him

"Oh is that right?" He says staring at me

"Uh huh." Selph says nodding drawing his gaze away from me

"So what do us silent types do that give us away so much?" He says smirking

"Easy. The silences between yourself and the person you love, long intense stares, the teasing and the sarcasm." Drops out of my mouth before I can stop it.

Everyone stares at me including Squall. Uh oh.

"So is this referring to yourself or Squall Rin?" Selph giggles

"It's not referring to anyone Ill have you know, its just, an observation if you will." I gulp

"So Rin, "Irvine smirks "How much beer to do we have to get into you before you start making, you know, more open observations?"

"There is no amount of alcohol in this world that I could consume that would make me talk about anything I would not normally." I say nodding wisely

"So you say," Zell laughs

"Indeed I do."

"Interesting. Say Selph, would you care to dance?" Irvine says laying on the charm

"Dance? They aren't really dancing…" Selph says surveying the dance floor

"What he means to say is, Selph, would you like go to over that space of floor and dance provotically while he puts the moves on you?" I snigger

Although it's really dark in here I can see her go a deep shade of crimson. Irvine's looking daggers at me here, and its so amusing to watch, I smirk and look round at the other two, Zell looks utterly horrified that Irvine could ever mean such a thing and Squalls sniggering into his beer. Glad I amuse someone anyway.

"Um….sure." Selph says shrugging finally

"Wait wait. Sure to dancing, or sure to let him putting the moves on you?" Squall says

"Now why on earth would I want to answer that?" Selph says grinning deviously "Come on Irvine" She says turning away and grabbing his arm, pulling him off in the other direction

"God the look on that guys face right now must be a picture" Zell laughs

"She's got gust, ill give her that" Squall says nodding

"Shell be fine." Zell shrugs "You haven't seen her loose it, Man now that's scary."

"Fists of fury eh?" Squall says laughing

"Dude she has a pair of nun chucks." Zell says looking horrified

Squall laughs,

"Dude, dude. Im NOT joking." Zell says

"……Can you imagine if she pulled them out on throw back from an old western down there?!" Squall says the most bemused look on his face

"Oh yeah I can! Well be there too probably, and Rin! Shell be trying to whip him with them and he's gonna be dodging them screaming "Zell, Im too old for this shit!" and ill be fighting my own battle at the time."

"I'll feel like I'm watching a scene from Lethal Weapon." I say rolling my eyes

Squall and Zell laugh.

I roll my eyes again. Stupid men. Interesting piece of info though I might have to ask Selph about those nun chucks later.

I look around for something better to focus on. And low and behold, what's this? The Library Girl, how….excellent.

"Ill be right back boys." I say smirking.

"Where you going?" Zell says through laughter

"I've seen someone I know, 'cuse me a sec." I say getting up before he can utter another word.

Ohh this is perfect. Im going to what Selph usually tired to do and fails at. Match make! But in a so obvious way that its still entertainment for me. I mean. Must get him back for all the times he accused me of liking Squall. Right?

"Excuse me," I say to the girl as I approach her.

"Yes?" She says smiling at me

"Do you know Zell Dincht by nay chance?" I say politely

All the girls, including Library Girl herself giggle.

"Yes we do," One of the girls says giggling "He comes into the Library everyday, just to see Serena here," She says giving her a little nudge

"Its true," Serena says "He's so sweet, bless him."

"Ohkay. Im sorry to have to say it, but it's so blatantly obvious that you like him." I say deviously.

"Seee! We told you!" One of them coos, and literally this time, they twitter like birds. Reminding me of my aunt and her stupid twittering birds.

"Well, I do like him. But he's so sweet and funny, and really smart he'd never like me." She says looking at the floor

"ZELL? SMART?" I laugh and they all look daggers at me "Ahem, anyway; he does like you. He told me this not barely half an hour ago."

"Really?!" She screams excitedly

"Yup. He's at that table just over there." I say pointing to his back

"Oh my god!" She screams again

"Why don't you go ask him for a dance?" I grin

"I couldn't." Serena says bashfully looking at the floor. "I wouldn't know how."

"Well," I say putting my arm round her shoulder "All you have to do is, go up and sit down next to him and say "Hi Zell! Would you like to dance?" "

"That's it?" She says looking at me

"Mhm. That's it. Nice and casual like too." I say letting go of her

"Okay.." Serena gulps

"You'll be fine! And remember to smile!"

"Right. Who are you by the way?"

"Oh Rinoa. Rinoa Heartilly. Nice to meet you," I say grinning

"Finally! We get to meet the famous Rin!" She says to all her friends and they cheer

"Eh?" I stutter

"Well, you're like one of the things Zell stutters about when he comes in," One girl chimes in

"Hey hey, is it true you like Squall?!!" Another yelps.

"No I don't like Squall." I say trying not to scowl at this infuriating twittering bird.

Right, He asked for this now,

"Ill come with you Serena, don't worry." I say reassuringly to her and she smiles "Now, when you get to Zell, and ask him to dance put your hand on his arm and just lean forward a bit." She nods.

I grab her by the end and pull her over to Zell and Squall and all her friends are cheeping "Good luck!" at her, she grins and waves at them. I grin deviously. True master of cunning.

"Im back!" I say sitting down next to Squall instead of my seat next to Zell. Squall stares at me for this.

"Hi Zell!" Serena says sitting next to him, and turns to look at who it is whilst swigging his beer and when he see's who it is spits it out over the table.

"Oh and I bought a friend!" I say brightly and Zell looks daggers at me as I grin.

I turn to look at Squall still smiling, well now actually Im smirking if Im honest with myself. This is so much fun. Even Squalls smirking.

"Would you like to dance, Zell?!" She says with a smile. She puts her hand on his arm and leans forward a bit just like I told her too.

Im seriously fighting every natural instinct I have to laugh at this precise moment in time.

Zell looks bemused and shocked

"Um sure?" He says hesitantly like he can't believe what's happening. And then lets himself get dragged up off the chair and off to the dance floor.

"Smooth." Squall says to him as he gets dragged past and he scowls at him then disappears out of sight into a massive crowd of people.

"Well Heartilly, I have to admit that was pretty cold, even for you." Squall says laughing

"Oh shut up! You enjoyed that as much as I did." I say laughing

"Ah, alas this is true. Nice touch with the hand and the leaning in by the way, that top was so low cut I even got a good look," He says amused, a smile spreading across his face as his swigs his beer.

"Irvine's bear ass." I say scowling

He closes his eyes and gulps down the beer he has in his mouth.

"Alright. Was that necessary?" He says looking at me

"Indeed it was." I say smiling brightly, sipping my own beer. "Indeed it was."

"Now I have mental images, thanks Rin." He says shaking his head

"I said nothing. I've just been sitting here. You know, plotting; swigging my beer." I say innocently

I look up at him and he scowls at me so intently I start laughing. I look away and start laughing and swigging my beer.

"Dance with me." Squall says

"What?!" I say putting the bottle down and looking at him.

"You heard me," He says

"Um…"I stutter

* * *

**Haha. Does she? Find out in due course! xD**

**Aha..// your all gonna murder me in my sleep. **

**Please Review :**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	39. Dancing

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when**

**Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**When I first started this, I had like. No social life cos, I wasn't allowed that far out of family's sight. Now I'm never here so. Its difficult to write this, cos I almost have no time at home, but this is one of the odd days that I do have time to myself: thankfully : so id thought Id write because you're all gonna murder me otherwise/**

* * *

Oho my god. What do I do?

"I uh..." I stutter "Well…"

"Well…?"

"Fine," falls out of my mouth before I can stop it.

Oh holy living shit. I did not. I. Bugger.

"Come on the Miss Heartilly," He says smirking at my lack of restringing

I slowly get up and saunter over to the dance floor, where I see, wait for it. Selph and Irvine closer than they've ever been before, literally as close as you can physically get to another human being without well… doing anything dirty. Typical. And Zell, well wahay! He's quite a little mover when he gets going, jesus. I almost want to shout "Oi Zell! Keep it in your trousers!" and run off in the other direction as fast as I can beefed he can come kill me.

"Come on then," Squall says taking my arm and dragging me right into the middle.

Thank god that everyone is more involved in what they're doing otherwise. Id never hear the end of this. Ever. Till the day I die and probably beyond.

Chhhhhhhrap. Fast song. I hate. Did I mention I can't dance for shite? Yup. Great this is where I'm gonna make my last final stand and have my slow painful death. Just as the beat starts up, Squall grabs my hand and instantly spins me around. I can feel my feet moving in unison with his and with the beat of the music. Maybe I can do this a little after all. All I have to do is concentrate on not making a fool of myself.

Im actually laughing, well giggling is more what I'm doing as Squall spins me around and we dance round each other like a couple of little school kids. Everyone around me is doing the same thing anyway but in their own little world, this is actually more fun than I thought it was going to be . And Squalls not that bad of a dancer either. It's a shame this songs coming to an end really, I look up at Squall just as it finishes and he's laughing just like me. It stops and he picks me hand up and kisses it.

"Madam," He says laughing after he's done

"Good sir," I say curtseying

Then we both laugh like little school kids again.

"Im getting kinda hot down here, in need of more beer I think," I say fanning myself with my hand

"Fair enough," He says shrugging pulling at the collar of his shirt "After you," He says

"Thank you!" I say mockingly and walk past him

As we walk back to the table we start laughing even more.

"Well that was certainly interesting to watch," We both hear someone say

Our heads snap up instantly

Irvine, Selph, Zell and the Library Girl are all sitting round the table with huge smirks on their faces.

Oh holy jesus Christ. I knew that was my slow death but in which way not.

"Come on Squall, were going to get another round in. The ladies can stay here." Irvine says getting up with Zell, they grab him and pull him off in the opposite direction.

Shit. Wait for it.

"OHMYGOD RIN!" Selph screams at the top of her lungs

There it is.

"What?" I say innocently sitting down

"What?! What do you mean WHAT? Did you see what you were doing out there?!" Selph hisses at me

"Um yeah. Dancing. I was perfectly aware you know." I say shrugging feeling my face go red.

"You two. Were just. My god." Selph says looking shocked.

Yeah, you did look quite the pair," Serena says giggling

"We did not, it was just a bit of fun," I say shrugging

"Well we could certainly see that!" Selph say giggling herself "Me and Irvine got back and Zell was already here with Serena and we wanted to know what they were staring at. Then we saw you two dancing around each other and literally, jaws dropped Rin."

"Er.Why?" I say looking puzzled.

"Why do you think?" Selph laughs

"Okay so yeah, it was pretty unusual but he asked and "fine" dropped out of my mouth before I could stop it. I had to follow it all through so I didn't make myself look like an idiot." I say nodding

"Of course Rin, of course." Selph says rolling her eyes.

"I see what you mean about the excuse thing now." Serena says nodding and Selph nods too.

"Ohmygod. They haven't been filling her in about the whole 'history' between us all have they? Because that would not be good. They can't ever keep their mouths shut. Ever.

"Were back!" Zell announces and Serena smiles at him to which he blushes and I mouth "Aww!" At Selph who grins at me and nods.

"Where's my alcamahol boys?" I say looking at their empty hands.

"Well, Zell wants to go off and finish something he's so obviously started," Irvine says eyeing Zell and Serena knowingly. "It's getting a bit late anyway, and I thought it'd come time to walk dearest Selph home here," He says smiling at her and she smiles back. "Im off to find our coats."

"And what about you?" I say to Squall

"Well I have to take you safely home don't I? Otherwise your family will have my head." Squall says pointedly

"Ah. Yes." I say scowling

"And now Im off to find out coats with him, cos he cant be trusted with it." Squall says following Irvine out of sight.

"So." I say turning to Selph

"So what?" She says looking at the table

"What happened?" I ask

"Im not one to kiss and tell Rin," She says winking

"Oh my god." I say laughing "Bout bloody time woman," I say giving her a jab in the arm.

She grins at me and Zell laughs at us.

"And you, I don't know why youre laughing. This," I say pointing at him and Serena "I because of my devious need to laugh at you squirm." I smirk

"Yes and how very greatful we are for you being devious," Serena smiles at me and Zell nods.

"Good!" I say rubbing my hands together.

"Well off we go then!" Irvine exclaims handing out everyone their coats.

Squall hands me mine whilst smiling, this is odd of him to smile so much in one day. Maybe he overheated and broke and that's the only function he's stuck on right now.

"Bye guys! See you Monday!" Selph waves as she walks off with Irvine

"Bye!" I wave at her and then to Zell "So," I say turning to Squall

"Indeed." He says nodding

"What do you we do now?!" I say

"Um. Take you home?" He suggests

"Oh right. Yeah that would be a good idea."

God I'm so tired. Mainly cos it was stuffy in there and now were out in the night air.

"Heartilly, you aren't funny." Squall says scowling

"Me? Im hysterical. I don't know what youre talking about" I snigger

"I did not trip over." He pouts

"No no, you NEARLY did." I snigger even more

"Oh shut up." He says folding his arms and sulking.

"Aww Sqaullllly's sulking!" I tease as I open my bag to look for my keys. Aha, then I wave them in his face

I open the door and walk in. He follows and looks about a bit.

"She's not here, shes gone away for the weekend." I say and he breathes deeply.

"And." I say picking up a note off the table. "So has my father. Charming."

"Well you got the house all to yourself then?" He says

"Yup." I say walking up the stairs to my room and is top half way up an turn to face him.

"Ill stays, if you want" He says shrugging

"Must you?" I say scowling

"Now. I must yes I'm afraid you gave me the famous scowl..." He says laughing

"Damn." I turn around and continue walking up the stairs and he follows me.

I walk into my own room and drop my coat on the chair, Squall leans on the door frame while I take my shoes off and rub my feet.

"You know where the guest room is, I'm off to sleep." I say yawning and he doesn't move.

"What?" I say looking at him.

"Well no offence but. It smells of wet dog in there." He says smirking

"Oh. Yeah dad gave Angelo a bath the other day. She ran in there and hid from him. You'll be fine the smell has probably died since then." I say waving my hand at him

"It hasn't. I can smell it in here." He says

"So what do you want me to do about it?" I say

"Nothing. Im just gonna sleep in here is all." He grins

"You most certainly are not." I say grabbing a long t shirt off my dresser and edging past him. "When I come back from the bathroom. I want you in the guestroom and asleep." I scowl

Insufferitable man.

I edge slowly back from the bathroom. Okay that smelt like wet dog too. But I'm never going to tell him that. Know it all.

I walk into my darkened room and puzzle for a second. Then I see something move in my bed in the moonlight falling across my bed. Squall.

The git has climbed into my bed and gone to sleep! Fine if that's the way he wants to play it.

I get into my side of the bed. Thankfully I have a double bed but this is not funny. Im going to pour water on him in the morning.

I look up just before I close my eyes and see pants and a shirt that's been thrown over my jacket. Oh my god. He is not. Those aren't.

My god they are. Great, Squall. Is. In nothing. But. Underwear. In my bed. Holy shit.

Think Angelo. Im going to think of Angelo….I close my eyes.

Ehh. I hate waking up mainly because. It's a pain. I open my eyes and suddenly realise that I'm not asleep on my pillow. I look down and I see skin. Oh shit. I lift my head slightly and see that my head has been on Squalls chest this whole time. He's still asleep and his arm is draped over me, my hand still ay resting on his chest. Oh wonderful. How the hell am I supposed to get out of this one?! He's actually kind of cute when he's asleep.

* * *

**Okay. Now that WAS evil : and I couldn't help myself : **

**Please Review **

**Lindorie-Chan**


	40. Partying

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when**

**Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Okay for a start, some of the breaks were left out of the last chappie that's why it jumped so quickly. My apologies for that/. And now I will continue. Im fast running out of ideas for this, so I might put an end to it very soon; it's done well for almost three years I guess XD YES I am finally 18! Haha. And have a very busy life. But I reckon I have enough story left in me to finish this in a good way **

**I'm pulling out the part I'd always had planned for this story now. XD yes. FINALLY. I might make her have a party first...Yes. ahah. You're all gonna murder me I reckon but still. I'm SORRY for taking so long really I am /**

* * *

Okay so THIS is unavoidable. I'm going to have to wake him up to get free, and if I get free on my own it will surely wake him up.

Either way he's going to find this highly amusing.

"Morning," Squall snorts

Shit.

"Morning..." I say stiffening instantly

"So, comfortable am I?" He sniggers

This makes me jump up instantly. But I can be thankful the others aren't actually present this time, because I have the vision of them walking in here with comments like 'What did you do last night Rin?' and Irinve replying 'More like who did you do last night?'

"Not really; far too bony for my liking," I hiss "I like my men with a bit of muscle thanks."

He smirks and puts his hands behind his hand and just lays there.

"Cover yourself up will you!" I screech at him

"Turns you on then, does it?" He asks looking pleased with himself

"No, more like makes me sick."

"Then why are you sitting there staring at me like all your Christmas's have come early?"

I merely scowl at him before swinging my legs out of bed and standing up.

"Get dressed," I say with my back to him whilst walking to my dresser and picking out some jeans and a top. "I'm going to the bathroom to get changed."

I walk out of my room without a backward glance, calmly and clearly walk into the bathroom without a problem. Sit on the side of the bath and stare at the floor.

HOLY CRAP

Its times like these that I wish Selph was here, but if she was shed be sniggering. So it'd be a case of damn if I do and damned if I don't. Typical.

This is just bloody typical. Why on earth did he HAVE to do this?

I stand up to catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I look AWFUL! How the hell could I let him see me like this? My hairs standing on end by itself one side and flat to my head on the other. I quickly run myself some water and wash myself all over with it so get rid of the nasty Squall smell he seems to have left on one side of my being.

I then pull on my clean underwear, which luckily I always hid spare in here in case of emergencies like this one, and my jeans along with my top.

I brush my hair until I'm satisfied it isn't going to stand on end by itself anymore, and put on the teeniest bit of makeup so it covers the dark circles under my eyes before brushing my teeth.

I then dump my bed clothes on the side of the bath and open the door cautiously in case he's standing out there waiting to have another laugh at my existence.

I'm not going back in my room yet. I can't. Especially if he's getting changed. Now that would be kinda go...

No no no. FUNNY. Yes Funny.

I amble down the stairs silently and wonder into the kitchen and put on the kettle.

I look at the exact spot where I was standing with Squall just after Id fizzed soda up on his shirt the second time. Wonder what would have happened if the others hadn't of walked in.

NO

That kind of thinking is expressly forbidden. He is a jerk and an arse. And I do not like someone like that.

I sigh and make myself some tea and start to cook breakfast. Eggs and bacon will do for us this morning I think.

It's not like I'm going to cook a gourmet meal after he befouled me in my own bed is it?

I absently mindedly go to the fridge and take out some eggs and bacon, and take out the frying pan that was in the cupboard next to the cooker.

I start frying the food just like my mum did when I was younger, I can't remember much about her but the one thing that stands out clearly was this exact smell that used to waft from the kitchen every morning. I remember it so well because it stopped after she died. Dads not really that good at cooking, he burns almost everything he touches. It's Julie who's the good cook on that side of the family, and me well I guess I inherited my mum's genes.

"What are you thinking about?" Someone asks from behind me

Which makes me jump and fat spatters all over my hand.

"Crap! Now look what you made me do!" I hiss at Squall

He comes over to my side and takes the pan off the heat and puts it on the spare hot plate next to it which isn't turned on. He takes me to the sink and runs some cold water and puts my hand underneath it, I try to jerk it away but he holds it there.

"Dont. It hurts," I wince as the water only makes it burn more.

"Sorry," He says gently "I didn't mean to make you jump. You just had a very far away expression,"

"Yes well usually when one enters a room they make their presence known," I scowl at him

"I said I was sorry. This is for your own good; it'll take the burn out of it." He says as I wince again.

"Isn't doing a very good job at the moment is it?" I say looking up at him

"It will."He says focused more on the fact he hurt me than the one that he's holding my hand.

"Its fine now," I say trying to take my hand away

"It isn't. It's still red. Another few minutes." He says looking at me "What were you thinking about?"

"My mum," I say, trying to take my hand away again and this time Squall lets it go.

I turn around and walk back over to the cooker and reheat the plate and continue frying our breakfast.

"Sorry," Squall says very close to my ear.

"Its...fine." I say as a shiver goes down my spine.

"Is it?" He says gently and another shiver goes down my spine.

I have a very strong urge to turn around to see what he'd do, but I know that's the WORST thing I could possibly do.

But I want to.

No.

I don't.

But I do.

This shouldn't even be crossing my mind.

"Rin?"

"Yes it is fine." I say firmly.

"Well..." He starts

"MORNING!" A girl's voice shouts

I scream and Squall backs off instantly.

"Sorry. Bit too loud I guess," Selph says grinning from the doorway

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?" I screech at her

"Easy. I know there's a spare key under the matt from last time," She smiles at me "So what was going on in here just then?"

"What was going on in where?"

"Morning Zell," I sigh not even bothering to look up from the now already burnt breakfast I had just been cooking.

"Morning Rin!" He bursts brightly

"Why has no one acknowledged me yet?"

"Because you're not AS important as you think you are," Squall says to Irvine

This makes me smile. I don't know why but it does.

"Sorry for interrupting one of your moments there," Irvine says to Squall, I can hear him smirk.

"That's okay; there will be plenty more I'm sure,"

"WHAT NOW?" I say shout throwing down the spoon and turning to face him.

He merely shrugs smirking while the others laugh.

I hate them all.

"That smells terrible Rinny," Selph says holding her nose and peering over at the frying pan.

"Thanks," I say sighing

"Good job I brought breakfast with me then!" Zell cheers holding up a white bag.

"WELL THAT WAS YUM!" Selph shouts patting her belly happily

"Dearest, you do amuse me sometimes" Irvine says laughing at her to which she punches him in the arm.

"What're we doing today then?" Zell asks happily

"I dunno really. Dad's out of town till tomorrow evening so," I say shrugging.

Zell and Irvine look at each other with glee.

"PARTY!" They both yell at the same time.

"No I..."I say trying to get a word in amongst the screams.

"Dont worry Rin! We'll arrange everything!" Irvine says happily clapping Zell on the back before they both run out of the kitchen without a word.

"There's no hope of stopping them now," She sighs when I open my mouth to protest "Best thing you could can do, clean up wrap your valuable stuff in bubble wrap and lock any doors with beds in the room,"

"So basically close my eyes and think of England?" I scowl

"Yeah," Selph shrugs "Suppose I'd better go home, shower and get ready for this evening." She says standing up to leave

"And you?" I say to Squall

"What about me?" He says

"No offence but you smell," I say grinning at him

"Fine, I'll go home and shower. I take it I AM invited to this thing tonight?" He says

"If you want to come then do so, "I say shrugging

"Whatever," He scowls standing up "Later,"

He walks out of the room and we hear the front door slam

"SO," Selph says turning to face me, arms folded."What the hell was going on in here?!"

"Nothing, he burnt my hand. Not on purpose!"I add quickly at the look of shock on her face which instantly turns into one of amusement.

"I was gonna say, whatever turns you on Rin,"

"Selph..." I hiss

"Okay! I'm going before you get all huffy with me." She smirks

"Tell me something before you leave," I say deviously

"What?

"Does Irvine shout 'Ride 'em cowboy!" when you fool around?" I smirk seeing the horrified look on her face.

"I'm going now. But you and Squall are so alike it's hard to tell you apart sometimes." She scowls

"Whatever," I mutter as she walks out of the room.

* * *

Who the bloody hell is that ringing on the doorbell?

"Yes YES WAIT A MINUTE!" I scream running to answer the door.

"Hiya Rin!" Serena says brightly

"You...but what are you doing here?" I ask blankly

"She came with me, of course!" Zell shouts triumphantly whilst lugging about seven cases of beer up the front steps onto the porch.

"Of course," I mutter rolling my eyes

"Rin, can we come in; this stuffs kinda heavy to lug around," Zell says

"Fine, you know where the kitchen is Zell,"

"Cheers!" Zell says lugging one of the cases through

"Aww! Dont you look pretty!" Serena says admiring my outfit

"Erm. Okay?" I say looking down at myself

All I had on was a pair of jeans, a nice sequined but I hate to admit see through top and my hair was up in a clip at the back of my head.

"You do! Doesn't she Zell?" She asked Zell smiling

"Doesn't she what?" He called while going out to the porch for the next case.

"Look pretty!" She says

"Yes, she does. But not as pretty as you do." He says smiling at her which causes her to blush

This is kind of sickening but sweet at the same time.

"Come into the living room while he's doing that," I say smiling

"Sure,"

We walk into the living room which is basically bare apart from the furniture. I put everything valuable which is everything basically into boxes in the spare room and looked the door so nothing will get broken and all the bedroom doors are locked so no one can have their own fun away from the party.

"So," She says turning on me as soon as we enter the room "Is all this for Squall?"

"No!" I half scream at her to which she smiles and shrugs.

"Well, now I know not to make the effort for you," Squall says announcing his presence.

"Shut up," I say without bothering to look at him

"Make me," He says cheerfully

I sneer at him to which he sneers back.

"Interesting relationship you two have, you seem to fight alot." Serena says looking between the two of us

"Oh I know," Squall says

"But the makeup sex is even better!" I say brightly

Serena's face is a picture

"I'm sorry, what?" She asks

We look at each and start laughing.

"Oh..." She says cottoning on "Hey! That's mean."

"Indeed it is does stop them though,"

"Evening Selph," I smile at her to which she grins at me back

"Squally, Irvine and Zell need help with those cases," She says t him brightly which makes the smile on his face fade as he turns

"Weaklings," We can all hear him mutter as he walks off.

* * *

This is a disaster!

There are several billion people here that apparently go to our school but I've never seen or heard of before in my life! There's beer everywhere, people making out in corners of every room and a space has been cleared for drunken dancing which Selph and Irvine are now participating in.

Lucky I haven't had alot to drink. Well. Not, much anyway.

"Will you stop following me around? Jesus you've been like my shadow tonight," I hiss at Squall

"Making sure you don't get TOO drunk or stupid, like them." He says pointing over at Selph and Irvine

"How many have you had then?" I ask

"Three, maybe four." He shrugs "You?"

"About the same, I guess. OH MY GOD! He's going to throw up ALL over the carpet!" I say pointing at this one kid that looks as green as a patch of well kept grass.

"I' all over it," Squall says going over to the guy and helping him out of the room

"Well. Like. I SEE you're still all over MY Squally?"

"Oh it's you," I say turning around disappointed at who I see. "I didn't even invite you here,"

"Oh but Irvine did," Mina smirks and her little girls titter

"Well goody for him, but over there feeling up my best mate and this is my house. So buh bye!" I say doing a fake little wave

"Listen skank, I don't know WHO you think you are exactly. But you really can't order me around,"

"It's my bloody house, I can do whatever I like thanks," I hiss at her

"Well at least I wasn't stupid enough to almost get done in by that Seifer guy, now he was a skank too, suit each other really don't you?"

"Skank? Is that the only insult that you can come up with?" I smirk "It's really NOT that offence and to be honest I'm not surprised."

"Why's that then?"

"Because with as little brain cells as you have, I'm surprised you can even put one foot in front of the other."

"You SKANK!" One of her friends yells at me

"Shame that Seifer didn't finish you odd when he had the chance really, everyone would be so much better off without you," Mina sneers

That's what does it. I feel my eyes sting and I push past her and all the other people crowded in my hallway. I fight my way up the stairs and take out a key from my pocket and open my bedroom door with it.

I push the door so it's just about closed and go to sit on my bed, I put my face in my hands and I can feel the tears burning my cheeks.

I hear the door swing open and I look up

"Stand up," Squall says closing the door

"What?"

"Stand up,"

So I do and he walks over to me.

"Yes?" I ask wiping the tears off my face

"She's the skank if you ask me," Squall says shrugging

"See, everyone's a skank but you," I smirk at him

"Shut up," He scowls

"Make me," I tease looking up at him.

"Okay," He says grabbing my wrist and pulling me close to him so every inch of our bodies is touching.

I look up at him and then down at how close were standing. A shiver goes up my spine and this time i cant control it so i end up shaking a little. He notices and pulls me even closer which cannot get much more possible or we'll become one person.

I look at him and he gently brings a hand to the bottom of my jaw line and traces it till he reaches my chin. Again this makes me shiver. He moves his face close to mine until were just inches apart.

"Shut up," He says

"Make me," I half whisper back

Then he moves in even further and my eyes literally flutter shut.

Oh my god, what the hell AM I DOING?!

Squall kisses me lightly on the lips and then pulls away, I open my eyes to look at him and he just automatically moves in again. My eyes shut and my hands wander to round his neck as I kiss him back this time.

I should be doing this! I do not like him I DONT! But it's so hard to think things when your minds fogging over...

He starts to kiss me more firmly and I kiss him back with the same kind of force he's showing me. I pull him even closer to me than I thought possible. His hand is moving up and down my back, I can feel it, its making my mind fog over worse now. He reaches up and takes out the clip in my hair and throws it to one side. I can feel my hair cascade down onto my shoulders.

He then stops kissing me and pulls away clearly out of breath. He looks at me and I look at him hands still around his neck.

The door suddenly bangs open and we jump apart .

"Rin!" Selph shuts happily falling on the floor "Poilcey men are here. Everyone going home now! Can I stay?"

"Er sure," I say trying to catch my breath

"Wicked!" She yells

Squall and I look at each other he looks almost disappointed and I'm guessing I have the same look on mine

"Whaty wrong with you twos?" Selph hiccoughs

"Nothing..." I say looking away from Squall

Oh my god...

* * *

**OMG**

**That's taken me like 3 hours to write xD**

**Haha **

**Please Review**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	41. The Morning After

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when**

**Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Okay so, I've had a hectic few months. College, work you know the usual. Then my Nan got very ill and died suddenly so: / hah. Forgiveness and stuff? **

**Thanks xx**

* * *

Oh my god.

What the hell am I going to do?

I mean he put Selph to bed then went home himself. But what AM I GOING TO DO WHEN SEPLH WAKES UP?

Is it weird and stalkerish that I'm sitting here waiting for her to wake up and scream "OMG RIN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING? OMMMMG!"?

Nah. Course not.

"Rin..?" Selph whispers snapping me out of my thoughts

"..Yes?" I say nervously

"What did I do last night?"

"Err we had a party? Remember?" I say hopefully

YES YES YES!

SHES FORGOTTON HIP HIP HO BLOODY RAY!

"Oh right yeah...coffee please?" She whispers still

"Sure, but why are you whispering?" I ask

"Because if I talk any louder then my head will implode,"

I laugh at this and she grabs her head in pain which makes me laugh more.

I stand up and she gingerly uses my dresser to pull herself to her feet.

"Did the guys stay last night?" She asks

"Nope, well to be honest I have no idea." I say shrugging

I trot down the stairs and Selph walks gingerly behind me.

I look around at the damage done, which isn't all that much really. There's a few pieces of over turned furniture and a vase has been broken which was my aunts, which dad and I hated anyway. So no great loss to the world.

Kitchen is a different matter on the other hand it's covered in empty bottles, discarded cups and small items of clothing, no surprises there really.

"Looks like we got alot to clean up," Selph whispers "Stupid guys," she then slaps her forehead in some kind of slapstick gesture "OH MY GODDDD!" she screams and then clutches her head in pain

"I would say I told you so, but your heads already doing that for me," I snigger at her "Sit down and I'll make some coffee"

I can still hear her grumbling as she goes to sit at the kitchen table which makes me smile even more.

"Ew," I say as I reach the kettle as there's a discarded bra hanging off the lid.

After several minutes of removing pieces of discarded underwear or some form of t- shirt I am finally able to give Selph her much needed cup of coffee and laugh at the dopey smile that spreads across her face after.

"Better?" I say sitting down next to her with my own cup

"Yeah, much thanks" She smiles at me

I lamely smile back as I bring my own cup up to drink from

"So let's talk about you and Squall last night" She says casually as I choke and spit out my coffee all over the table

"What?" I say nervously

"Well, when I stumbled in you two were pretty close." She says eying me suspiciously "What was going on?"

Wait, wait. So she doesn't ACTUALLY know? She's probing? Excellent..

"Nothing, he tried the usual and didn't get away with it" I say shrugging

"Mhmm," Selph says giving me a disbelieving look

"The question is, what were you and Irvine doing?" I say raising my eyebrows at her

"Err, well..." She says looking down at the table

"ERR well, nothing!" I say "Details please!"

"There's nothing to tell really! It was just dancing," She says smiling "Very dirty dancing!"

"Ok enough details thank you, I would like to be able to eat for the remainder of my life," I scowl at her

"You wanted to know," Selph snorts drinking her coffee

"Unfortunately yes, that I did." I say drinking the rest of my own cup.

* * *

"Great party, Heartilly!"

"Yeah! Dude, my friend was wasted!"

"Ha, thanks." I say scooting past them in the hallway heading to English class

Unfortunately my father and my aunt didn't find it 'awesome' so I've been sentenced to four hours of study a night as well as dishes for the next month, oh yeah and NO outings. No exceptions. This is all Zell and Irvine's fault; fortunately they have been punished accordingly. And as for Squall, well he won't even look at me properly let alone say two words to me. So the world makes sense again.

As I go to take my seat in the usual spot, people are whispering "Awesome party!" again, I half feel like screaming "Yeah! I've been sentenced to a month's worth of dirty dishes, four hours of study a night and no outings, FREAKKING W00T!"

Squall walks in a few minutes later and take his seat without even looking at me, this is something I could get quite a bit used to.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Miss Trepe says as she strolls in "Now then, I'll cut to the chase and I dare say you're not going to like it but to be frank its worth fifty percent of your grade this year so I don't care."

Oh this does not sound good...

"The drama class is going to put on a play! But for some reason their teacher has decided they have to write lines for the play rather than act it out, so it had been forced upon the English classes to act it out "

"REALLY?!" A blond haired girl screams at the front of the class

"Yes, really. And I am very glad to see that some of you have the decency to look horrified at the very least." She says with a small smile

"So what's the play?" The same girl asks

"Romeo and Juliet!" She says with a triumphant smile "To be performed in front of the entire school and parents that are willing to attend!"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING! I SO WANNA BE JULIET!" Some other silly girl screams

"Now now, down ladies." Miss Trepe says as the girls in the room start to hard stare each other "The parts have already been decided, all three English classes will be taking part. And yes the decisions on the parts are final so there will be no swapping."

"Why Miss?" Asks some boy

"Because the people the drama group have chosen are the people they believe to fit the part. End of discussion. Now work on your poems. You may leave when the bell rings, in silence of course. The meeting for the play tomorrow is mandatory, acceptable excuses are the following, Relative has died; and yes CLOSE relative not your sisters aunts cousin or any such nonsense. Or you have had a limb temporality detached from your body and need to go to hospital. And there will be no excuses of illness; otherwise you will be disqualified from the entire course this year," Miss Trepe says with a large smile "Carry on."

I look around at my horrified classmates who immediately start writing notes to each other. Truth time? I'm a little worried about this whole play thing; I've never been very good with stages or large groups of people. Hopefully I'll get a small part not worth bothering about.

"So, did you hear?" Selph screams at me

"No, I think you've just impaired me from doing so with your screaming!" I say putting my fingers in my ears.

"Sorry," She smiles sheepishly

"Mhm, so hear what?" I ask turning to walk down the front steps with her

"About the play thing!" She grins

"Oh, that. Yes." I say rolling my eyes "Let me guess, you want to be Juliet and Irvine to be dashing Romeo so that you two can finally get it on even if it is in a room filled with people?"

"Well duh!" She says and we both start giggling

* * *

"Hi," I say as I walk through my front door.

"Homework!" My aunt says pointing me up the stairs

"Ugh, Hello to you too." I mutter and stomp up the stairs.

This is what my life is going to be like for the next month for crying out loud. Its torture, I don't even have any homework or studying to do. So it's pointless, so I might as well just catch up on the sleep that I missed last weekend.

* * *

BEEPBEEEEEEEPBEEP

Whaa...Not enough sleep yet.

I roll over and thump my alarm with all my might. I sit up and look at the clock, 7:30 am? My god. I've slept for nearly fourteen hours and I'm still tired?

Ack. School time. Joy. I swear if anyone says "Awesome party!" today I'm gonna whack round the back of the head with a ruler.

I can't be bothered with breakfast today, and to make it worse I look like a complete hobo, baggy jeans, converse, black top and a hoodie. Ah well. HA.

"Don't worry. I'm walking to school. All part of the punishment, yes I remember. Moring to you as well Father." I scowl as I pass him on my way out of the front door.

Something I've realised, I miss my freedom. Yes I missed my dad when he was away, but I miss my freedom to do what I want and not get in crap for it. And I missed the walk to school that used to wake me up before and it still does so I'm not actually falling asleep during first period anymore.

I should really pay more attention to where I'm walking or I'm gonna bump into someone very soon...

"HEY." I yell as someone connects with my shoulder and I pushed to the ground

"Watch were your going then!" A male voice sneers at me

"All right Jerk off, if I look where I'm going then you better," I say looking up "Oh. Hi..."

"I forgot how charming you are first thing in the morning," Squall says extending his hand to help me up

"Yeah well," I say shrugging, taking his hand and allowing him to pull me to my feet.

We both stand and stare at each other for what feels like years.

"So...err..." I say awkwardly after a few minutes "Were late for the announcements for the play."

"Oh, right." He says dropping my hand

"Yeah," I say turning and starting to walk off to which he follows.

I open the giant double doors at the end of the hall, unaware that they had already started.

"Aha! There she is now! Rinoa Heartilly, our very own Juliet Capulet!"

"What?" I say dumbfounded

"Yes yes!" Screams a tiny girl running up to me "And Irvine Kinesis is going to be Romeo to your Juliet!"

"He's. WHAT?" Squall half shouts at her

"Oh, don't worry! You're going to be his understudy!"She chirps patting on the shoulder

He scowls, raising a hand to his shoulder and wiping the spot that the girl touched as if something hand died there.

"So Rinny," Irvine says sliding up to me. "Ready to be all heated with me instead of Squall? Eh eh? "He says nudging me

I laugh nervously while looking at Squall whose left eye is twitching and his hands are balled up into fists.

Oh dear...Selphs gonna kill me.

* * *

**Haaaaaaaaaaaa.**

**OH dear lord this is going to be alot of fun to write! **

**Please Review **

**Lindorie-Chan x**


	42. The Favour

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when**

**Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**So erm. Yer. Long time no see huh? Been crazy busy with work and now UNI! and stuff so. **

**Here goes. And I'm a little rusty so, little patience kay? **

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You're going to be on stage getting romanced by the guy that Selphies interested in whilst the guy that likes you watches from behind the scenes WITH Selphie and quietly seethe's?"

"Bout sums it up, yeah," I shrug, sighing. My dad and aunt look at each other and then burst into laughter.

"It's not funny! I feel like I should be on Oprah or something!" I hiss at them both

"So do I!" My aunt titters as someone starts knocking on the front door.

"Can you get that Rinny?" My dad smiles up at me

"Sure, what DON'T I do in this house anymore?" I scowl before walking from the kitchen.

I open the front door to find Irvine leaning up against the door frame smirking.

"Can I help you?" I sneer

"I know you're still not amused with me or Zell for the whole 'party' thing but we must rehearse Rin!" Irvine pronounces with air quotes.

"Yeah, see thing is about that. Rehearse this!" I say slamming the door and stalking up the stairs.

GOD. I HATE ALL MEN.

I flump down on my bed and I have no intention of getting up again anytime soon. My door flies open suddenly and there stands Irvine.

"What is it now?" I scowl

"Well as amusing as your stunt down there was, and as half tempted to go home as I was. We have a play to rehearse."

"But,"

"No buts Rin. Although yours is very worthy of...." Irvine smirks

"IRVINEEE..." I scowl

"... I really don't want to fail English and by proxy the entire year, and I don't think you do either." Irvine says looking down at me.

"Not really. Dad would kill me," I sigh. Literally, kill me.

I rummage in my bag before finally digging out a very dog eared copy of Romeo and Juliet. What is SO interesting about two idiots that let their hormones run wild and end up killing themselves because of it?

Tragic love story or just pathetic teenage idiocy?

Second one, always the second one; or so says the cynic in me anyway.

"Where do you wanna start then?" Irvine says looking through his own book

"How about Act two where they meet?" I suggest shrugging

"Excellent!"

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss,"

Kill me. Kill me now.

"SO… How were rehearsals last night?" Selph asked in a rather high pitched voice the next morning.

"Well we decided to rehearse the scene where they get married and AQUAINTED for the first time, you know," I said fighting back a smile "But it just wasn't working with clothes ON so we had no choice but to..."

"ENOUGH." Selph screamed at the top of her lungs "Your really not funny you know?"

"Of course I am!" I smirk "Otherwise I wouldn't amuse myself would I?"

"Shut up," She scowled and I laughed.

"Well being my understudy you've got to learn the lines too, don't forget!" I said cheekily to her

"Oh yeah, like you'd get away with dropping out!"

"Maybe, you never know!" I shrugged at her.

"Well I already know all the lines anyway!" She grinned at me.

Oh, what a surprise she already knows them! Anything to get it on with Irvine, even if it IS in a room full of people.

"Oh?" I said raising my eyebrows

"Yeah…" At least she had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Morning ladies! Ready to be all hot and heavy on stage, Miss?" Irvine said raising his eyebrows at me.

"Excuse me?" Selph says whacking him across the chest with a heavy text book.

"I jest! I jest!" Irvine pants after being winded by a very heavy looking chemistry book

"Serves you right," I snort

"We need to get to rehearsals; the show cannot go on without its leading characters!" Irvine jesters striding off towards the hall.

"Must he always be so dramatic?" I hiss looking darkly at Selph who laughs and links arms with me as we trail after him. "I mean really, he looks like a fairy. Have you two made it official yet?"

"Not really. Were kind of going out tonight…"Selph says looking at the floor.

"Oh! More dirty dancing?" I snigger

"No! We're going to have a nice dinner apparently."

"Well that's....different?" I say puzzled.

"Yeah that's what I thought, he said it can be as casual as we like so we could like have other people present to take the pressure off a bit…" She says tightening her grip on my arm.

Oho no. I don't like the sound of this.

"Please come with Rin?" She pleads looking at me with a wild look in her eye.

"Oh…I...Um...But..."

THINK WOMAN. THINK. EXCUSE. NOW.

"Please…Do it as a favour to me?" Selph lets go of my arm and starts begging

"Oh...I…Fine!" I sigh

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Selph says throwing herself at me for a hug.

"What do I get in return then?" I grin at her

"Me not telling anyone that I caught you and Squally kissing at that party!" She grinned and ran into the hall.

Crap.

* * *

**Okay so I know it's short! But I'm gonna start writing the next chapter now and that one will be extra long with all the GOOD stuff in it! Promise! **

**Please review? **

**xx**


	43. Dinner and Drunkeness

**Take Me Out**

**Summary:**

**Rinoa's the new student at school. She be-friends a lively girl on her first day and they become best friends. But what happens when**

**Rinoa falls for the stubborn, obnoxious, but coolest guy in school?**

**Yar. Im aware its been a while :)**

**

* * *

**

I'm so incredibly lucky that Dad and the old buffoon are out tonight, my aunts with her twittering birds and I have no idea where Dad is, but if it gives me the chance to slip out un- noticed and without the arguments and pleading that would go with it if caught.

I think I look okay for a 'casual' thing. Jeans, boots and a strappy top with a sequined bow on the front, all I need now is my jumper and keys. I check my reflection once more before leaving my room.

I get to the bottom of the stairs just as I see a figure appear as if to knock on the door, I open it before they get chance and there is my best friend, the bane of my existence at this precise moment in time, for its her fault that I'm kind of sneaking out tonight.

"Hi..oh wow!" She gasps. "Someone looks like they've been hit with the pretty stick!"

"This? No. This is casual." I say shrugging at her. "YOU, however look like you have been hit with said stick!"

Selph grins and does a quick spin.

"Shall we go then? I thought we could get there a little early and primp a bit?" She says half grinning at me

"What do we need to primp for? Were seventeen, we have skin like a baby's ass." I say bewildered

"Always with the vulgarity," Selph smirks at me.

"Whatever." I shrug, grinning. "Now then Angelo, be good!" I call into the living room where I can see the tip of her tail sticking out between the table and sofa. It wag's a little so show that she understood but is currently too lazy to move.

* * *

"Right, follow me please!" Says the hostess in a rather brisk tone.

Selph and I follow her to a table set for four, and take our seats.

"Here are your menus," She says handing them to us and placing two more on to the table in front of the empty spaces. "Your waiter tonight will be Timothy. Have a pleasant evening" before striding off.

"Two places? Selph, who else is coming?" I ask her as she sits down next to me.

"Err...well. Irvine said he was bringing someone too," She gulps nervously "I'm sorry Rin! I know I should have told you." She adds quickly seeing the look on my face.

"Great, knowing my luck it'll be Squall as well." I hiss darkly "Oh no. It isn't, IS IT?" I yelp seeing the guilty look on her face.

"Well, Irvine said it might be..."

"God help you Selphie Tilmitt if you say the word FUN." I sneer.

"I was going to say interesting actually, given your actions at the party," She smirks.

"Please tell me you haven't told Irvine this?" I say anxiously, this thought filling me with dread.

"Well, we are kind of a couple now. So I do tell him things..." She says trailing off having the decency to look half ashamed of herself.

"Kind of? You betray my secrets, for KIND OF?" I breathe heavily at her.

"And what secrets are these? Or will Selph be telling me later?" Irvine sniggers signalling his arrival.

I look up to answer him and my stomach gives an uncomfortable jolt. Squalls also standing there with his eyebrows raised.

"Hi," He says smiling rather wickedly.

He looks sexy...no. Not sexy. He looks. Normal, yes. But smart. That'll do. Its only jeans and a shirt with a few buttons un- done...

"Hi..." I say trying to smile in a nonchalant way.

They sit down and Selph nearly wets herself.

"So what's going on here then?" I ask gesturing between the two of them. "Last time I checked, you two hated each other,"

"We kissed and made up right, Squally?" Irvine says thumping Squall on the back.

"Speak for yourself," Squall said eyeing Irvine with disdain "And Selphie's the only one that gets away with calling me that."

At this Selphie grinned at him while Irvine looked slightly annoyed that Squall belittled him in front of Selph. This makes me smile a little at least.

"So what does Rin get away with calling you then?" Irvine says raising his eyebrows at him.

Squall looks at me and for the first time since he's actually speechless! Will wonders never cease?

"'Oi you' 'Jerk' and 'Ass' mostly," I smirk and Squall laughs.

* * *

Well this evening has been pleasant; Selph's only knocked over one glass of water and fallen over her words twice. I'm feeling rather full after a hearty dinner and some much deserved cake and if I'm honest a little drunk, our waiter clearly thinks we're over eighteen or he got a good look down my top. Either way, I've had quite a few glasses of wine.

"No, put the money away," Irvine says to me and Selph. "It's my treat, and kind of an apology for getting you grounded Rin."

"About time," I snort into my wine glass this makes Squall smile.

Irvine throws some money and a small tip on top of the bill, Selph and I put on our jumpers and amble slowly towards the door. When we get out into the streets, Irvine coughs and puts his arm around Selph and makes it plainly obvious they want to be alone.

"Shall I walk you home so Irvine can stick his tongue down Selphie's throat without us making retching noises in the background?" Squall smirks at me and I giggle stupidly and wish at once I hadn't because he raises his eyebrows at me.

Note to self: Never drink again. Because it turns you into an idiot.

I grin at Selph and she lets go of Irvine to give me a goodbye hug.

"Thanks for tonight Rinny," She says crushing my ribs.

"You're welcome," I say detaching her so my breathing can return to normal once more.

I wave at Irvine and Selph; I turn on my heel and start to walk, well. Slightly stumble in the direction of my house accompanied by Squall who looks at the height of amusement and my drunkenness.

"You know, this is the first time I've ever seen you relaxed. Well, apart from the time you slept on me,"

"Your bones, you mean." I say darkly.

"We both know I'm not bony." He says looking over at me.

I'm not going to look at him, I'm just going to keep looking at the street ahead of me mainly because if I don't I WILL fall over.

"Oh for god's sake, come here." He says putting his arm around me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hiss trying to push him off.

"You're going to end up flat on your face in a minute, so stop struggling and deal with it." He says firmly.

"Whatever..." Ignoring him and letting myself be steered by him.

"Here we are." Squall says softly.

"Where?" I say thickly.

To be honest, I feel so tired right now I could probably just pass out. Though that would be bad and I'd never live it down.

"You're house. You live here, you know?" Squall says chuckling to himself.

"Yes, I suppose this is all very funny to you isn't it? Being all glorified and such! When you're not randomly kissing people at parties that is," fall's out of my mouth before I can stop it, I look up at him horrified.

"That wasn't random." He says seriously.

"No...I suppose it wasn't..." I say quietly pulling my keys out of my pocket.

"It might be if I did it now," He says close to my face again.

"Yeah...probably..."

I'm not vaguely aware of this happening, it's sending complete shivers down my spine again, and he just has this complete power over me. All the time.

My front door flies open suddenly making us both jump and look up at a rather large figure standing in the door way.

"Ohhhhh. HELLO." Says a girlish voice.

Awesome. I've just been caught nearly kissing Squall by my aunt. I will never live this down.

"I thought you were out," I say detaching myself from him immediately.

"Clearly," She smirks with a hint of glee in her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Squall says rather quickly he nods at my aunt, turns and walks off.

"Oh I forgot how handsome he was," She sighs at me as I shoo her out of the way and shut my front door.

"Then go ahead, he's not quite got to the street yet. There's still time for you to run out there and mount him!" I smirk while heading gingerly up the stairs.

* * *

**Reviews ? :)**

**Lindorie-Chan x**


End file.
